The Walking Dead Game Fanfiction: All Dead Lie Down
by TheNessY
Summary: The entire Telltale's The Walking Dead Season 2 but with my Walking Dead OC. A twelve year old bad ass kid.
1. Chapter 1: STILL NOT BITTEN

I was lying down on a couch trying to get some sleep. My blond hair all over my face. When everyone found this cabin most people were able to get bedrooms. There were not enough rooms for all of us and I volunteered to start sleeping on the couch. Everyone starting insisting for me to use their rooms instead because I was only 12, they all said that they'll sleep on the couch in my place, or let me sleep in Sarah's room. I declined telling everyone that its alright and that i'd preferred that I was the one sleeping on the couch, to be honest I found Sarah a little too annoying and would probably go mad sharing a room with her. Pete promised me we would go fishing first thing in the morning so we can eat, it honestly sounded so good and I haven't had fish since we were all apart of Carver's group. We've all been living off dried noodles for awhile now and we're all scared that Carver's men are going to find us and execute us, or even bring us back the the Howe's Hardware store. I slowly find my blue eyes getting heavier and I get comfortable and snuggle up in my blanket until I then hear a voice outside.

Rebecca: "Would someone mind telling me what the FUCK is going on here?"

Pete: "Now hold on Rebecca"

Nick: "Don't worry we got this"

Rebecca: "Like hell you do. Did anyone even think to ask where she came from? For all we know she could be working with Carver!

"Carver?" I asked myself, I got curious and decided to go outside and see why everyone is gathering, I open my eyes and let out a yawn as I begin to walk towards the door.

Pete: She already told us that she and her friend were attacked and that she was bitten by a dog.

Rebecca: What and you believed her? You should of put her out of her misery right there! Bite mark my ass.

I open the door to see Alvin, Nick , Pete and, Rebecca standing by a girl. She looks like she is about 11, she's wearing a purple t-shirt on top of another long-sleeve shirt and was wearing some washed blue jeans. She also wore a baseball cap of the Arizona Diamondbacks, her left sleeve was drenched in blood.

Clementine: I'M NOT WOR-

Before the girl can even finish her sentence Nick shot his rifle almost gutting the kid and missing her by a few inches. I ran up to everyone.

?: What the hell is going on?

Pete: Keep your finger off the trigger boy!

Luke then rushes out of the cabin.

Luke: WOAH, WOAH, What the fuck!?

Rebecca: You fucking idiot! Every lurker from five miles probably fucking heard that!

Nick: You're the one telling me to fuckin' shoot her!

Alvin: Everybody just call down for a second?

?: The hell are you guys doing?

Luke: Clementine you okay?

Clem: I'm not... I'm not working for anyone... I don't know what you're all talking about. I just need help.

Luke: We have a doctor here okay? He's gonna go take a look.

Luke then turns around and looks at everyone.

Luke: Now what the hell is wrong with you people?! Okay, shes just scared!

Rebecca: We're all scared Luke! Don't act like we're the ones being irrational because we all don't buy this bullshit story!

Nick: No way she's survived out here alone. Why are we even arguing about this?

I saw Carlos walk towards the girl, I really didn't want to drop my 2 cents into the conversation because they probably won't listen to because i'm just some kid, but I really felt worry for the girl. Her right arm must've been bitten by a lurker or wild animal. I decided to step in.

?: Well If I could survive by myself at my age who the hell says she can't. I believe her, she doesn't look like she is lying.

Pete: Adam, what are you doing up I thought you were going to sleep?

Adam: I heard you guys yelling and decided to come outside and see what everyone is yelling about, and you fired a fucking gun.

Nick: What makes you so sure that it wasn't a lurker?

Adam: Just let Carlos look at her arm i'm sure he'll give us something.

Carlos is looking at Clementine's left harm.

Carlos: Whatever it was it got you good.

Carlos was a doctor but for some reason had trouble making a concrete decision about whether or not it's a bite from a lurker or from a wild animal. Nick was walking around in a circle chewing on his thumb's fingernail.

Nick: This isn't how we do things, man if you get bit you get put down, end of story. I'm not going through this again.

Luke: No one is suggesting that!

Of course Nick had to bring up the fact that his Mom was killed by a lurker a few days ago,

Pete: We could take off her arm. I know that worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth we could try that.

The girl then looks at me and starts giving me some Puppy Dog eyes.

Adam: Hm? I'm on your side kiddo don't worry.

Sarah then peeks through the door.

Sarah: Who's she?

Carlos: Sarah. What did I say stay inside!

Clem: I don't mean to be any trouble, I just want to stop the bleeding and then i'll go. You'll never see me again.

Carlos: And where exactly would you go?

Clem: To find my friend Christa.

Luke: Look guys, I know I may be in the minority here but my gut is telling me she is telling the truth. It is a dog bite, probably. I mean look at Adam, he's around the same age and before Carver captured him when he was on his own, we trust him right? Why can't we trust her?

Carlos then walks towards everyone and we all group up.

Adam: So was it a lurker?

Carlos: Bite like that, it could be anything. Only one way to find out.

Adam: How's that?

Carlos: We wait,

Adam: the hell?

Carlos: Tomorrow morning if the fever sets in we know shes going to turn, in the meantime we'll lock her in the shed.

Adam: Okay i'm not trying to white knight here but are you fucking serious? That's just cruel. Look at her arm dude it needs to be cleaned, stitched, and bandaged or it's going to get infected. If you lock her inside the shed she'll die.

Luke: The girl is in bad shape Carlos!

Alvin: We have all that stuff in the cabin, we could probably get by with-

Rebecca: Alvin please!

Alvin: Yeah we can't help you.

Carlos: I'm not wasting supplied on a lurker bite, if it turns out you're telling the truth i'll clean it up and stitch it in the morning.

Clementine starts whimpering,

This is fucking crazy I thought to myself, everyone is okay with letting a little girl's arm get infected? We all start walking towards the cabin. Rebecca starts going off saying how we shouldn't waste our supplies on her. Clementine clearly see's how upset I was and starts talking to Luke and I.

Clem: My arm really hurts.

Luke: I don't know what to tell you but to just hold out best you can. We'll see what we can do in the morning.

Clem: Maybe you can get me some supplies? (Looks at Adam)

Adam: I don't know about getting you supplies but the right hand corner inside is busted. I left a hammer inside the shed, maybe if you want you could escape using that. Just don't try to kill us, I would hate to have to put you down. You and I are very similar, I think that's why i'm helping you right now, don't tell anyone I told you.

Clem: Okay, thanks.

We open the shed to let Clementine in.

Nick: I can't believe we're doing this it's fucking dumb.

Luke: It's safer this way, I rather be sure.

Adam: ...

Alvin: Group Meeting in 5 minutes!

We all go inside the house, I quickly head to the bathroom before meeting up with everyone.

Carlos: I've made my decision.

Pete: Well, Luke has more to say I guess. Where's Sarah and Adam?

Carlos: Shes got her book. She doesn't need to apart of this, and Adam said he'll be here in a second.

I then enter the kitchen.

Pete: There you are son, now what does everyone have to say?

Nick: Well she's obviously connected to somebody! There's no way shes out here all by herself.

Adam: Didn't she already say that she was with her friend before she was bitten by a dog?

Luke: Exactly what I thought, she said she was attacked by a group while cooking a weasel.

Everyone is discussing whether or not we should just kill her until I look to see Clementine, she's eavesdropping on us, she notices me but instead of ratting her out I signal her to go to the other room,

Adam: Oh sorry guys, i'll be right back um, my stomach isn't feeling good be free to discuss without me.

I walk over to Clementine.

Adam: So? I'm guessing you left using the broken hatch?

Clem: Yes, thank you, I need some supplies to stitch my arm.

Adam: Alright I could tell you where some are, We have a needle and tread in the bathroom. I'm sure Sarah has some peroxide you can use to clean your arm. Don't tell anyone I told you, got it?

Clem: Thank you, really.

Adam: Hmhm.

I then leave the girl and go back to the discussion, we all start talking about how she is with a friend and if she has more people, they're all scared thinking that if her group comes and they find out that we have her basically as prisoner inside our own shed that they'll attempt to kill us.

After what seemed to be about half an hour we start to hear screams and cries of pain from the cabin. Nick grabs his rifle and I grab my 9mm Beretta as they run towards the shed. So after they arrive they hear the sounds of a lurker inside the shed and Clementine grunting. I start to think that maybe she was killed by a lurker from the hatch that she used to get in.

Adam: Oh shit! Open the doors!

As we open the doors we see Clementine covered in the blood and brains of an impaled lurker. Clementine then pulls the hammer out of the lurkers head. Adam notices her arm is stitched up.

Clem: I'm Still... Not... BITTEN

 ** _And that was chapter one I hope you all enjoyed it. I like making these, but before the chapter ends I want to give a brief physical description of Adam (The Protagonist/Narrator of this story)_**

 ** _He wears a black shirt and on top of that shirt is a green jacket. He wears black track pants and has black and red basketball shoes. He's around the same height as Clementine (and potential love interest i'll decide whether or not to go down that path). He has blonde hair about medium size length (making him easy to grab) but has a white toque on. He carries a 9mm M9 Beretta since it's bullets are easy to come by since it's the most used caliber in the states. He carries a Bowie Knife in a holster on his left leg to use._**

 ** _I would enjoy and feedback and criticism please._**

 ** _I do not own The Walking Dead._**


	2. Chapter 2:

**_I Don't own the Walking Dead nor anything in this story except for Adam_**

Clem: I'm... STILL... NOT... BITTEN! I never was! And you left me out here to die!

Luke: You patched yourself up?

Nick: Where did you get that stuff?

Pete: This doesn't change a thing she hasn't done anything to us!

Rebecca: Says the man NOT carrying a baby! (actual dialogue)

Adam: what..?

Clem: You left me no choice!

Rebecca: You coulda just LEFT

Adam: Chill out Rebecca you've been on her ass ever since she's got here.

Carlos: Bring her and and I'll take a look at her arm

Everyone begins to walk back inside. Luke and I decided to offer food to Clementine since she's probably haven't ate for a while. Once we entered the house Luke went to go get some food for her while Carlos looked at her arm. I sat down at the dinner table. Nick is in the kitchen as well near the sink.

Adam: Well how does she look Carlos?

Carlos (Clears throat):Well her suturing skills need some work, but otherwise i'd say she will be fine.

Adam: That's good to hear. So it wasn't a lurker bite then right?

Carlos: If it was the fever would've already of kicked in and her temperature would be off the roof.

As Carlos says this Nick leaves with an annoyed and/or upset expression on his face, he probably feels like shit for being such a dickhead to Clementine i'm sure he'll apologize. The room was getting extremely warm over time so I decided to take off my green jacket and place it on the back of the chair. Carlos begins washing his hands, preparing for dinner. He then begins to speak to Clementine.

Carlos: I wish you haven't done what you did.

Clem: I didn't DO anything.

Carlos: Funny, that's exactly what SARAH says every time she lies. We put you in that shed for the concern of the safety of our loved ones, and then you escaped and persuaded my daughter to steal from us. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but there is a few things about my daughter that you two need to know. (Looks at Adam who is sitting down across from Clem) She isn't like you two. You may not get it initially, but once you're around her enough you'll understand. If she knew how bad the world is, what it's REALLY like out there... she would... cease to function. She's my little girl, she's all I have left and I would ask that you stay away from her.

Clementine: She needs to grow up sometime

Adam: Exactl-

Carlos: YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT SHE NEEDS!

Adam:0-0

Carlos: Rebecca was worried that you being here was no accident and that you're working with someone else. One thing I know for sure you're not to be trusted.

Carlos then begins to leave the room and then turns back to look at us.

Carlos: Stay away from my daughter.

Right as Carlos leaves Luke enters with two bowls of dried noodles that have been warmed up a bit.

Luke: Hi, um... I brought you kids some food if ya'll are hungry.

Luke then sits beside me and Clementine sits across from us on the table. Clementine starts eating the dried noodles like its the most luxurious meal she's ever had, Luke then looks at Clementines bandages.

Luke: That's gonna leave one heck of a scar.

Clem: It doesn't bother me I can live with it.

Adam: Wow, Nice.

Nick then enters the room again and walks up to Clementine.

Nick: Hey um, Look kid, I just want to say i'm sorry for well... being a douche out there, I was being kinda aggro out there and I was being out of line.

Clem: You were just protecting your friends. I get it.

Nick: I just didn't mean to be so harsh... It's just we all had a bad experience once.

Adam: We've all had bad experiences.

Nick then leaves the room.

Luke: So Clem what happened to your parents? If you don't mind me askin'.

Luke: Sorry maybe I shouldn't of asked that.

Clem: My Parents went on Vacation and left me with a baby sitter, they never came back. We went to Savannah to find them but, they were already dead.

Luke: I'm sorry to hear that.

Clem: This man found me and took care of me. We met up with other survivors and tried to make it, but it didn't work... His name was Lee, he taught me how to survive, he taught me how to shoot a gun.

Luke: What happened to him?

Clem: Same thing that happens to everyone.

The colour on my face starts to fade a bit as I try not to remember what happened before Carver's camp.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _(I was walking with a small group from one of the quarantine zones that the Canadian government started making, It consisted of me, my dad, who I look a lot alike. A dude named James, about 20 to 30 years of age, always like to wear red bubble jackets. His hair is brown and is messy, and tends to wear tight jeans. Thomas, he was 33 years old and always carried his dog tags with him from when he was in the military. And Susan, 20 to 24 years of age, looks like she was just out of college but dumb enough to of failed all her classes in grade 9 then drop out of high school. I was around 9 when the outbreak started and almost immediately my mom died. My dad taught me how to shoot while we were in the quarantine zones with soldiers, He taught me how to take care of walkers efficiently with a Bowie Knife he gave me and we devised a plan. Our plan was to get out of Canada and go to the states with a much warmer climate, that's what we did, James, Thomas and Susan agreed to tag along since Toronto wasn't save anymore, it was completely flooded by the undead. We also learned that the quarantine zones we're killing people who left due to lack of knowledge of the virus/disease, they didn't want people to leave and bring the infection into the quarantine zone until they figured out what happened. Once we figured this out we had to leave, We all escaped guns blazing killing any soldier/guard we've seen. I've learned to control the recoil on automatics and other longs guns after escaping the quarantine zone. We were on the road for about 2 days, we had to find a new car after crossing the border because of the cars being packed when everyone tried to leave the city when the outbreak started. Walkers were everywhere so we walked on top of the cars and killed any walkers that gotten on top of the cars, Susan tried to jump from one car to another but her leg was grabbed by a walker and she was dragged into the crowd of walkers being devoured as the walkers rip her body one by one, ripping out her intestines and biting off her flesh. We were going to shoot her in the head to stop her suffering but decided to not waste the bullet and draw attention. Once we crossed the border we spent hours looking for a working car and we ended up finding one, we ended up having to stop for gas multiple times. After we cross the border we stopped in Tennessee and came across a huge hardware store. When we were about to look at it we were shot at. Thomas was shot in the chest 4 to 6 times and twice in the head. My dad, James and I all took cover behind cars. Back at the quarantine zone I killed 4 soldiers while escaping. Me, a now 10 year old boy. I saw two of my friends get killed in a flash, that was 6 people alone that died right next to next to me. I was extremely scared that something like that would happen to my dad or James._**

 ** _Dad: Don't worry Adam, just stay calm you don't have to be afraid._**

 ** _Adam: (Starts calming down) O-Ok-Okay!_**

 ** _James: FUCK! They got Thomas! (Pulls out Tec-9)_**

 ** _Dad: (Pulls out M4A1 Carbine Rifle) Adam! Pull out your gun and help us shoot these guys._**

 ** _Adam pulls out a MP-9 that he picked up from one of the soldiers and shoulder peeks from the bumper of the car he then open fires on a crouching pursuer to the top right of him, shooting him 3 times in the chest and once in the right eye. He then peeks the other corner and shoots another guy behind a wall of concrete 8 times in the chest. Adam's Dad sees an enemy go behind his son and he tackles him to the ground, punching his face repeatedly until grabbing his combat knife and through the guys skull. James had already killed 2 guys before being shot in chest 4 times, he is still breathing. Adam then sees 3 guys grouped up behind another car and opens fires until they all fall down._**

 ** _(*Click Click*)_**

 ** _My MP-9 is out of ammo and so is dad's M4, just as he's about to grab his revolver he is shot in the shoulder once by a group of people behind us._**

 ** _Carver: Now don't move a fucking inch!_**

 ** _A bunch of people surround us_**

 ** _Carver: I ought to fucking bash your skulls in for coming here and killing my men._**

 ** _I didn't want to make these guy mad I wanted to keep quiet until I began to run my mouth._**

 ** _Adam: Maybe you shouldn't of opened fire and killed our guy dickhead some nerve you have!_**

 ** _Carver then walked up to me with a perverted smile, and smacks me across the face._**

 ** _Carver: You have some nerve I have? Kiddo you killed like 10 of my guys BY yourself. I need kids like you at my camp. I don't think any kid would have the balls to say that in-front of me, but you need to learn some manners..._**

 ** _He then grabs my dad's revolver and puts James in a choke hold pointing the barrel to his head. My dad instantly knew he was gonna kill him and attempted to charge him before getting the butt of a rifle by Troy to the side of the head. Carver then walks up to me and shoots James right in the side of the head, his brains go all over my face as he drops the body of James. He then walks up to my Dad who barely wasn't knocked out from that hit and is shot in the face right in-front of me. Carver then grabs me and puts me in the back of the truck and brings me to the Howe's Hardware store.)_**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Pete: Hey Adam, you feeling okay buddy?

Adam: Oh yeah, i'm fine.

Pete: Well we're going fishing at first light. A fresh couple a brookies for dinner? MMMM. Wouldn't that be nice.

Pete then leaves the room, Rebecca then comes in and begins to wash her hands.

Rebecca: I wouldn't be comfortable if I were you.

Adam: Calm down dude, Luke invited her to stay.

Rebecca: Good for him, but that's not how things work around here, we make decisions as a group. And she's wearing out her welcome. She's got what she came here for now go!

Adam: Get off her case Rebecca she's just as scared as you are!

Rebecca then froze, she then snapped.

Rebecca: How about you stop trying to swap spit with chicks honey.

Adam: That's why you think i'm being concerned for her? You want someone, who mind you is 1/3 of your age to go out in the woods by herself and die?! While wounded? Because you think she's with Carver? But you think I want to grab a quick kiss before she dies? Okay Rebecca.

Clem: Cut it out you two!

Rebecca: Damn delinquent.

Rebecca then leaves the room.

Adam then sits down with Clementine.

Adam: Sorry you had to see that. I know you're a tough kid, I just don't want you to get thrown out to die you know?

Clem: I get it, I don't want to be an asshole for asking this, but what happened to your parents.

Adam tells Clementine the flashback story.

Clem: Guess it hasn't been easy with you either...

Adam: Yep. Anyways i'm going to head to sleep, there's another couch you can use to sleep on since we're a little short on bedrooms.

Clem: Why don't you have a room?

Adam: Everyone wanted me too when we found this cabin, I told everyone that I rather sleep on the couch instead, but I really wanted the beds I just didn't say anything. Everyone insisted for me to sleep in Sarah's room but... yeah you met her so you get it.

Clem: (chuckles) yeah,

Adam: Anyways good night.

Once it was morning Pete woke Clementine and I up to go fishing with him and Nick. I grabbed my Jacket and a hunting rifle and grabbed a spare scope, I was going to offer Clem a gun but everyone is still on edge about her, mostly just Rebecca and Carlos. We leave with Pete and Nick and start walking down a trail, Nick tells us to wait for him while he goes and takes a piss. We decided to walk ahead without him because we've been to this spot to catch fish before but haven't had any luck.

Pete: How you kids holding up, I heard you guys got an earful from Rebecca last night.

Clem: She's all talk she doesn't scare me.

Adam: Yeah, she kinda went off on me when I was trying to defend Clementine.

Pete: She was in a mood last night that's for sure.

Clem: How far are these fish traps?

Pete: Not much further, up ahead.

Clem starts to look at Pete's rifle. Pete looks at Clem and I

Pete: Anyone teach you kids how to shoot? And I mean taught proper.

Clem: Yeah but not a rifle!

Pete: Makes sense less kick, thing would probably knock you on your ass. About about you son?

Adam: My dad taught me how to shoot most guns from rifles and automatics to handguns. I haven't gotten to try and learn shotguns.

Pete: Kid, you sure are different haha.

Clem: That's for sure.

Pete then goes on and tells us a story about when he first took nick hunting, and how he babied out of shooting a buck they found. He went on to tell us that he almost gutted him with the rifle to and that he found the buck a few weeks later causing Nick not to speak with him for a while. Nick then returns.

Nick: Why didn't you wait?

Pete: You want us standing while you go and piss on a tree. You know where the river is boy.

He then continues the story which causes Nick to get upset.

Nick: What are you going around telling them this for?

Pete: Cus, you almost blew her face off yesterday, seem relevant. Try'n to let her know it's nothin' personal with you.

Nick: Why are you always giving me a hard time?

Pete: Cus you're giving everyone else a hard time!

Clem: It's fine he apologized.

Nick: You're always trying to embarrass me.

Pete: You're doing a good enough job of that on you're own.

Nick then walks towards the river.

Pete then continues the story

Nick: Uncle Pete!

We all walk up to find numerous dead bodies scattered everywhere, full of bullet holes.

Clem: Who did you think did this?

Pete: Not sure yet, but it ain't your average gang o' thugs that much I know.

Nick: Think about it, you're Carver what do you do?

Clem: Who's Carver?

Pete and Nick begin to look at each other, then ignoring her question.

Pete: Check those guys there.

Clem: Adam who's Carver?

Adam: Remember the story I told you?

Clem: Yeah what about it?

Adam: Carver is the leader of the fuckers who killed my friends and my dad.

Clem: Oh...

Adam: Lets go check these bodies.

Clementine and I look at the bodies to find them all full of gun shots, the bullet holes look like they could of came from an automatic rifle. Clementine then spots a body in the distance.

Clem: There's more over there!

Pete: This isn't no rinky dinky pissin' match.

Nick: what was it then?

Pete: FUBAR (Fucked up beyond any repair (i think) )

Pete then starts crossing over to the other side.

Nick: What the fuck are you doing? We need to get the fuck outta here!

Pete: Gotta check the rest.

Nick: Why?

Pete: Calm down and think about it son!

Clem: What is someone is alive?

Nick: Who cares?

Adam: They might just be inclined on telling us who did this.

Clem and I go to the other side to check the bodies while Nick stays and keeps watch.

Nick: This is a dumb idea!

Pete: You know Nick I don't like it either but sooner or later you're gonna have to realize no one gives a fuck whether or not you like something or not.

Nick: Whatever

Pete: Come on Clem you want to be useful, keep a lookout on that tree-line.

Clem: I would be more useful with a gun.

Pete: I don't doubt it.

Clem: At some point you guys have to trust me.

Pete: Hell I trust you, not everyone is at that point yet. Give em time.

We start hearing the grunts of a walker in the distance. We walk up to it to see it stuck on the floor because it's impaled by a stop sign.

Pete: Hope this isn't anyone you know. Adam take care of it.

I pull out my Bowie Knife and quickly stabbed the lurker in the right eye.

Pete: Damn! More on that side. Go check that side and make sure they're not more of them.

Adam: Yessir.

Clem and I start looking around, I found some fresh bodies that haven't been shot in the head one guy was barely clinging onto life but it didn't look like he could speak so I quickly stabbed both of them to prevent them from turning. Clementine is talking to someone who seem to be alive.

Clem: What happened to you?!

Wounded Man: *Cough* *Wheeze*

I catch up to her to see whats going on.

Clem: You were in the woods with Christa. The woman I was with, what happened to her? Please. Tell me. TELL ME.

Wounded Man: (More coughing and wheezing) Please... (points to water)

Clem then grabs the water battle and her backpack and walks off.

Wounded Man: Pl...Please!

Adam: If you won't tell her what happened then.

I then walk up to the wounded man and pierce his skull with the Bowie Knife.

Adam : That was to prevent him from turning.

Pete: URHGHH!

We look over to see a lurker on Pete's leg as he shoots it in the face.

Nick: Pete!

Pete: I'm fine! I'm fine... I just... Lost my footing. Fuck... Fuck!

Walkers then start swarming us

Pete: I'm outta ammo!

Pete: Son of a bitch GET YOU ASSES OVER HERE all of you!

I pull out my rifle and start shooting the walkers near Nick. I run out of bullets after shooting only 3 walkers. Clem then runs toward Nick and I follow her. I pull out my M9 Beretta and aim it towards the walkers near but until Pete is tackled by a walker pinned up against a rock as the walkers simultaneously tare into his body eating him as he lets out a horrifying scream.

Nick: PETE!

Clem: We have to go!

Nick: We could of saved him! How could you just leave him?

End of Episode 1.

 ** _Thank you for reading up till this point, i'll make more of these whenever I can._**


	3. Chapter 3: A House Divided

Clementine, Nick and I all run into an abandoned shed in the middle of the forest. Walkers are following us after the noise from the gunshots and are surrounding the shed. All three of us are trying to hold the door shut so the walkers can't get in, we're all struggling though since Clem and I are kids and Nicks a mess.

Clem: What's the plan here Nick?!

He looks in the distance and sees a crate full of apples and walks towards it.

Clem: Nick! What are you doing!

Clem and I start struggling to keep the door closed.

He then blocks the door with the crate.

Clem: ARE you crazy?

Nick: Maybe... Why'd you leave my uncle?

Clem: Pete... got bit.

Nick: What?

Clem: Pete got bit back at the stream, he wasn't going to make it.

Adam: What do we do now?

Nick: I don't care.

Clem: If we're stuck here we should at least look around. Maybe we could find something to help get us outta here.

Adam: Clem lets go look around.

Clementine and I look around the "shed" until Clementine finds a shelf full of jars filled what seemed to be water.

Nick: What is that stuff let me see.

I grab the jar and hand it to Nick, he then takes a sniff. Turns out that it's not water its whiskey. Great I thought to myself, a depressed guy with whiskey, Clem and I were trying to escape and this guy would probably rather get drunk. He then takes a sip and slams his fist on the table.

Clem: What now?

Nick: Fuck if I know? We wait I guess.

Clem and start to sit on the floor and decided to wait. As the time goes by Nick has already fell asleep and Clem is still awake with me, Clementine seems to be cold and shivering.

Adam: Hey Clem are you okay? You seem cold?

Clem: I'm... Fine just cold.

Adam: If that's the case then take this.

I give Clementine my Green Jacket

Adam: You should feel warmer in this.

Clem: What about you?

Adam: Don't mind me, I kinda prefer sleeping in the cold.

Clem: Oh, thanks.

Adam: No problem, I wont let you freeze when I can help. Anyways I can't stop worrying about Nick right now, he's a mess.

Clem: I know, I just hope he doesn't do anything to drastic.

Adam: It's a lot to take in, your uncle dying and his last thoughts and memories of Nick is them arguing.

Clem: Yeah, it sucks when stuff like that happens. Anyways we should get some sleep.

Clem starts to hesitate before quickly kissing my cheek before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Adam: ?! She's so fake sleeping right now so I wont question her, okay then I guess I won't wake her then.

I then close my eyes and drift off to sleep. After about maybe 30 minutes of sleeping Clem and I are awoken by Nick throwing a shit ton of jars at the wall. We walk up to him as we walk towards him I see walkers outside roaming around.

Clem: Stop it! You're scaring me.

He continues to throw jars at the wall until he has one left. He looks at the jar, then looks at us.

Nick: I had to kill my mom. Hm, sounds weird when I say it out loud doesn't it? Luke always used to push me. I never wanted to go into business with him. I remember when he sold me on it. His plan, some fuckin' plan. A case of beer and he said "Nick, we're burning daylight!" and that was that. After six months we were flat broke, but I didn't care we were having fun.

He takes a swig from his jar of whiskey.

Nick: I wish I was like him, I wish I could keep moving all the time. But, I'm just not... Built like that. Everyone I grew up with. It all... happened to them.

He takes another swig of whiskey.

Nick: And now, it's gonna happen to us three.

Clem: We'll make it.

Nick: Bullshit! I mean whats the point. We'll just march to some new place and someone else will die. It's never gonna stop. And eventually it'll be our turn.

He takes another swig of whiskey.

Nick: I can't believe we've already been here a day! A DAY! It's been a day right?

He then looks at us

Nick: Hey kids.

He holds out the jar full of whiskey.

Nick: Have a drink with me. It's gonna be your first and your last.

Clem: No thanks.

Nick: how about you?

Adam: Nope.

Nick takes his 4th swig.

Nick: Listen, they're not coming for us. You two should go, run for it.

Clem: Wh-What are you gonna do?

Nick: Stay here, i'm tired.

Clementine started to look angry.

Clem: I knew someone like you, he was always screwing up too.

Nick: Screwing up? I didn't ask for this!

Adam: Nobody does, so what?

Clem: Come with us.

Nick: are you kidding? And leave all of this?

Adam: You can't just sit here and die.

Nick: Why not blondie? What does it matter?

Adam: You still have look and everyone else, they're still your family.

Clem: Nick we need your help please.

Nick: You're right

Nick gets up.

Nick: Look if any of us get separated the cabin is only a half a mile from here. You kids won't miss it.

He takes his fifth and final swig.

Nick: You kids ready?

I push the crate full of artificial apples out of the way as we open up the door. We walk outside the as a walker starts to creep up behind us. Nick grabs the jar and hit the walker over the head with it.

Nick: Ha! Fuck you motherfucker!

More walkers start to show up. Nick then walks the the right.

Nick: Hey! Over here! C'mon you fucks look at me!

The walkers start to follow Nick.

Nick: You guys get the fuck outta here!

Adam: What about you?

Nick: What about me? Just go!

Clem and I start running and dodging walkers attempting to grab us as we head to the lodge. Clem and I start running until it becomes day light as enter the cabin to see Carlos and Rebecca sitting down.

Carlos: Adam, Clementine are you kids alright? Luke is not with you?

Rebecca: Where's Alvin?

Clem: Pete got bit!

Rebecca: What!

Carlos: What happened?

Adam: Walkers attacked us, killing Pete.

Carlos: My god.

Rebecca: Where were you? Where were you EXACTLY!?

Clem: Down by the stream.

Rebecca: We gotta go.

Carlos: Now just hold on a minute.

Rebecca: My husband is still out there! GET . THE . GUNS.

Carlos leaves the room.

Rebecca: Look and Alvin started looking for you two, I told them not to go. Dammit Luke.

Carlos comes back into the room

Carlos: Clementine, can you please watch Sarah?

Clem: I can take care of her, you can trust me.

Carlos: Thank you, Adam I need you to stay with Clementine. Before you say anything I know you're a good shot, but you're a kid and it would be saver if you helped her out with Sarah.

Adam: Whatever, okay I got it i'll help her. Hurry! You're wasting time!

Carlos: Thank you!

Carlos leaves with Rebecca.

As Clem and I walk into Sarah's room to distract her until our photos we're taken by Sarah.

Sarah: I found this under the house, there's all kinds of old stuff.

Clem and I walk up to her she hands Clem the photo of us two together side by side.

Sarah: Take one of me!

Clem: Sure.

Sarah: Get me in a good pose okay? (Stands still) Okay! I'm ready!

Clem and I were terrible when it comes to poker faces Sarah able to know that something is wrong.

Sarah: Whats wrong? Um, Where's my Dad?

Adam: They're... fishing.

Sarah: Come on I know that's not true.

Sarah begins to have a tiny panic attack

Sarah: Sorry... I-i just need to...

Sarah then spots a figure outside.

Sarah: Luke's back!

Sarah Clem and Adam all walk downstairs, Sarah is taking cover against a painting.

Sarah: Guys I think I know him! He can't see me. You have to make him go away.

Adam: Sarah go and find somewhere to hide.

Sarah: Like where?

Carver: Helloooo~!

Sarah: Guys! I can't breath... I can't breath!

Clem: SSH!

Adam: I'll grab the knife in the kitchen you distract him and i'll get him okay?

Clem: Okay!

Clem starts walking towards the door and reaches for the lock. Carver then opens the door.

Carver: Hello there.

Clem: Hello. How are you?

Carver: Well i'm doing just fine thank you. My family and I are set up ways down river i'm kinda surprised we haven't ran into each other yet. What's your name?

Clem: Whats your name?

Carver: My name is George Honey.

Carver then reaches his hand out for Clem to shake. She chooses to ignore shaking his hand.

Carver: Pleasure to meet you.

Carver: Mind if I come in for a bit? I've been out all morning and this heat has got me cooked!

Clem: Yes I do mind.

Carver starts to look around as Sarah slips by them. I'm hiding behind the kitchen counter with the kitchen knife ready to strike him if he gets to close.

Carver: This is a nice place. Is there anyone else around?

Carver: You usually don't come across places this big, could pack a lot of folks in here.

Clem: ...

Carver: You can talk to me alright, i'm not gonna bite. Well I'll cut to the chase, i'm out here looking for my people eight of them to be exact, they've been gone a long while and i'm worried they might of gotten lost maybe you've seen them. Couple Farm boys and a old man. Spanish Guy and his daughter, Quiet girl, a bit taller then you. A big black guy and his pregnant wife, and most importantly a little blonde kid about your age a little taller then you, likes to wear a green jacket that looks similar to the one you have on you right now.

Clementine just crosses her arm and looks at the Carver.

Carver starts looking around the place and I decide to leave the kitchen and try to get the drop on him, I hid behind the arm of the sofa as Carver enters the kitchen.

Carver: Just passing through or have you been here a while? I just hope you're not one of those knuckleheads going up north heading for shangri-la

Clem: Been here for over a year.

They both walk out of the kitchen as Sarah goes upstairs and hides under her bed.

Carver: I thought you said no one is here.

Clem: Nobody is here!

He then pull out my dad's revolver and goes upstairs.

Carver then finds a photo that Clem and I took of Sarah.

Carver: Who's this?

Clem continues to have her arms crossed and stare at the man.

Carver: You have no idea who these people are do you?

Clem: I don't know what you're talking about

Carver: Let me ask you this, when you met em how much did they trust you?

Clem: Whats your point?

Carver: If people don't trust you, how can you trust them? Well I think I overstayed my welcome.

Clem: Why shouldn't I trust them?

Carver: You have a very good day now.

The three of us meet in Sarah's room

Clem: He's gone.

Sarah: What if he comes back?

Sarah Clem and I are all sitting on the couch, until I suggest that we find the others. The minute we enter the kitchen Luke and the others come back.

Luke: Clementine!

Carlos: Sarah.

Luke: You two we're with Nick right? We gotta go find him.

Sarah: A man was here.

Rebecca: What did she say?

Sarah: Someone came to the cabin!

Rebecca: What!?

Sarah: Clementine talked to him.

Rebecca: And you just opened the door for him!

Adam: She didn't open the door he just came in.

Carlos: Did he say was his name was?

Rebecca: Maybe it wasn't him!

Alvin: You know damn well who it was.

Clem: He said his name was George.

Rebecca: George?

Adam: The guy was Carver, I caught a quick look but I wasn't able to jump him since he had "his" gun out.

Sarah: He talked about you dad. You're not gonna hurt anyone are you?

Luke: Of course not Sarah, your dad is the nicest man I know which is why he's not gonna do something crazy or, not nice.

Carlos: You know these are bad people sweetie, They will do or say anything to hurt us.

Luke: So what do you two think, did it seem like he was coming back?

Adam: Yeah.

Sarah: He saw a picture of me.

Carlos: Pictures what were you doing taking pictures?

Adam: I took the picture,

Clem: No, I took it.

Sarah: No I told them too!

Carlos: He was scouting. Clementine must of surprised him, if she haven't been there, there's no telling what we could of done to Sarah or Adam. Well he's to smart to stick around, but he'll be back with the rest. We don't have much time.

Luke: He's right everyone pack up we're moving out.

Clem: Why did you leave his camp?

Carlos: Because we had too. Clem I don't know what he told you but William Carver is a dangerous man, he's the leader of a camp not to far from here and he's very smart, we're lucky to have escaped. Look sorry to involve you but now that he's seen you you'll be better with us. We have to leave.

Clem walks up to me and throws me my jacket.

Clem: Thank you, for letting me borrow this.

Adam: No problem, it's a shame though, I thought you looked cute in this.

Clem starts to blush a bit.

Adam: Anyways pack whatever you have we'll be heading out soon.

Luke: Adam!

Adam: Hm?

Luke: Look we gotta find Nick on our way out, you know the way right?

Adam: Yeah.

We all start walking down the road that leads to the shed.

Luke: You said that it was just up here?

Adam: Yeah, just a little more.

Adam and Clem are walking together. Rebecca walks up to them.

Rebecca: Hey Clem... Sorry if I gave you some shit back there, i'm just a little on edge.

Clem: It's okay.

Rebecca: If it's not you and Adam i'm yelling at lately, it's Alvin and then i'm in real trouble.

Clem: I can handle it, I'm not just some little kid.

Rebecca: I felt the same way when I was your age. My dad was always giving me shit, and I thought he didn't know a god damn thing. You know none of us would make it on our own. Sometimes it's just hard to know just how dependent I am on everyone. I'm not used to that, I'm not comfortable with that. I'm supposed to be a mom soon, guess I need to work on my patience. Alvin and I still don't know what to call her, or a he if that man gets his wish. Any suggestions, Clem?

Clementine and I then walks towards the shed, everyone soon follows. Luke and I start killings the walkers around us before opening up the shed. We open up the door to see Nick lying on the floor... We all walk towards him. He still breathing.

Luke: Jesus.

Nick: Hey man you got any aspirin?

Luke: Nick, you asshole.

Luke then helps Nick up. Then then begin to hug each other.

Nick: Pete's dead.

Luke: I know. We gotta get moving okay? Carver's gang showed can you make it?

Nick: Yeah... Yeah.

Luke: Alright lets go.

Nick then walks up to us.

Nick: Hey kids, I just want to say, thanks for not giving up on me.

Clem: I'm sorry about Pete,

Nick: Yeah...

Nick begins to walk slower then everyone.

Luke: What exactly happened at the cellar

Clem: He got drunk, I was scared.

Luke: Goddammit Nick. I'm worried about that kid, can you two keep an eye out for him please. Clem, you sure you still want to come with us?

Clem: Yeah I'm with you guys now.

Adam: That's good to hear.

Luke: And we're glad to have you.

Clem: Not everyone is.

Luke: They'll get there. Well we got about 4 or 5 days to reach them mountains, if they're tracking us we should be able to lose them up there.

Rebecca: Five days?

Alvin: It's gonna be okay Bec'.

Carlos: We have to keep moving now it's our only choice.

 ** _FIVE DAYS LATER_**

After days of walking without much rest my legs are starting to kill me, In the distance we see a big red bridge, everyone is moving at about half of the speed that we were going originally. We were all exhausted from walking non stop with barely any sleep. We stopped sometimes for the night and had someone keep watch while everyone else sleeps, we stop near some large rock while all walking extremely slow. You can mistake us for a walker by how we were moving. Luke pulls out his map while Clementine grabbed some binoculars and scouted ahead.

Luke: See anything?

Alvin: She better have, we been walking for a goddamn week.

Carlos: We just need to find shelter.

Clem: (Looks at the ski lodge) There's a building on the mountain.

Luke: What does it look like?

Clem: It's big.

Adam: That sounds like a good place to spend the night, don't you guys agree?

Luke: Yep.

I walk up to Rebecca and her what left of the food that we have.

Adam: Here have this, you should eat. (Hands her his rations of his food)

Rebecca: But we're almost out of food, we have to save it.

Adam: Are you sure? I don't mind it, Alvin doesn't have a problem with it. I'm sure Clementine will allow you to have it too. It's not that big of a deal, you're eating for two remember?

Rebecca: (Eyes widen) Wow, thank you but I can't accept this without everyone's permission first, i'll ask when we get to that Ski Lodge, but thank you.

Adam: No problem.

Clem: There's a lift, or something.

Luke: Chair lift? Must be that ski resort.

Clem: I've never been skiing.

Alvin: Bec and I went once.

Rebecca: It wasn't pretty.

Adam: I went with my Dad once when I was around 5 or 6, he brought me to one when left Toronto and took a trip to Ottawa for a week. I didn't know how to do anything but it was fun.

Rebecca: Well that's nice.

Clem: There's a bridge.

Adam: Does it look passable?

Clem: I think so.

Adam: That's good to hear.

Clem: There's also a little house by the bridge.

Carlos: How big is it?

Clem: It's pretty small.

Carlos: We need to cross that bridge. Let's go.

Luke: Hold on' now we can't all just running across that thing okay, if we get spotted we gon' be trapped.

Adam: Going around that lake should take too long, what do you suggest?

Luke: I'm going to sneak across and make sure it's clear before everyone else comes here.

Adam: I'll come with you to watch you back.

Carlos: Do you think splitting up the group is a good idea?

Luke: I never said it was a GOOD idea. But it's better than riskin' everybody at once.

Alvin: What's you plan?

Luke: Clem, Adam and I can scoot across the bridge low and slow and make sure nobody's waiting for us on the other side.

Alvin: We'll have a tough time covering you guys from back here.

Adam: We'll turn back if everything gets too bad.

Carlos: Clementine should stay here, She's...

Luke: She's what?

Carlos: She just a little girl.

Clem: I can do it.

Carlos: What about you Adam?

Luke: Carlos, Adam can take care of himself don't worry.

Adam: I volunteered to do this, of course I can do it.

Luke: See? No problem. It's gon' be fine, okay? We'll signal you guys in ten minutes. Just wait for a light on the other side.

Nick: I'm coming too.

Luke: You stay with the group.

Nick: I'm fine Luke.

Carlos: I don't like this.

Luke: Yeah whens the last time you liked anything Carlos.

Nick: If something happens i'll cover you.

Luke looks at Clem and I

Luke: Lets go.

The three of us continue to walk and Luke begins to talk to Clem.

Luke: Hey uh, sorry about that, It's just I could use your kid's eye right now and I don't trust Nick to tie his own damn shoes right now.

Adam: Everyone is still on edge about Carver.

Clem: It's been five days, why would Carver still be following us?

Luke dodges the question, and before I could answer Luke asks Clementine another question.

Luke: What's the most important thing in this world? What does everyone want?

Clem: Family.

Luke: It's a tough world out there without people you can trust. (awkward silence for a few seconds) Anyways, you can ask Rebecca about all of that i'm not going to get in the middle of it. We've all made mistakes, done things that we regret.

Adam: Seems like we're already in the middle of it.

Clem: Tell me about it.

As we walk ahead the three of us come across three walkers, two of them are walking while the other is sitting on a rock.

Adam: Alright, we can't shoot them it's too much noise, how about we take them?

Luke: I like your style.

Luke: Okay, Adam and I got the big ones and you got the small one.

Clem: I got the small one.

Adam: Okay let's do it.

I pull out my Bowie Knife as I crouch-walk towards the walker, Clementine hits the sitting walker in the head killing it but causing the Hammer to get stuck in it's fractured skull. Luke then decapitates the second walker and I stab the walkers leg with my Knife and stab it twice in the neck and once through the eye. Clem is struggling to get her Hammer out of the walker's head.

Luke: Go on give it a good pull, it should come free.

Clem: I know I've done this before remember? In a shed.

Adam: Oh... Shit... haha.

Clem then yanks the hammer out of the walker's head.

Luke: Nice work kids (Pats us on the back)

Clem: (Sarcastically) Ow...

We all walk onto the bridge walking on the side of it, the wood looks all rotten and would probably break if enough wait was on it. As we're walking up we come across 2 walkers near the station and behind us another 2 walkers show up. One of the walkers is in front of the other one by about 2 meters. We all pull out our melee weapons and as Luke goes towards the closest walker behind us, as he's walking one of the wooden slabs break as Luke falls through the bridge but grabs on to two pieces of metal near the bottom. One of the walkers is brought with him impaling him but he's still alive trying to grab Luke.

Clem: LUKE!

Luke: Clem! I'm okay, just stuck.

Clem and I try reaching out to Luke as a walker draw near.

Luke: Behind you!

Clem: Holy shit.

Clementine then hits the walker in the right knee busting the knee cap and goes to hit it over the head. As she swings the hammer gets stuck inside of the walker jaws as it's still alive. Clem pulls out the hammer and the jaw of the walker as she Is sent flying back, she almost falls off the bridge until I grab her hand and pull her back in. The walker without a jaw then jumps towards us but we both dodge it. Clem manged to dodge the walker as it fell into the water but she loses her hammer. We're both on the side of bridge holding on as another walker comes toward us. Clementine then hangs off the edge to prevent her from being eaten from the walker.

Adam: CLEM! GRAB MY HAND!

I pull her onto the bridge as I grab my Bowie Knife and stab the walker directly in the face. I climb back onto the bridge with Clem and walk towards Luke, before we reached it Clementine grabbed Luke's machete and a metal pole lying on the floor. She kills the last walker with the machete before handing Luke the piece of metal, Luke then reaches the top with us as the impaled walker is hit in the head by Luke on the way up, killing it.

Luke: Thanks a bunch kids.

Adam: Let's keep moving.

As we walk we see a hooded figure in the distance,

Luke: You kids see him?

I reach for my gun but Luke stops me.

Luke: Maybe he's friendly. Just play it cool, and you kids do the talking.

Adam: What the hell, why?

Luke: I don't want to get into a fight, and you think he'd shoot some little kids?

Adam: Actually yes! It's the apocalypse, anyone would shoot anyone!

Clem:Is he with Carver?

Luke: I don't think so.

Clementine steps foward.

Matthew: Well, Who are you?

Clementine: What do you want?

Matthew: I saw you coming and decided to come meet you three half way, these your kids?

Luke doesn't answer.

Matthew: Huh, you don't look like assholes. Are you assholes? No offense or anything, but you run into a lot of assholes now a day.

Adam: You're the one holding the gun,

Matthew: Touché. Well you guys heading North like everyone else?

Luke: Everyone else?

Matthew: I see at least one group a day move through here.

Clem: Have you've seen someone named Christa?

Matthew: Maybe.

Clem: Really?

Matthew: I don't know, there's a lot of groups that pass by here. I gotta say you three look like shit, if you need food I got some canned stuff in the station behind me.

Adam: That's real nice of you, but no offense, what's the catch?

Matthew: No catch kiddo, I've got plenty.

Luke: Well alright then, thank you.

Matthew: Hey no problem, it's nice running into friendly faces out there, like I've said I have food inside the cabin and also some supplies, and if you want you can...

His eyes begin to widen

Matthew: What the fuck man?

Nick begins to run up to us with his rifle and points at Matthew. Matthew then begins to point at him.

Adam: NO NICK HE'S WITH US!

Luke: NICK NO!

Clem: STO-

Luke and I then grab Clementine and duck as a gunshot is heard, as we look up we see Matthew holding his neck as blood gushes out of his neck going all over his clothes and the floor, I was standing very close to Matthew when he was shot causing some of his blood to hit me, he starts struggling to stay on his feet as he falls off the bridge into the river. Nick then runs up to us.

Nick: Did I hit him? Where is he?

Luke: I told you not to shoot!

Adam: He fell off the goddamn bridge, i'm now covered in his blood what if his people find out about this?

Luke: Why didn't you wait for a signal?

Clem: Why did you shoot?

Nick: He pointed a gun at me.

Adam: No Nick you pointed first don't act like you didn't he was going to help us!

Luke: For fuck sake Nick! I told you not to shoot!

Nick: How was I suppose to hear you? You gave me a clear shot.

Adam: That shot ran out for miles and it's going to draw walkers over here.

Luke: We gotta get off this bridge come on.

We all start to walk towards the mini house Clementine spotted earlier to take a seat,

Rebecca: Who the fuck... was that back there?

Luke: I don't know

Alvin: Looked like he had a gun on you.

Nick: That asshole drew on me! He was about to shoot.

Adam: No he didn't Nick you drew on him first, he only pointed a gun at you since you pointed one at him.

Clem: Everybody calm down!

Alvin: What did it look like kids, was he gon' shoot?

Adam: Maybe, I don't know, let's just hope we don't run into his group, or else we'll really be in trouble.

Luke: Either way you could of hit one of us!

Nick: Yeah but I didn't

Luke: Look Nick, I know Pete was close to you but you can't-

Nick: Don't fucking talk about him.

Carlos: Do you think he was with Carver?

Adam: It's hard to say, I don't so, he fell off the bridge.

Alvin: He fell off the damn bridge? And that blood on you is it his?

Adam: Yep.

Carlos: We have to keep moving,

Rebecca: I- I can't. I need a minute.

Carlos: Fine, Luke can I talk to you alone?

Luke: Sure thing.

Carlos and Luke walk away from the group to have a discussion most likely about Nick. Alvin then walks up to Clem and I.

Alvin: Hey kids, you got anything to eat? Bec's dying over here.

Rebecca: Alvin I told you i'm fine.

Adam: I gave her some food before we came over here, the man said the was some food in the station, Clem and I could go check it out if you want.

Alvin: That would be great thanks kids.

Clem and I both walk towards the shed as Nick stops us in our tracks.

Nicks: Thanks a lot for backing me up there. I'm sure they're talking about me right now. (Does Carlos Impression) "Luke! He's becoming a danger to the group!" So who was that guy? I swear he looked like he was holding you guys up. I figured he was with Carver.

Clem: He was just a guy.

Nick: Yeah, If Alvin is in front of me he takes the shot. What a fucking mess. Maybe I am losing it, I don't know anymore. God i'm hungry. What time is it anyways?

He then looks at his right arm,

Nick: Shit, Shit!

Clem: What's wrong?

Nick: I left my watch back at the cabin... it was Pete's, he gave it to me. You know what? I'm going to go talk to them.

Nick then gets up and walks towards Luke and Carlos. Clementine and I enter the cabin, We come across this looked trunk, She tries to open it but it's locked.

Clem: (tries to open it) Locked. That man probably had the key.

Adam: Maybe we can use something to pry it open.

Clem: Good idea let's keep our eyes peeled.

Clementine then stands up and finds a hunting knife.

Clem: Hey Adam! Look what I found!

Adam: Hey you should hold onto that, you have another weapon now since your hammer is gone. Hey that gives me an idea!

Clem: Whats that?

Adam: Maybe you should bust the lock with the knife!

Clem: Oh okay!

She sticks the knife onto the lock hatch and busts it open.

When we opened it we found a bunch of Stephen King books and two cans of beans. Alvin then walks into the room.

Alvin: Man, not that we didn't haven't bad but look at this dump.

He looks to see Clem and I holding the canned peaches.

Alvin: Man guess he did have food, man fuck Nick. Nick's lost a lot of his people that's for sure.

Clem: He was trying to help us.

Alvin: Yeah, and someone died. That's straight up murder in my book. Do you know anyone who would do such a thing like that?

Clem: Actually, yeah. A woman in our group, her dad died and she just shot another woman.

Alvin: Damn what did you do?

Clem: We left her behind.

Alvin: Damn, how about you kid?

Adam: This guy in our group, his name was Thomas, while in a quarantine zone in Canada he just shot and killed his best friend before we left because he didn't want us to leave.

Alvin: So what happened to him?

Adam: He was gunned down by Carver's men. Carver then proceeded to kill the rest of the people I was with, which included my Dad and James, another guy we were with. Ask Luke about it later if you want to learn more, I told him everything back at Carver's Camp.

Alvin: Oh shit, sorry kid didn't mean to bring back old memories.

Adam: It's fine I can deal with it. Take this. (Hands Alvin the can of peaches.)

Adam: Give this to Rebecca, she's going to be eating for two correct?

Alvin: You sure man?

Adam: Yeah, just don't tell the others. We'll say we only found one. Clem, are you with me?

Clem: Yeah Rebecca can have it, I won't say another.

Alvin: Thanks kids, it means a lot. It's good to see that you're putting the baby first.

Adam: No problem.

Alvin then looks at Nick who is talking to Carlos and Luke.

Alvin: It's a shame, he's was a good guy, still a good guy. He's just losing it. Hell god knows we're not perfect, I'm glad to have you're with us kids.

As we walk up we notice a small herd of walkers walk towards us, most likely from the gunshot

Alvin: We got a problem here.

Luke: Yeah, we saw it. Alright everyone we're heading out!

We all start running towards the ski lodge.

30 minutes later.

We're all walking up the hill where the chairlift is once again, completely out of breath, we stop on some sort of patio we all start taking cover to check for walkers.

Rebecca (Panting): Well... what are we... waiting for?

Adam: We have to be careful.

Rebecca: Careful? We've been on the road for five days, my back is done being careful.

Adam: It doesn't look like anyone is home.

We all check the front doors to find them all board'd up.

Alvin: Damn Nailed down tight.

Nick is walking up and down in a vertical line with is rifle out, as Luke walks up to Clem and I.

Luke: It would be good to know if anyone is back there.

He looks at a ladder

Luke: Could probably get a better view from out top. You would have a better time getting up there, you feel like taking a look? It will be like climbing a tree house, a really talk tree house.

Clem: I had a tree house once.

Luke: Where there you go.

Clem: I hated it.

The three of us walk towards the ladder as Clem climbs up it,

Clem: I can see the bridge.

Adam: Good!

Clem then sees something in the distance.

Clem: Wait! I see something.

Adam: What is it?

Clem: A light! But wait there's another!

Luke the grabs my shoulder as we see more survivors have a stand down with our group.

Luke: Come on Adam get your gun out follow me!

Adam: Oh shit okay!

Clem: Luke!

I grab out my M9 Beretta and walk towards the group,

Adam: Who the hell are you people? (I have my gun pointed at the man with the Big Beard and Hat)

Kenny: A fucking kid? (Points at me)

Carlos: Tell us who you are!

Luke: Listen everyone just stay calm!

Sarita: Who are you people? Are you trying to rob us?

Rebecca: Excuse me honey but do I look like a fucking thief?

Walter: Everyone calm down!

Alvin: Hey man you calm the fuck down!

Carlos: Sarah get behind me!

Walter: Just tell us who you are!

Adam: We aren't here to rob anyone, just put down the fucking gun!

Kenny: Fuck that!

Clementine then walks through our group.

Luke: Woah, Woah, Woahh, Woah.

Sarita: Please just do as he says.

The man in with the beard then looks at Clementine as his eyes start to widen in shock. Clem then walks towards him.

Clem (Shocked): Kenny!?

Luke: Wait you know this guy?

Kenny: Cl-Clementine?

They instant start to hug.

Adam: I'll take that as a yes.

Kenny: These people with you?

Clem: Yes.

Kenny: We can talk inside.

Adam: Are you sure you don't mind?

Walter: It's going to storm soon, please do.

We all walk inside the cabin. The cabin was huge, there was a fireplace and even a Christmas tree, it has a very warm and cozy vibe in it.

Walter: Kenny and Sarita have been staying with us for several weeks now. Used to be a ski lodge so naturally we have a lot of food.

Adam: I wonder if the wind turbines still work.

Walter: Believe it or not young man they do work, we still get power from them and we use them to light up the lodge. We tend to keep the lights off at night to avoid drawing attention.

Walter then looks behind be to see Clem laughing.

Walter: What's funny?

Kenny: Oh nothing, Walt.

Kenny: Walter, here is one smart son of a bitch, makes a mean can of beans too

Walter: Why don't you two get caught up as I prepare some dinner.

Everyone else enters the ski lodge.

Walter: Please, make yourselves at home, you can leave your things over there.

Rebecca: The hell we will.

Nick: Yeah i'm holding onto my rifle thanks.

Walter: You're our guests here there's no need to worry.

Nick: Tell him to put his rifle down then (Looks at Kenny)

Kenny then looks at Clementine.

Kenny: Do you vouch for these people, Clem? If you say they're good, then I'm good.

Nick: You're the one waving a gun around man.

Clem: They're cool.

Kenny then puts his rifle on the bench. Sarah, Carlos and Sarita walk in. Sarah sees the Christmas tree.

Sarah: Dad! Look! A Christmas tree!

Carlos: Not now Sarah.

Sarita: Isn't it great? We found it all in storage.

Sarah: It's amazing.

Everyone then starts to put there things on the bench, I'm stilling feeling iffy about it so I hold onto my knife and Beretta. No one notices me not putting it down so I was good to go.

Sarita: Good now if you all follow me I could show you where you can sleep.

Everyone follows Sarita as she shows us where we would sleep. Luke then walks up to me.

Luke: Hey Kid you're going to be able to sleep on an actual bed now how do you feel about that?

Adam: Feels great, but i'm going to miss the cabin, even for the short time we've been there.

Luke: Yeah I know how you feel man.

Adam: I feel like something bad is going to happens soon,

Luke: Do you trust these people?

Adam: That guy in with the beard gives me a weird vibe,

Luke: You too huh? Can you do me a favor then?

Adam: What is it?

Luke: Since Clem and Kenny seem to be close, why don't you attempt to get close with him as well? See if he's as dangerous as we think.

Adam: I don't know man, I kinda didn't give the best first impression.

Luke: Hows that?

Adam: I pointed my gun at him and starting cussing like usual.

Luke: Seems like something you would do, but hey don't let it get you down.

Adam: I wont.

Sarita: So that is it, hope you all enjoy the places, this is the guests room that people rent back in the day, you can all share it.

Adam: Thank you miss.

We all walk down stairs, I see Clementine and Kenny sitting talking, as I walk up too them I heard Kenny speaking about Sarita. Guess they're a couple or something.

Kenny: Gosh it's great to have you back!

Sarita: You two catching up?

Kenny: Clem, this is my girl Sarita, isn't she beautiful?

Sarita: Nice to meet you Clementine.

Kenny: Hey Walt, where's Matthew? He still out there rooting around?

Walter: Of course he is, welp I'll start dinner.

Kenny then looks at me.

Kenny: Heya, uh... Adam was it?

Adam: Yeah hi, um, sorry for being so aggressive and stuff when we first met.

Kenny: No problem, I would of done the same, but I got to say kid, you we're upfront pointing that gun at me like an adult, I didn't expect for you or Clementine to show up, well how about this. You and Clem go help Walt with dinner?

Kenny then starts talking to Luke and Nick

Kenny: I could use a hand outside, we gotta lot of supplies we need before the storm hits.

Nick: Sure

Clem and I walk up to Walter who is preparing some sort of stew.

Walter: Hey Kids, you two settling in well enough?

Clem: Yeah thanks.

Walter: Excellent, do you want to help me prepare some dinner? So how do you know Kenny? He and Sarita have been a HUGE help.

Clem: We're old friends. I met him after it happened.

Walter: When he was with Lee? Yeah he only told us a little bit. How about this young man how did you two meet?

Clem: We known each other for about 1 week.

Walter: Is that so? So do you guys have a thing?

Clem: What!? No! (Blushes) It's not like that.

Of course the first thing Walter says when he sees two kids of the opposite gender he has to ask that.

Adam: Yeah it's not.

Walter: My bad for asking, was just curious.

Adam: Of course you were.

Walter: Connecting with people is so important. I don't know what I would do without Matthew. Gosh you two remind me of my students. I can't imagine what it's like growing up in the middle of all of this.

Adam: Most people would tend to underestimate kids, we tend to use that to our advantage.

Walter: Smart kids. (Takes a sip of the stew he's making) Mmm! Almost done, would you kids like to be the first one to try it?

Clementine looks at the food in disgust. Which is expected it didn't look all that good, it seemed like all they had was canned food.

Clem: What is this?

Walter: Le Walter Surprise! An autumnal legume salad with a peach roux.

Adam: Wah..?

Walter: It's peaches and beans. It's all we got.

He then pulls out the can to revel a can of beans similar to the cans we found in the shack near the bridge.

Walter: Hm, Striking resemblance.

Clem and I soon realized that we might of just killed someone from their group.

Walter: Anyways I'll take it from here.

He then grabs the pot and walks away.

Clementine and I go to Sarita, she asks us to help her with decorating the Christmas tree by grabbing some things like a Star/Angel to put on top of the tree, Clem and I walk to the top of the stairs.

Rebecca: It's crazy, why would they follow us this far?

Carlos: We can't be sure.

Alvin: It's been a week man, we gotta be outta the woods.

Carlos: We can't be sure, they might be tracking us.

Alvin: Tracking?! What the fuck do you think they are, Ninjas?

Rebecca: Clem, Luke said you saw some people in the valley

Alvin: People? Way down there? How?

Rebecca: She's got binoculars genius.

Clem: I saw lights.

Rebecca: Which way did they go?

Clem: Back into the woods.

Carlos: We can't take any chances, we leave at dawn.

Rebecca: But we're save here for tonight right?

Carlos: Adam, you talked to that man Walter right? What did he say?

Adam: He mentioned someone else, his friend his name is Matthew.

Alvin: Look I don't care what that man said we staying here tonight,

Carlos: Clem just talk to the rest of them, they trust you two alright? See what you can find out. I'ma go find Luke.

Rebecca: I don't feel so good.

Adam: What's wrong?

Rebecca: I just need something to drink.

Alvin: Be back in a bit then.

Alvin goes downstairs. Clementine asks Rebecca if she was okay.

Rebecca: Just got a little dizzy. I can't even take care of myself, how am I supposed to raise a child? I mean, how can anyone now?

Clem: I think it's possible.

Rebecca: How do you know?

Clem: We'll Adam and I are still here.

Rebecca: I know it's gonna be hard. But at the same time, I already feel a little less lonely. Because I know no matter what happens, I'll get to meet someone new. She's kicking, you kids wanna hear?

Clem: Can I?

Clementine then puts her right ear up to Rebecca's chest,

Rebecca: She's going to be a runner. How about you hon, do you wanna hear?

Adam: No thank you, that stuff kinda freaks me out.

Rebecca: (Chuckles) Okay then.

Rebecca then pauses for a bit.

Rebecca: It's not his.

Clem: Who's is it then?

Rebecca: If Alvin finds out he'll kill me. I don't know what to do. I can't believe i'm asking little kids for advice.

Adam: He won't kill you.

Alvin then walks back upstairs

Rebecca: There's my man!

Alvin: Just need to get some food in you. Thanks for staying with her kids, Can you ask that Walter guy when we're going to eat?

Adam: Sure thing.

Clementine then grabs the angel and puts it on top of the tree.

Sarita: Beautiful, I used to love this time of year. You know, now that your friends are here, this place is starting to feel like a real home. Matthew and Walter are amazing people, it's dangerous to be this kind, but they can't help it. Wait until you meet Matthew, he is a real character. The first time he met me he called me Rita, so I call him Matty now.

Clem: What does Matthew look like?

Sarita: Oh he's a handsome man, little shorter then Walter. He should be back soon. Clem, I wanted to ask you, does Kenny seem different to you? I didn't know him before and well, i'm curious.

Clem: He does seem different then how I remember.

Sarita: In what way?

Clem: I'm not sure.

Kenny then walks up to Sarah, Sarita, Clem, and I.

Kenny: Well you four have been busy.

Sarita: Kenny! Isn't it great?

She try's to carry the box full of supplies until Kenny plays gentleman.

Kenny: I got it hon,

Sarita: I think I can manage, Ken.

Kenny: I said I got it!

Kenny then grabs the box of supplies and walks away.

Sarita: Always has to play the gentleman, but I tell you when I met him he wouldn't lift a fly.

Walter: Well everyone! Dinner is served! Come on let's eat.

Clementine and I start walking towards the table, we see two tables filled with Kenny's people and another filled with people for our group, everyone seems to be enjoying what they're eating.

Clem: Where do you want to sit, Adam?

Just as Clementine and I walk up we see Luke and Kenny put their hands up

Kenny: Right here, Kids!

Adam: Oh this is awkward. Lets just sit wherever you want.

Clementine and I walk towards Luke, Kenny then has an expression of misery. Clem and I sit beside Nick and start eating our canned beans.

Luke: So whats the deal with your friend here?

Carlos then comes and sits down.

Carlos: Yes we were just talking about this Kenny. What do you make of him kids?

Clem: I trust him.

Luke: With your life? How about you Adam?

Adam: If Clem trusts him I will too.

Luke: Walter was telling me his family died.

Sarah: That's horrible.

Luke: Thing like that can hit a guy pretty hard.

Alvin: He lost his whole family?

Clem: He lost it a little after that.

Luke: Lost it how?

Clem: Well, he drinks.

Luke: Oh well.

Walter and Kenny then leave their table and come to ours, Carlos then leaves our table. Kenny then sits beside Luke.

Kenny: Hey there.

Luke: Hey.

Kenny: Hope you like the food.

Luke: Oh... oh it's great thanks.

Kenny: Peaches and Beans, great for nutrition. Not too great on the way out though.

He begins to laugh, I chuckle a bit.

Luke: You okay Adam?

Adam: (Finishes chuckling) Oh it's nothing, just reminds me of the type of jokes my Dad used to say.

Kenny: Is that so? So... it's Luke and Nick. Luke and Nick. You guys look like a good match.

Nick: What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

Kenny: I'm just saying you guys look like good friends is all.

Luke: So what's your plan? Hold out for the winter?

Kenny: Actually we were thinking of moving on, somewhere up North. Have you ever heard of a place called, Wellington?

Clem: Yeah, Christa and I were heading there.

Adam: Isn't it supposed to be a big camp up near Michigan?

Nick: Michigan?

Kenny: Do you have a fucking hearing problem kid? Yeah, Michigan, think about fresh water, lots of land, and cold ass winters so the walkers get slow.

Adam: That's actually sounds great.

Nick: It sounds like fucking bullshit

Kenny: Listen Vanilla Ice, (lol) I don't know what your fucking problem is but you're more then welcome to leave in the morning.

Nick: That would be just fine by me!

Kenny: What the fuck is the deal with these guys Clem?

Nick: Hey fuck you buddy.

Luke: It's fine Nick we're not staying.

Clem: Please stop fighting.

Adam: You're making my ears hurt with all of this yelling.

Kenny then looks at his plate

Walter: Gentlemen, there's no need for this. We've all had a long day, how about we just eat.

Kenny looks at me.

Kenny: Pass me that can, Duck.

Clementine's eyes widen once she heard the name "Duck", who's Duck I thought to myself. Kenny then realized what he said and started closing his eyes, I'm guessing Duck was his son who died. He's probably remembering him right now.

Luke: Duck? Who's Duck?

Clem: Leave him alone Luke.

Walter: Hey Clem, Adam how about you come and help me outside for a moment.

Clementine and I walk out side with Walter,

Walter: I used to be a teacher, And I remember what It was like being caught in the middle of two cliques. I suspect they'll find common ground soon enough. It may take a little time but hey that's how everything works, it will be fine.

We start walking.

Walter: You see relationships are like machines. You don't throw them out when they break down. You get your hands dirty and grease the wheels.

Adam: We're going to leave in the morning.

Walter: No, No you gotta stay!

Clem: We have to keep moving

Walter: In this world you don't "Have" to do anything. They say the world is over, but I'll tell you, It's not. People are more political now then ever before. In the end we can't change the world. All we can do is learn from each other; to empathize and use our heads. "All war is a symptom of man's failure as a thinking animal." Steinbeck, have you two read him? Well we have plenty of time to catch you two up on your reading, my partner Matthew is amassing quite the literature collection, I think you'll both like him. He likes to read Stephen King. In any case as long as we have our wits about us, we can always make the right choice, right?

Walter looks at the expressions on our face, he is suspecting something is wrong. As Clem and I thought, Nick killed Matthew and we didn't know what to say

Walter: Is something the matter? Do you have something to tell me?

Adam: Um, I'm just worried about the people chasing us.

Walter: You're save now. Don't worry, Matthew will be back soon, and everything will be fine.

Kenny: Hey kids, what are you two talking about?

Walter: Oh, Politics.

Kenny: Politics?

Walter: Well being from Florida I imagine you know a whole a lot about politics, Kenny.

Kenny: Man, I know one advantage of living in the apocalypse is not having to deal with that shit no more. I was gonna check on the windows around back, wanna give me a hand?

Adam: Sure!

When we turn the corner I see a very familiar person looking through our window, Bonnie. I didn't want to alarm anyone just yet, but when she saw us she was surprised.

Bonnie: Please, do you have any food?

Walter: Are you okay?

Bonnie: I saw the house and I have a family, we're starving. We live down there.

Walter: Of course, why don't you come in miss?

I looked directly at Bonnie, I gave he a cold stare basically telling her to get the fuck out of here before she gets hurt, everyone at the cabin knows her and once she goes in we would most likely take her hostage so she can't tell Carver where we're at.

Bonnie: Bonnie.

Kenny: I don't know, you're just gonna let her in?

Walter: It's fine Ken,

Kenny: We don't know this girl.

Walter: Then we have to get to know her right kids?

Clem: Check her for weapons.

Adam: Yeah make sure she's not hiding a scrap.

Kenny: Yeah...

Bonnie knew that she needed to get out of here, to probably go report to Carver.

Bonnie: Thank you, really. But that storm will hit soon and I got to get back to my family.

Walter: I'll bring something out to you then.

Bonnie: You don't have to do that.

Walter: No, No it's fine.

Bonnie: What about your people?

Walter: We have plenty.

Walter then walks away as I instantly pull out my gun. She shouldn't be surprised when I did this but was anyways.

Bonnie: What are you doing-

Adam: Just making sure you don't do anything fishy, Um, Bonnie was it? Kenny I don't trust her we should just shoot her.

Kenny: I don't know about that, Walter would be pretty pissed.

Adam: Okay then.

Bonnie then walks up to Clementine who Is suspicious about Bonnie, given my reaction to her.

Bonnie: I have a little girl just like you, how old are you sweetie?

Clem: I'm Eleven.

Bonnie: I would of thought older than that.

Walter then walks out with an entire box full of food. Bonnie is surprised to see this much food, and is probably going to feel bad about telling Carver our location.

Bonnie: This- This is too much.

Walter: Don't mention it.

Bonnie: I don't know how to thank you

Walter: Just help somebody else down the line.

Kenny: Adam and Clem, why don't you two go inside and get to bed. Walt and I have something to talk about.

Clementine and I walked inside, we were about to go upstairs and head to bed until caught our attention.

Adam: What it is?

Luke: Listen. I gotta tell y'all something. That guy on the bridge was Walter's friend.

He shows us a photo of the man we've seen on the bridge and Walter.

Clem: Adam and I already figured that out, what are we gonna do?

Luke: I don't know. I don't think Walter knows yet, so we have to keep quiet, who knows what will happen if he finds out.

Clem: We should tell him.

Walter: He's gonna ask who did it, and you're gonna tell him?

Adam: It's the right thing to do.

Luke: It's going to get Nick killed. Now, uh, do you still have that knife? Because if it was Matthew's and he finds out he's going to put two and two together.

Clem: It's with the other weapons.

Luke: Good go grab it and get rid of it. I'll ugh find Walter and run interference. And keep an eye out for Nick.

Nick: I'm right here what's up?

Luke: Oh, uh it's nothing man, just wanted to see if you were okay.

Clem: Nothing...

Nick: Hey if there's something going on I want to know.

Clementine then shows the photo of Matthew and Walter together.

Nick: Oh Jesus, Oh God.

Luke: God dammit, Nick, hey, Shut the fuck up!

Nick: I can't man, I can't.

Luke: DO NOT fucking BLOW IT.

Nick: Blow it? Its over. I have to tell him, Luke.

Luke: What!? No! You... hey Nick, you cannot fucking do that are you fucking nuts?

Adam: Either way is risky.

Luke: Exactly.

Nick: Jesus, I can't handle this.

Luke: Look Clem, you guys go do that thing, okay?

Luke and Nick walk away from us.

Clem: Let's go check that bag.

Adam: Yeah let's go.

We walk over to her bag,

Clem(looking in bag): What the hell?

Adam: What? What is it?

Clem: The knife! It's gone.

Adam: That means...

Clem and I walk outside, we see Walter standing near the turbine smoking a cigarette, holding the knife.

Clem: Walter...?

Walter: I always liked this knife. (He pulls out the knife)

Walter: Gave it to Matthew when all of this started, I know he's dead. Who did it? Was it that kid? What was his name... Nick? Heard him talking earlier something about shooting a man. I could see it. I could see it on his face.

Clem: It was us, it was our fault.

Walter: Jesus... I um, I don't feel too good.

Adam: Nick shot him. The blood on my jacket is Matthew's.

He grips the knife.

Walter: Is... Nick a good man? Or is He just like everyone else? Is he one of those fuckers who don't give a shit about anyone else but themselves?

Adam:He's a good guy, Walter.

Clem: He saved our lives.

Nick then walks outside and sees Walter, his expression goes from a little happy to terrified.

Walter: He was always going out alone, I told him something like this would happen but he wouldn't listen.

Nick: What's going on?

Clem: You need to tell him.

Nick: Tell him what?

Adam: Tell him what happened on the bridge dude. What really happened.

Walter then turns around with a face of that of an angry dad.

Walter: Tell me what you did, just tell me son. Tell me what happened.

Nick: From a distance it looked like anyone, I thought he was going to kill my friends,

Walter squeezes the handle of the knife.

Nick: I shot Matthew, but it happened really fast, I didn't know that I hit him, but I did and I didn't mean to.

Walter: Do you know what you done to me? Do you have ANY IDEA?!

Nick: I didn't mean too, I'm so sorry Walter.

Walter hesitates but then throws away the knife. Everyone comes outside.

Kenny: Walt! What's going on?

He doesn't respond. The turbine is going crazy.

Kenny: That storm has the turbine going out of control! It's going to draw Walkers, we gotta shut it down now!

Carlos: Adam and Nick help me carry the guns.

Sarita: Guns?!

Nick and I grab the groups guns and some others. I walk up to Clementine and hand her a Glock.

Adam: That thing is a fucking dinner bell!

Everyone runs toward the turbine. The power inside the lodge then dies.

Kenny: Dammit! Transformer must'of gone. Gotta check it, I could use a hand.

Luke: I'll go with you.

Sarita: I'm going too!

Kenny: NO! It's too dangerous! The rest of you, get this thing shut down!

We open up the control panel to see the controls for the turbine.

Carlos: Does anyone know how to do this?

Adam: I could do it.

Carlos: Okay, we can watch your back. Nick watch the trees with me.

Adam: Okay, Clem do you got a lighter or something?

Clem: Actually I do.

Adam: Really? Okay hand it here.

I turn on the lighter to see the inside of the control panel, to my right there was a key, I grabbed it and put it into the put red button, I then pushed and turned. Which turned off the turbine. Everything was great, but it felt extremely quiet, too quiet. At of nowhere a bunch of walkers started coming out of the forest, surrounding the place. We all load our guns.

Carlos: We don't have much ammunition.

Adam: Make your shots count then. We need to make it back to the lodge.

Nick: They're behind us!

We all start aiming in different directions shooting walkers, Clementine killed a walker and saw Nick go near the cabin but 6 walkers showed up in-front of her. Clementine kills two of the six walkers and she runs out of ammo. I walk up and head-shot the rest of the walkers. A walker then goes behind Carlos and knocks off his rifle and shoots it right in the face. The walker is on top of the rifle, and doesn't have enough time to get it. He shoots one more Walker in the face.

Carlos: Keep moving! Get to the lodge!

While I ran into the lodge I walker attacked Clementine but she killed him using the hunting knife. Clementine and I both see Nick struggling to keep a walker off of him. Walter then shows up and hesitantly shoots the walker. We all enter the lodge as Clem and I head upstairs. We find Rebecca.

Rebecca: Clementine! Adam! Are you kids okay?

As she said this we hurt multiple shots outside the cabin from guns we don't have.

Alvin: What the hell?

I run towards the window a whole gang of people shooting the walkers with AK-47's. I see 4 people go towards Carlos. Carver, Johnny, and Troy.

Carver: Howdy Folks,

Carver goes up to Carlos.

Carver: Where's Rebecca?

Carlos then spits on Carver's face.

Carver: Good to see you too!

He punches Carlos in the face drawing blood.

Sarah: DAD!

Rebecca: Sarah! NO!

Sarah run towards her dad and hugs him. Carver looks at the lodge.

Carver: Inside.

Carver starts bringing everyone inside, Clem, Alvin, Rebecca and I all go upstairs near the bedrooms and take cover.

Johnny: Man how the fuck are we gonna cover these guys and look for them too?

Bonnie: Johnny cover that window.

They put everyone on their knees as Troy aims his AK at them. Carver starts looking around for more people. Carver then walks up to Carlos and grabs him by the collar, pushes him and then punches him in the gut.

Sarah: DAD!

Carver: Listen, I'm only going to ask you once. Where's Rebecca?

Carlos: Sarah... Look at me! It's gonna be okay!

Carver then grabs his right index finger and breaks it.

Carlos: ARGHHH!

Carver: REBECCA! OUR BABY DESERVES TO BE RAISED IN A PLACE OF SAFETY. I know you're out there, and Alvin, And Luke , And Adam, and the girl. This is simple, you want this over quick you play nice and show your faces.

Sarah (crying): Don't hurt my dad please!

Alvin: He'll kill him

Rebecca: No Alvin!

Alvin: We gotta go down there.

Rebecca: I can't do that.

Alvin: Bec the baby! You need a doctor.

Clem: We have to help Carlos.

Alvin: The only way to help him is to do what the man says.

Carver then breaks Carlos' middle finger.

Carlos: ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sarah: DAD!

Rebecca: Clem and Adam can sneak out and find Luke!

Alvin: What the hell are they gonna do? And you heard him they know she's with us!

Sarah (Crying again): JUST STOP DON'T HURT MY DAD PLEASEE...

Alvin: We're going down there.

Rebecca: He'll kill you.

Carlos: Fuck you! Shoot him! SOMEBODY JUST SHO-

before he can finish his sentence Carver holds a knife to his neck,

Adam: If we don't go down he'll kill Carlos.

Rebecca: Guys go get help!

Clem: He's gonna kill him, Rebecca we have to give up.

Rebecca stands up.

Rebecca: BILL! STOP!

Carver: Ah,

Carver then throws Carlos head first into the ground. Clem Alvin Rebecca and I all walk towards Carver. Carver then puts her hand on Rebecca's face

Carver: You alright?

Rebecca: Fuck you, Bill.

Walter: You don't wanna do this, let these people go!

Bonnie: Just shut up!

Adam: I knew you were going to do this Bonnie you fucking worm. I ought to kill you!

Carver: Ah, Adam nice of you to join us. I take it you're doing well.

Adam: Bite me dickhead.

Carver was going to hit me until Johnny was shot through the head, his brains went all over the wall behind him.

Adam: Oh shit!

Troy then takes cover behind a pillar.

Bonnie: Don't move!

Bonnie: I can't see him!

Carver: Watch them.

We walks up to Walter and pulls out my dad's revolver.

Carver: Hey Adam, you remember this gun don't you?

Adam: What are you going to do?!

He then grabs Walter and throws him down near his photo of Matthew. He is then shot through the side of the head causing his eye to fly out and blood hit the wooden floors. Bonnie looks surprised when Walter was killed, the man who gave her food, but all she did was give away our location leading to his death.

Clem: PLEASE! STOP!

Carver: That's for our man! Now I didn't want to do this, but you're leaving me no choice! So here's what's gonna happen, I'm going to march another one of your friend back here and put a bullet in the back of their head.

Carver then grabs Alvin and puts the barrel of the gun towards his head, he begins to talk about George and how he murdered him when we all escaped. Kenny then shoots Carver in the arm as he turns around and shoots Alvin point blank in the face, shattering his glasses and his face.

Carver: Get up, We're all going home. As A family.

End of Episode 2.

I do not own the walking dead.


	4. Chapter 4: In Harm's Way

I was sitting inside the back of some truck, blood all over my face. I had no idea whether or not it was mine or someone else's back at the lodge. We stopped because Sarah needed to take a piss and Clementine insisted that she'll go out with her. Back there Carver claimed the lives of two more members in a group that i'm apart of. Thomas, James, Walter, Alvin, My Dad! For some reason he doesn't feel the need to kill me. That's good though, because that makes killing him all the better once I get my hands on him. You'll pay motherfucker. You'll pay. I thought to myself, Rebecca was just as angry as me, Alvin was killed by Carver because of some grudge, not because he was shot, I just know it. I'm sure by now she would watch Carver get tortured, killed and brought back again and to see him die over and over would probably keep a straight face while it happened. I mean who can blame her? Carver just wants to keep us hostage and preform hardcore labor so he can survive. Troy then opens the back and points his gun at Clem and Sarah. They came in and Kenny noticed a bruise on her cheek.

Kenny: Clementine! Are you okay? The hell did they do to you? Hey! Did he hurt you? HEY! HEYY!

Troy then closes the back of the door.

 _ **Few Minutes Later.**_

After a couple of minutes the entire time we were all silent, at 6 to 8 second intervals the car would shake causing us to lose our balance when sitting. Our binds are digging into our skin every time we move our hands. Someone finally decides to say something.

Kenny: All right we gotta do something! Come on, Anyone got anything? Anything sharp?

Kenny: We need to get these bindings off. Hey! Clem help me find something that could get these off, anything sharp would be nice.

Rebecca: What good is that gonna do?

Kenny: What the hell is wrong with you people we gotta get out of here!

Clem:Like what?

Kenny: What do you mean like what? Something sharp, anything could help, A fuckin- I don't know!

Kenny: We're in a fucking precarious position here. We gotta do something about that.

Carlos: Settle down Kenny, they took everything. We have to keep a level head.

Rebecca: He's right, you don't know Bill like we do.

Kenny: Bill? This whole fucking time it's Carver, Carver , Carver now it's fuckin' Bill?

The car shakes again.

Kenny: Oh, I see what this is, y'all are just getting a ride home is that it? That's whats going on here.

Nick: Say that again.

Kenny: I'd stay out of this boy!

Nick: Mister, I ain't a boy.

Kenny: Oh that's right, you're a man.

Rebecca: You don't understand. He's different... he's worse.

Kenny: the fuck are you talking about

Rebecca: He wants to punish us.

Clem: What do you mean worse?

Adam: He's a fucking psychopath that's what.

Carlos: You have no idea what you're dealing with.

Kenny: Oh he gave me a pretty good idea back at the lodge, and I don't intent on sitting around and letting this happen to the rest of us.

The car shakes again

Kenny: I'm trying to help!

Carlos: I'm sure Walter really appreciated your help.

Rebecca: Like you helped Alvin?

Sarita: That's not fair! You're blaming him for the actions of a mad man.

Carlos: I am pointing out that regardless of intent they're consequences to rash actions something he seems to be misreading as capitulation.

Kenny: I don't know what the fuck you're saying but I know it's bullshit! We gotta do something!

Sarita: Kenny!

Rebecca: You can't reason with him.

Kenny spots an exposed pipe, the edges are sharp.

Kenny: Oh, Shit. Jackpot!

He stands up and goes towards the pipe.

Carlos: Sit down! You're going to get all of us killed.

He then begins to cut the rope.

Kenny: Y'all don't know what you're talking about. We get cooped up in some kennel like a bunch of dogs and it's over.

Rebecca: You don't know that.

Kenny: Yeah, well I've been in this situation before, have you even been a prisoner?

Rebecca: We've all been prisoners.

Clem: Kenny... Please calm down, I think everyone is just tired and cranky.

Adam: She's right we should all take it down a bit.

Kenny then gets his binds removed.

Kenny: Alright now we're talking!

Carlos: Carver will be on the other side of that door with 10 people, at this point Luke is the only hope we have.

Kenny: If we was going to do something he would of done it by now.

Rebecca: Who knows what he's dealing with out there? Anything can happen out there.

Kenny: I'll tell you what happened, He abandoned us.

Nick: You don't know that.

Kenny: I know he ain't here.

Clem: Luke will help us.

Kenny: Oh yeah, when? After that crazy fuck has killed us all?

Adam: Alright then, we're going to need weapons.

Kenny: Yeah I know, I'm thinking about that hold on.

Kenny: Hey look Clem,

The car shakes again.

Carlos: We're close,

Kenny: Okay, let's do this.

Adam: They have guns Ken, what exactly do you think you're gonna do?

Kenny: I'm gonna punch the first sonuvabitch I see, then i'm going to take his gun and use it to shoot the next sonuvabitch I see.

Adam: That's not going to work if we rush out and attempt to punch one of them we'll be gunned down,I'd say it would be better if we smuggle guns into the courtyard where he puts us and shoot our way out using those

Kenny: That sounds like a good idea if this doesn't work.

Carlos: Just sit down.

Kenny: Shut up Doc! This ain't your call.

Kenny: Clem if something happens, just help out. But don't get yourself hurt or nothing but any help would be good. Adam, you ready.

Adam: I guess.

Kenny: Alright, Clem look at me, you trust me right?

Clem: I'm- I'm scared Kenny.

Kenny: Okay hon, that's okay... that's okay.

Kenny walks towards the door

Kenny: Alright everybody rea-

*THUD*

Kenny's face hits the door as he's not flat on his ass.

Troy: God damn brakes ain't working for shit.

Kenny: oh... what hit me?

Carlos: It's probably for the best.

Troy then opens the door,

Tavia: Alright, up and at em.

Everyone gets up and walks out.

Troy: The fuck how did you get your restraints off come here!

Carver is giving a monologue in the distance, I choose to ignore it. They bring us to the courtyard, but it's more like a prison. Carlos was taken away by Troy because they needed him for something. Bonnie opens up the door to the Prison.

Bonnie: Make sure y'all stay off the fence, Bill can see if you're messing with it.

Nick (Sarcastically): Thanks Bonnie.

Bonnie (Looks away): Yep.

I walk by her, I give her a cold stare as Troy removes our restraints.

Troy: Y'all better get some rest 'cause there a'int going to be gonna be much for you to do tomorrow, You're going to be working hard. He said while looking at me.

Bonnie: That's for you (Shows Rebecca a bed)

Rebecca: Yea it would be, fuckin Bill. Keeps me out in the cold but hey at least i'm comfortable.

Reggie: Hey guys!

Adam: I know that voice, Reggie?

Rebecca begins to hug Reggie, who now has one arm.

Rebecca: Oh my god! I'm so sorry. What did they do to you?

Reggie: This could've been worse trust me, i'm lucky to be alive.

Nick: It's my fault

Reggie: No it's really not, I would tell you if it was. This happened way after you guy left.

Adam (to Clem): Reggie helped us,

Clem: Why didn't he go with you guys when you left?

Adam: He was supposed to, he fell and we all kept running, I was going to help him but Nick grabbed me and ran off with me. I know Reggie had both of his arms then.

Reggie: They had me working outside, Lurker grabbed me me when I wasn't looking. Luckily they took the arm off quick, saved my life.

Rebecca: That's awful! I'm so sorry.

Reggie: Look it was my choice to help you all.

Troy: Hey! Reggie!

Reggie: Oh, Hey Troy.

Troy: Don't go fuckin' up now, Bill's real close to lettin' you outta here. You make sure things stay nice and quiet out here tonight and I'll be sure to let Bill know how helpful you were.

Reggie: You can count on me, thank Troy.

Troy: Don't mention it.

Troy and Bonnie then leave the room.

Rebecca: Oh yeah let me introduce you, we were with them when we got caught.

Reggie: Hey i'm Reggie.

Rebecca: That's Sarita.

Sarita: Hello

Rebecca: And that's Kenny.

Kenny: Heya.

He then looks at Clementine.

Reggie: Hello, who are you?

Clem: My name's Clementine.

Reggie: Very nice to meet you Clementine.

Clem and Reggie shake Hands

Reggie: Where's Carlos?

Rebecca: Bill's already got him looking at some folks.

Reggie: Oh, Good. What about Pete?

We were all silent, for a few seconds.

Mike: Can you guys save it for the morning? Some of us gotta be up early.

Clem: Who's that?

Adam: I have no idea. Guess he's new.

Reggie: No problem, Sorry about that!

Mike then puts his pillow over his head.

Reggie: Okay that's Mike, he's kinda a dick when he's tired, but he saved my live. So I put up with that shit. Bill put him to work outside the wall with me.

In the distance Clem and I see a girl around her mid twenties, she is wearing a orange leather jacket and has her hair cut extremely short. She is looking directly at us, like she was analyzing us, she was obviously a loner. Sarah see's that Clem and I are staring at her.

Sarah: Who's the weirdo?

As Sarah says the girl walks off.

Reggie: Oh her? Yeah well she's fucking weird. They found her sneaking around outside, covered in guts and like and like the grossest shit.

Rebecca: It's probably best not to stare.

Reggie: I know how it must look but it's really not that bad here.

Rebecca: Reggie...

Reggie: No, I'm serious. Where else are you going to find food like we have? We got the canned stuff and now with the greenhouses coming along we've got fresh food. The building is becoming more secure everyday, mostly through forced labor but that's only temporary. We even have the solar panels working, when was the last time you had electricity?

Sarah: We just came from a ski lodge with a wind turbine-

Reggie: It's not a competition, I'm just saying it's not as bad as you think. We're building something great here, a real community. Bill's making it happen.

Clem: Carver killed my friend Walter.

Adam: And he killed my friends and my dad.

Reggie: Okay- I don't know what happened but i'm sure he had his reasons.

Rebecca: He killed Alvin too,

Reggie: Listen, I'm getting really close to being allowed back into the group. Once that happens I can do a lot more to make you guys more comfortable.

Kenny: Comfortable? What do you even think this is?

Reggie: I just don't want you to mess things up for me. I've worked really hard to get up till this point, will you please not cause any trouble?

Clem: Okay, sure.

Reggie: Thank you, it means a lot.

Kenny: She don't speak for all of us.

Sarita: No but if she doesn't want to cause any trouble then she doesn't have too.

Reggie: We can at least have talk about it more in the morning, let's just have a quiet night and chat again in the morning.

Rebecca: I can't believe what i'm hearing.

Reggie: Look the thing is, Bill had every reason to kill me when I helped you guys, but he didn't. Obviously I don't know what happened while you guys were gone but he gave me a second chance and I know he would do the same for you.

Rebecca: Reggie, I don't want a second chance. After what he did to Alvin, I want him DEAD.

Rebecca then grabs her stomach.

Rebecca: *Gasp* I need to sit down.

Sarita: Yeah come on, Sarah can you see if there is anything for her to drink?

Reggie: Yeah there's water over by the benches.

Reggie: That didn't go as planned. Should of actually made a plan.

Kenny: Man fuck that guy.

Adam: I don't think we can trust him.

Kenny: Me neither.

Clem: I don't trust him either... he acts... strange.

Kenny: Yeah, Getting apart of your body can do that to a fella.

Adam: So we're all in agreement that he's fishy?

Kenny and Clem: Yeah.

Adam: Okay.

Kenny: You two need to take a look around.

Adam: I guess we gotta find out if there's anything in here we can use to exploit to get out of here.

Kenny: Fuckin' A right

Adam: We're in a tight spot.

Clem: But then Reggie would get in trouble.

Kenny: If you both don't make a bunch a noise i'm sure he'll be fine. That Troy asshole is gone for now. This is our chance, don't worry about Reggie. I'll go help run interference on him.

Adam: Okay let's go look around and see what we can find I guess.

Clem and I look around for a while. Nick is laying down in his bed and calls for me.

Nick: Hey Adam!

Adam: (walks up to Nick) Whats up?

Nick: I was just thinking about Luke. There's just no way that he's gone. That he left. How about it? 'Cause me I've known him for near 20 years and I can't buy it. 'Course I can't say the thought never crossed my mind, things change. The whole damn world has changed.

Adam: Why wouldn't of he helped us before he got here?

Nick: I don't know, I just know he's still out there. He's smart, hell smarter than me, that's for sure. (Yawn) Guess I better try and get some sleep. You should too. They're are going to ride our asses tomorrow for sure.

Adam: Alright.

Nick: 'Night.

Reggie: Hey! Clem come on, don't be like that.

Kenny: She ain't doing nothing wrong Reggie. Just relax.

Reggie: How can I relax when she's walking around touching everything?

Clem (Distance away): Adam, come here.

Adam: What is it?

Clem:Let's go to Kenny.

Adam: Alright.

We walk over to Kenny who is still having a conversation with Reggie, asking him questions like, "How did you get a name like Reggie" and stuff like that. Once Clem and I walked up to Kenny he and Reggie stopped their conversation.

Kenny: Well, out with it. See anyway out of here?

Clem: The fences seem really strong.

Kenny: Yeah they do, alright. A whole Howe's full of building supplies I guess it oughta be.

Troy and Carlos come into the courtyard, Troy having his AK pointed at Carlos' back. Sarah runs up to Carlo and hugs him.

Troy: All right, now go the fuck to sleep! I'm shootin' the first one of y'all I see up and wandering around before sun-up.

Troy then closes the door.

Troy: Now everyone get to bed!

We all go to our beds, Clementine's bed is below mine, while mine is on the top bunk. Kenny's bed is to our right. I see Clementine cold again, I offer her my jacket again to hear again and she accepts. Kenny then faces towards Clementine and I.

Kenny: Some of these folks, ain't to keen on leaving. It's up to us to figure a way outta here, you two up for it?

Clem: Do I have a choice?

Kenny: Of course!

Clem: Really?

Kenny: Nah, not really. You have to do this one. How about you Adam?

Adam: I'm with you.

Kenny: That's good to hear. Now let's get some sleep. We'll need it.

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

I've woken up early to get a drink, the adults have been awake for a little while longer, I was going to wake Clementine but I let her sleep for a little bit longer. Around 30 minutes later Troy entered the courtyard he went to wake up Clementine. Kenny told him to go easy on her but I doubt pointing a gun barrel in her face is exactly going easy on her. Carver then opens the gate to the courtyard and enters.

Carver: There's been increased walker activity along the fence so be mindful when walking outside the walls. The herd has moved a little bit closer as of this morning, but that still doesn't mean necessarily we will be hit. Know we're monitoring the situation, now... There might be some folks that are sore about what happened... about how things went. Well that's all in the past now... Some of you are new to our community, some of you are members who went astray. But know that you can find redemption here... forgiveness... by proving your worth through what would undoubtedly hard work. (Looks at Reggie) Reggie, you're almost back in, keep following that path and we'll welcome you back with open arms.

Sarah(to Adam and Clem): How'd you two sleep?

Sarah: I was soo tired.

Adam: Shut. Up.

Sarah: Well you don't have to be rude about it.

Sarah: I just thought it was nice to finally-

Carver: Carlos!

Carlos: Yes?

Carver: Your child seems to be in need of correction.

Carlos: I'm sorry uh, Sarah... a-apologize to .

Sarah: S- I'm... Sorry, sir.

Carver: No, no. That ain't gonna cut it. I can't have this kind of behavior on day one of your reform. (Looks at Carlos) You discipline her now Carlos.

Carlos: How do you purpose that I-

Carver: One good smack across the mouth should do it. It'll make her think twice about opening it up again. Go on, we'll wait.

Carlos: (Showing his hand with a splint) I'm not sure with my hand I could-

Carver: That's why you have too Carlos. Come on, and not some Namby Pamby thing or anything but a good hard smack! Otherwise Troy here will do it, and I don't think you want that... he could be ... overzealous (Looks at Troy) Is that the word?

Troy: If it means that I would smack the shit out of her then yeah.

Clem: No! Please don't! She wont do it again...

Troy: Hey! No one is fucking talking to you.

Carver: Unless you want one of what she's gonna get I'd pipe down missy.

Carlos then looks at Sarah.

Sarah: I'm so sorry dad, I'm so sorry.

Carlos: Close your eyes honey, it's only going to sting for a second.

Sarah closes her eyes.

Carver: Do it.

 ** _SMACK!_**

Sarah's body can be heard colliding with the floor as everyone looked away with the exception of Clementine and I. Carlos goes to console his daughter but is stopped by Carver.

Carver: Stop! You're not coddling that girl anymore. Let her sit there and think about what she's done. Troy get Carlos to his post. Everyone else should have their own assignments. It's time to get to work.

Troy walks up to Carlos,

Troy: God damn Doc! You really knocked the shit outta her!

Carver: Everyone get to work!

Clem and I look at Sarah who is on the floor traumatized. Tavia then walks up to Clem and I.

Tavia: You two are working in the armory follow me.

Jane: Soil coming up!

A bag full of I guess soil fell in-front of Clem and I.

Jane: God damn this thing, Aw shit.

Clem and I were staring at her until Tavia calls out to us. We followed Tavia, while we were walking I heard two people who I dislike dearly.

Becca: Who's she?

Shel: She's one of the new people, She's with Adam, Carlos and Sarah-

Becca: Ugh Sarah?! I wished she just stayed gone,

Shel: She's had a hard time, Becca.

Becca: So have we, we're not sitting on the ground like babies, didn't Adam and the others escape? Why are they back?

Shel: No idea.

Adam: (Flips them off) : Fuck you too Becca.

Clementine and I enter the armory.

Tavia: Go on inside, Bonnie is waiting.

Bonnie: Hey you two, take a seat.

Clem and I are sitting across from Bonnie.

Bonnie: I guess you two are starting your day with me.

Adam: I guess you're making us load magazines again?

Bonnie: Exactly. Do you want to show her how?

Adam: Sure whatever. (Grabs AK-47 Banana Mag), Alright you're going to put the ammo in like this (shows her how).

Clementine loads it as if shes done it before.

Bonnie: Looks like you've already figured out how to.

Bonnie then looks at us while simultaneously loading the banana mag.

Bonnie: I guess I owe you two an apology... I wasn't truthful when when I came across you at the lodge... and I was shown a kindness I never expected from a group of strangers. But... now... folks are dead... and I can't help but feel i'm to blame.

Clem: That's because it's your fault, you lead them to us.

Adam: Yeah I wanted to kill you when you had showed up. I want to even now, because Walter, the guy who showed you kindness is now dead because you lead them to us.

Bonnie was surprised to hear a little kid contemplating whether or not to kill her, it was surprising indeed.

Bonnie: If I could change the past I would, I promise you.

Clem: and we should believe you know? All we know about you is that you're a liar.

Bonnie: I understand that you're both mad at me, and you have every right to be...but i wanted to let you know that I regret my part in all of this. I apologize, which don't count for much but It's all I can offer right now.

We continue to load magazines.

Bonnie: How was your first night in the yard? I know it isn't comfortable.

Clem: You mean my first night in prison? Just wonderful...

Bonnie: It ain't a prison, more like a work release.

Adam: Didn't they do those in prison?

Bonnie: I... probably? I don't know... I've never been to prison. Don't tell no one, trying to keep a tough reputation.

Bonnie: I was supposed to go, when Adam and everyone else left, I was planning on leaving too.

Clem: But you attacked them instead?

Adam: Yeah Bonnie, I was wondering if you guys have any showers, I've been meaning to the blood out of my face from Alvin, Walter, James and My dad. Was wondering if you can help me out. It's starting to get stuck in my hair ever since you leader fucking shot them!

Bonnie: I didn't attack anyone! Bill did that. I didn't want... I wasn't expecting any of that to happen. I just wanted everyone to be safe. Out there ain't exactly sunshine and rainbows. I justified not goin' by tellin' myself it's easier to try and change something that's not broken than start all over. Take this situation with the herd... That's the type of thing that rips a community apart. He keeps things in line... he's got a lot of this stuff figured out.

Clem: Herds have come through before?

Bonnie: Yeah, it's happened a few times, we've always came out on top by the end of it. Adam I remember once you helped us fight off any walks that inside.

Adam: That was before I escaped, I wanted to use that opportunity to escape but I ended up fighting off the walkers. I was Carver's bitch then. He shouldn't of left me with a gun when we planned our escape though. On the day of the escape I shot him directly in the right shoulder twice causing a bullet to go through his right hand as well. I'm still surprised he hasn't tried to kill me individually when he was picking Walter and Alvin off.

Bonnie: The herd is something I consider about to when I think about leaving. Anyways I'm not defending what he did, that was... I'm alive because of him, that's just a fact.

Clem: Sounds like you really respect him.

Bonnie: It's not that, I just have sympathy for him. Luke had ideas about how thinks should go, but they didn't line up to what Bill was thinking, then they started butting heads, Then Adam showed up with a massive grudge against Bill for his killing friends and family. Then Rebecca started showing, which only made things worse. Maybe Luke was right about him, I wish he was around but... I just hope he's safe.

Tavia then calls on the radio.

 _Tavia: Hey Bonnie, are those two kids down there? I need to come get them._

Bonnie: Yeah, they're here.

 _Tavia: Okay, I'll be right over.*Hangs up*_

Bonnie (to Clementine): I'm sure it's going to be fine, Oh almost forgot! I got you this.

She then hands her a girly blue winter jacket with rainbows and sunshine stuff on it.

Bonnie: You can give Adam back his jacket now so you can both be warm during these weathers.

Adam: Oh that's right, I almost basically gave it to her because I thought she looked cute in it.

This caused Clementine to blush.

Clem: Here you go (hands me back my green jacket)

Clementine then puts on the colorful blue bubble jacket.

Bonnie: Well, what do you think? I found it at the lodge you were at, I think it might be used for skiing.

Clem: It's kind of ugly.

Bonnie: Really? I thought it was kinda cute. Well this isn't a fashion show it will keep you warm. Anyways, you better watch yourself some people maybe jealous of that cool jacket of yours.

Tavia then enters the room,

Tavia: Oh there you are, what's with the ugly jacket?

Bonnie: Tavia!

Tavia: What?

Bonnie: Nevermind, I'll see you two later then.

Clementine and I follow Tavia to the roof, we walk towards some sort of plant farm and we open the door. We see Sarah curled up into a ball, I guess she's still very upset after being smacked by her dad. Tavia leaves the room to radio down and ask what we are doing. Clementine walked up to Sarah.

Clem: You have to be tough Sarah. Everything is harder now but you have to be tough to survive.

Sarah: My dad's never hit me before. Even when I was really bad...

Adam: Troy would of been way worse, trust me. Your dad had to do it, Carver made him.

Clem: So then in a weird way, Carver's the one that hit you, not your dad. He didn't want to do it Sarah, Carver made him. He's the bad guy not your dad.

Sarah: I guess so, well Carver hit me super hard, It still hurts like crazy.

Adam: Yeah, It looked like it.

Sarah: Thanks for trying to help. I don't know why people have to be so mean... Even when i'm really mad I don't want to hurt anyone.

Reggie then enters the room.

Tavia: Don't mess this up.

Reggie: Yeah I get it.

Tavia: Blondie! Reggie's in charge here you will listen to him, got it?

Adam: Yeah, yeah.

Tavia leaves and closes the door.

Reggie: Alright guys we have to do a good job, guys. The camp is counting on us... Come on I'll show you what to do it's super duper easy. What you want to do is pick up those sheers...

We all pick up the sheers.

Reggie: Okay so we're picking these berries right? Simple. Just pick them up and put them inside the basket.

Adam: What about the dead branches? I suppose you want us to cut them?

Reggie: Exactly, you use the sheers and cut the dead branches and use them for composting. Just stack them beside you. Got it?

Adam: Yep.

I go over to my trees and begins picking the berries and cutting the dead branches, I see Reggie go and talk to Clementine. After they talked for a while Reggie patted Clementine on the head, for some reason. He then leaves the room. I see Sarah standing not cutting any branches for a while. I can tell Clementine wanted to help her and so did I but instead I just continued to do my own work, and so did Clementine.

 ** _30 MINUTES LATER_**

Clementine and I are almost completely down our plants, I look over to see Sarah cutting hers as well. Good. I look through the window and see Carver walk into the greenhouse.

Reggie: Oh, shit.

Reggie walks over to Sarah.

Reggie: What?! What did you do! These are only half done! And are these live branches? Clementine I asked you to help her!

Carver then walks inside.

Carver: Just checking in, just wanting to see how the kids are doing. (Looks at Sarah's live branches)

Carver: Reggie.

Reggie: Yeah, Bill. Hey.

Carver: What the fuck happened here?

Reggie: Look Bill those two are new and with my arm- it's just not as eas- I have one arm-

Carver: Shut up, shut the fuck up.

Carver: You better have an explanation for this. And I mean now.

Reggie: Bill please I-

Carver: Sounds like you were about to give an excuse when I asked for an explanation.

Clem: Sarah just didn't understand.

Carver: Nah, this ain't your fault. We talked about this Reggie, Didn't we? But it looks like you just don't understand.

Reggie: Wha- I- I-

Carver: Why don't you Kids go and wait outside. Reggie and I have a few things to talk about.

Adam: What the fuck are you going to d-

Carver: Unless you want what he's going to get you better head outside!

The three of us walk outside. As we hear Reggie's final words to us. "Thanks for the help kids" As he is sent through the door and pushed off the roof by Carver.

Carver: Weakness, Incompetence. It put's us all at risk, it wont be tolerated. You three think about that next time you're told to do something.

"Oh my god" I thought to myself. He killed another person again! This time it was to prove a fucking point!? I didn't know what to do, I wanted to jump on his back and strangle him until he stops moving but i'm afraid it would end bad for me or the girls.

Carver: Get downstairs you two, Bonnie has some stuff for you to do.

Once we reach Bonnie she has two buckets full of nails for carries them towards us.

Bonnie: Oh, Okay so they want you to run some supplies out to the guys working at the expansion. Real simple just bring this over to them.

Me and Clementine once again fail to keep a poker face in-front of Bonnie as she asks us what is wrong.

Clem: Reggie... Reggie fell...

Bonnie: What!? What are you talking about? Is he okay?

Adam: No... Carver pushed him off to prove some fucking point to us...

Bonnie: Listen to me you two, take this stuff to the boys and come straight back. Just be safe okay? Now ain't the time to draw attention to yourselves.

Bonnie: I need to go find out what exactly happened.

Bonnie opens up the back door.

Bonnie: Hey Troy, they're just goin' bring them boys some nails.

Troy: Alright.

Bonnie: Go on.

We look behind the fence to see Reggie's dead body, a huge blood splatter is under his body, and his neck seems to have snapped after impact with the pavement.

Troy: Hey! That ain't yours concern, go bring them boys that stuff, just follow the cables.

When Clem and I walk followed the cables it lead into the store, We went inside not feeling save outside due to the walkers constantly pounding on the barriers. We see Kenny and Mike fighting, Kenny has Mike pinned the the glass.

Kenny: I ain't nobodies fucking laborer! Fuck that! Let them do this shit themselves if it so goddamn important.

Mike: Get your fucking hands off of me!

Kenny: You ain't gonna force me to do this bullshit.

Mike: I said get your hands off me!

Kenny: Or what you gonna go tell on me?

Mike: I'm trying to help you asshole.

Clem: Guys! Reggie's dead, Carver killed him!

Kenny: What!?

Mike: You sure? Well, did you-

Walkers begin to walk into the store due to the glass breaking behind Mike.

Kenny: Shit! Grab something!

Walkers starts to swarm us as I grabbed a screwdriver and started walking backwards. Three walkers started going straight for me. I quickly dodge the first walker and stab it in the back of the head before it can grab me. The second one is crawling over to me as I thrust the tip of the screwdriver into it's right eye. I get grabbed by the third walker until Kenny hits it over the head with the hammer and bashes in it's skull. Troy then came in and killed the remaining walkers inside of the store. We see Clementine leave the storage room with Troy.

Kenny: Oh thank god you're okay!

Troy: Alright enough mushy shit! You two get back inside right fuckin' now I'm sure they got shit for you to do in there.

I look directly at Troy and gave stared.

Troy: Go! Do you think i'm fucking around blondie? Now I gotta sit down and babysit you assholes. Can't do a simple fuckin' patch job without me here crackin' the whip?

Clementine and I quickly leave the store, I see a pair of hands grab Clementine as I run and and almost tackle Luke,

Luke: WOAH, it's me!

Clem: I'm glad to see you, I was worried, we all were.

Luke: Well it's good to see you two kids. Well, listen we don't have much time, okay? I followed you guys best I could. There's a huge herd out south. It's bigger then I've ever seen in these parts.

Clem: Carver mentioned that, he said he hoped it passes us.

Adam: are you feeling okay?

Luke: Just could use some sleep is all. Okay enough of that, we need a plan. Now I need you kids to meet me here tomorrow, at around this time. I need you to get me one of those radios. Do you think you can do that? Just one of those walkie talkie's.

Adam: Yeah sure, I think I can.

Troy: Clementine, Adam! Get the fuck out where I can see you!

Luke: Go! Get out of here.

We walk outside of the store.

Troy: The hell were you doing?

Clem: I was hiding from walkers.

Troy: Don't go in there, you hear me? This is off fuckin' limits to you two. Bill radioed in said he wanted to have a word with both of you in his office, So get on in there, now!

Clementine and I are walking towards Bill's office and see's Rebecca inside talking with Carver. As we walk Wyatt walks by us.

Wyatt: Adam, dude you better go see Bill. He doesn't like to wait.

Adam: Yeah i'm on it.

Wyatt: So you should probably go.

Clementine and I start walking up the stairs as we see Rebecca crying as she comes down. I'm guessing Carver has been saying some pretty harsh things.

Carver: She's a strong woman, surrounded by weak men. I ain't letting my kid get raised around that. Now get in here.

We walk over to two seats that Carver has set up for us.

Carver: You make sure you tell me the truth when you're sittin' where you are and you wont end up sitting in that chair.

He points to a chair covered in blood.

Carver: Now you both may not believe this after what happened but I liked Reggie. He was a funny guy. He kept things light. You need folks like that... it's easy to let depression sink in during times like these. But he was weak, and I don't mean that because he was maimed, that wasn't his problem. He was weak of will, weak of character. And we can't have that around here. Not anymore.

Clem: You're a murderer! You can try and call it something else, but I know what it is. What it REALLY is.

Carver: Listen, Clementine. It ain't murder.

Adam: Really Carver? Tossing a man off a roof like he was a candy wrapper ain't murder?

Carver: Well you see, Reggie put us at risk with his incompetence, he had a string of screw-ups lately. Killing one in order to save many is part of survival. It's one of the decisions that a weaker person can't make. It's why it falls to people like us to lead them to safety. Do you both understand?

We just stare at Carver.

Carver: Well, I wish it was different, I do. But they are weak... and we are strong... That's why it's our responsibility to shepherd the flock... to keep them save. It's there nature to follow not lead.

Adam: Well you know what I wish?

Carver: What is that boy?

Adam: I wish Kenny killed you, I wish he shot you through the head.

Carver: And there's my proof right there. Do you think anyone would have the balls to say something like that? And from a couple of kids none the less? There's no way you kids could of lasted this long otherwise. I realized this back at that cabin, (Looks at Clementine) You were scared but you looked me straight in the eye and kept your nerve. (Looks at me) And you, you had the balls to escape here once after massacring my men and then say stuff like that too my face. That's what we need if we're going to get through this. The next generation needs to be stronger than the last to lead us out of this. Kids like you two, raised the right way, the way my child is going to be raised.

Clem: It's not your baby it's Alvin's

Carver: Well even that's true, it's mine now. Anyways you leave girl. I need to have a talk with blondie right now.

Clementine is about to leave the room.

Adam: don't worry i'll be okay.

Clementine leaves.

Adam: All right dickhead what did you want.

Carver: I haven't gotten to properly punish you after that stunt you pulled with shooting my hand.

Adam: How is it? I hope It still hurts.

Carver: Kid i'm starting to like you a lot. Not even phased when I said i'm going to hurt you. Well let's get to it.

Carver then grabs me by the neck and throws me against the speaker microphone. He then grabs out the tiny machete he almost killed Carlos with and grabbed my left ring finger.

Carver: Now kid, I don't want to do this. But not only did you escape, you shot me twice. You saw what happened to Reggie with his string of screw-ups, consider this me going easy on you.

He then places my finger on the table as he begins cutting into it. I let out a scream of pain. He continues to cut into the finger, each stroke causing me to cry out with screams until it comes clean off. I look at my hand to see a string of blood coming down from it as I look near the P.A System. The top of my finger is just laying there inside a pool of blood, I look at this as I fall to the ground, struggling to get on my feet. Carver then radios in Troy and tells him to carry me to the courtyard and make sure to have Carlos tend to my wounds with the supplies in the courtyard. When Troy started carrying me I was barely conscious. After a few minutes of walking to the courtyard, Troy throws me the floor causing a loud thud to be heard on the floor.

Troy: Carlos, Bill ordered you to stop the kid from bleeding out.

Kenny then walks near me

Kenny: What the fuck did you do to him? Hey!

Clem: Oh my god, Adam! NO!

Troy then leaves the courtyard.

Carlos: Bring him here! Quickly

Kenny then picks me and brings me to a spare bed, after that I blanked out.

 ** _THE NEXT NIGHT..._**

I open my eyes to see it's still dark out and looked at my left hand, I see is a bandage on my ring finger. Everyone is gathering around the fire.

Kenny: We all know what he did last night! We don't know what that son of a bitch is going to do next.

Mike: So you want to ring a dinner bell for a herd of walkers to show up, How is that better?

Kenny: 'Cause this place will be fucking chaos when that thing hits, no one would be paying any attention to us. And that's when we go that's our opening. We just gotta figure out a way to draw them toward us.

I decided to get up and walk towards the group.

Adam: Hey..! What's everyone talking about?

Clem: Adam! You're okay!

Adam: Yeah, what happened?

Clem: Troy came to the courtyard with you in his hands, your hand was covered in blood.

Mike: Yeah we had Carlos clean and bandage your finger.

Kenny: Yeah after that stunt Carver pulled i'm done sticking around.

Adam: Well what's the plan?

Rebecca: Your friend here wants us to be killed by lurkers before Bill can do it.

Kenny: What is it with you?

Rebecca: That's what it sounds like to me.

Sarita: You know that's not what he's saying, but it does sound dangerous.

Clem: I'm not sure this is a good idea, it puts us all at risk.

Rebecca: Thank you, The kid's the sensible one. Look, I still vote we all get Luke the radio, and wait for an opening.

Kenny: Oh, come on...

Clem: You know about Luke?

Mike: He flagged us down when Troy wasn't looking, told us his plan, mentioned he'd talk to you.

Rebecca: If Luke can tell us what's happening with the guards we can use that to pick a good time to escape.

Kenny: Who knows when that'll be? There was a girl back at Crawford who used church bells to send walkers all over the city. We just need something really loud.

Sarita: The P.A System Carver is always using it quite loud.

Mike: There's speaker's outside the building... Pointed towards the parking lot. I saw them when we were walking outside to work.

Clem: He's right! I saw them too.

Kenny: Really...

Adam: I saw the controls in Bill's office. There's a switch that will turn them on.

Mike: How do you know that?

Adam: I saw them when he was hacking away at my finger.

Rebecca: They're pretty loud, when I used to do the announcements back in the day, I had it switched on. Luckily there wasn't as many walkers around.

Kenny: That's perfect! We just need to find a way to get into his office! Why didn't you say nothing earlier?

Rebecca: 'Cause it doesn't change anything. This isn't a discussion about how to do it, it's about whether it's stupid, and it's still stupid. The sensible thing to do is get Luke the radio and wait for an opening!

Adam: Why can't we do both? Even if we bring the herd to us it's probably good for Luke to have the radio to tell us where they're coming from.

Kenny: You know what? Fine, I can get by that.

Kenny: Okay so we get that turd a radio, he keeps us posted on the herd's movement. We fire up the PA thing and bring the walkers over to roll up the place.

Mike: And then what?

Kenny: Get some guns, shoot our way out I don't know- we improvise.

Mike: Then that's not a plan, you don't plan to improvise.

Rebecca: I know what your problem is, you don't think this stuff through. If the end of the plan is for us to stroll through a herd of walkers, then you know from the jump that there's no way that's going to happen.

Jane: Actually...

Jane walks up to us.

Jane: I do it all the time.

Mike: First words I ever hear you say and it's some crazy shit.

Sarita: Hush! What do you mean exactly?

Jane: If you cover yourself in the walker guts, they can't tell the difference between you or one of them.

Rebecca: Now I don't know who's crazier.

Jane: Trust me I walked through herds before. It works. You just have to stay calm and make sure you're good and covered.

Clem: Lee, figured that out.

Kenny: He did what?

Clem: That's how we got out of the Marsh House. He covered me in their guts as we walked through the horde.

Kenny: Well shit, good one Lee.

Adam: Actually, I've tried it before too.

Kenny: What?!

Adam: Before my dad and I reached the Canadian Border we stopped to get gas, the entire gas station was filled with walkers. While we we're attempting to find a way to clear them out a walker fell from the roof as a lot of it's blood went on us. The walker made a lot of noise as walkers started to came to investigate. They didn't attack us though. We eventually used the walkers guts to walk past the walkers and get the gas.

Kenny: Well alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's get that stupid radio!

Rebecca: We still need a way to get to the stockroom.

Jane: I got a plan for that too, Come on kids. Gonna need your help.

Clem and I walked with Jane to the broken ladder.

Jane: We just need to use the winch... One of you two can climb up from there and then just drop down. Then just drop into one of the skylights There are shelves, and stuff for you to land on, so you probably wont fall to your death.

Adam: Great.

Rebecca: That thing break's all the time, unless something happens to it, it wont support much weight.

Everyone looks at Clem and I.

Kenny: Come on, Clem. Up and at'em.

Sarita: Don't push her Kenny.

Adam: I'll go. Don't worry You don't have too.

Kenny: You sure? I mean you're wounded.

Adam: It's now or never I guess.

Clem: I don't know Adam, I'm willing to go. You don't have too.

Just as she was pleading for me to stay I walk up to her and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. I didn't want to be cheesy but I just did anyways.

Adam: I'll be back soon.

Kenny: We gotta get that rope down. Mike, mind giving him a boost?

Mike: Come on kid,

He puts me on his shoulders as I bring the wedge down. I put my right foot on the wedge and he begins pulling on the rope causing me to accelerate upward.

Mike: Try to hurry, alright? They may not be the sharpest guards in the world, but if they notice you're not in your bunk, we're all done.

Mike hears a sound a distance.

Mike: I got to drop you! Grab something!

As soon as I heard him speak I jumped to the ladder gripping onto it with my right hand. I began to climb up, after climbing I look to my left and see in the distance the huge horde of walkers. It looked like thousands. I quickly walk towards the sky light avoiding detection from any of the guards on the roof and jump down the Skylight. I land on top of a shelf. I then climb down by jumping onto any boxes I see. Tavia was talking with someone over the radio about Carver most likely not letting Reggie back in group regardless of whether or not they killed him. They both show major concern for the walker hordes. Once Tavia's back was turned and I knew was was looking away, I grabbed the walkie talkies and climbed back where I came from. I reach the ladder as I climb it. I walk over to Kenny.

Kenny: Well do you have it?

Adam: (shows him the walkie talkie)

Kenny: Alright good, Now everyone stay where you are, No need drawing suspicion. Thank you.

Adam: No problem.

Clem: That was so cool! I'm glad to see that you made it back.

Jane: Good work.

I then close my eyes. I can hear Kenny talking to Clementine about his son, what was his name... Duck? I didn't really listen in all that much as I fell asleep... I was really tired, even though I was only awake for about an hour.

 ** _THE NEXT MORNING_**

Kenny: Okay, we're all here.

Rebecca: Somebody's gotta get the radio out to Luke, What's the problem.

Kenny: We should probably figure out who's doing what before we-

Tavia enters the courtyard.

Tavia: Daylight is burning, They let you sleep in all things considered.

Sarah: Where's my dad?

Tavia: He's where the rest of you are going. To work. Rebecca, Sarah, Nick, Jane. If you guys have to go take a piss do it now. The next break wont be for a while. Troy will be coming for the rest of you.

Kenny: Why just them?

Tavia: Like I just said, Troy is coming for the rest of you.

Everyone leaves but Clementine, Kenny Mike and I.

Kenny: Alright Look, If we're going to go do somethin' we have to do it now, and if Luke's our best bet then we pair up with him.

Mike: I can do it, Where's the meeting?

Kenny: Mike,

Mike: Yeah?

Kenny: Clementine or Adam should do it. No offense but she's a kid-

Kenny: There's a million reasons! They can run and hide. They know Luke. Adam got us the radio in the first place.

Mike: Who cares?

Kenny: I'm sorry Mike but I barely know you alright? If i'm trusting something this important to somebody i'm trusting them.

Clem: I'll do it.

Kenny: That's my girl.

A loud sound can be heard as the courtyard doors open, Troy enters the room pointing his AK-47 at us. I want to jump him so badly and take his gun but I would probably be shot before I can move 3 feet.

Troy: Alright little chickens, let's get to pecking.

Mike: Alright.

Troy: And don't think today is going to be like yesterday, nuh uh. No more shenanigans. This rooster is goin' be watching your ass every second of the day, you hear me? Got that? (Looks at Clementine)

Troy: I think I need an answer girl,

Clem: (Sighs) Whatever.

Troy: Come on!

Kenny then walks up to Clementine and puts the radio inside of her pockets.

Kenny: Oh, you have your pockets all out.

Kenny(Whispering): You know what to do.

Kenny: Gonna get your tag's all... snagged up on something.

Everyone leaves the room with Troy, Clementine covers her pockets with her arms to prevent Troy or anyone else to see it. We walk by the armory when Bonnie stops us in our tracks, completely ruining our chance of getting Luke the radio.

Bonnie: Hey! (Getting everyone's attention)

Bonnie: They're with me. (Points at Clementine, and in effect me who's standing right beside her.)

Troy: Oh shit I almost forgot

Bonnie: Yeah...

Troy: Well, (pushes Clementine) Take them, I don't care.

Kenny: Wait, wait what's going on?

Bonnie: Just chores of a different sorts, come on you two.

Kenny: Can you cut them a break? They really rather keep with us, people they know.

Clem: Wha- What are we doing?

Bonnie: Don't worry about it. C'mon.

Clementine and I start walking with Bonnie towards the armory.

Bonnie: I just wanted to make sure you we're alright. I didn't think Carver actually killed Reggie, when I asked him about it he acted like it was necessary for our survival, like it had to be done. It didn't make me feel right, gave me goose pimples all over. 'Cause it turned out the person you once knew, was never there.

Adam: Yeah, that asshole is crazy.

Bonnie: I had you and Clem assigned to me to me yesterday, why didn't you show up?

I showed Bonnie my left hand.

Bonnie: What- What the hell happened to your finger?

Adam: Like I said, that asshole is crazy.

I decided to be a little bit vague but it's clear that Bonnie is getting the message, Clementine is constantly looking behind her. Bonnie notices her being anxious.

Bonnie: Somethin' the matter Clementine?

Clem: ...

Bonnie: You know you can talk to me right? I was dishonest with you when I first met you but I swear on everything holy it won't happen again.

Clem: Bonnie, I'd- i'd rather be around people that I trust.

Bonnie: (Sighs) I understand you would be uncomfortable around me, I won't force you to be around me. Go on, go see Kenny you two.

Clementine then starts running in Kenny's direction.

Adam: I'll go follow her, but Bonnie you got to make your decision. Right now Carver is just a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. If you truly want to redeem yourself for getting Walter and Alvin killed then you need to help us escape! We need to leave this place soon the walkers are definitely going to hit this place soon. If that is the case Rebecca won't be able to defend herself.

Bonnie: I'll- I'll think about it.

Adam: Anyway's I got to go follow her.

I leave Bonnie as I run in Clementine's direction. I keep running until I am stopped by Russel. Hitting his chest and falling to the floor.

Adam (rubbing his nose): Dude, what the fuck?

Russel: Change of plans Adam, you need to head back to the courtyard.

Adam: What, why?!

Russel: Bill would like to have a word with everyone.

Russel takes me to the courtyard, I see everyone there but didn't expect to see Luke. "Did Clementine get caught giving the radio to Luke?" I thought, "Damn it, I should of followed her sooner!) He is on the floor and looks to be in bad shape, with a small stream of blood going down from his lips.

Clem to Kenny: Did you know about this?

Kenny: Nope.

Carver (Shows radio): Whatever you were planning is over, it's done. You can't just run away from your problems anymore, you can't just up and leave when it gets tough. 'Cause there's nowhere else you will go where it ain't. Tough is all we got now- get it through your thick fucking skulls.

Carver (Walks around everyone in a circle): You see Luke here, can't help you now. You gotta help yourselves... You gotta help me find the strength to forgive you. You can start, by telling me who has the other radio. Now i'm going to count to three, and if that radio ain't in my hand by then, then we'll have to make things more difficult.

Carver: ...One.

Carver: ...Two.

I knew that if Clementine said something Carver would probably beat the shit outta' her. I couldn't let that happen.

Clem: I got it-

Adam: I hav-

Kenny: I got it right here.

Kenny saw me reach for the walkie talkie and grabbed it before I could. I guess- wait no, I know, that he wanted to protect the both of us. He walks over to hand Carver the radio.

Kenny (To Clem): It's alright.

Kenny: Sorry about that, not sure what I was thinking.

Kenny then gives Carver the radio.

Carver: ...Three.

I knew instantly what was going to happen.

Kenny: Huh, fucker.

Adam: Shit! NO!

Carver then hits Kenny over his left eye with the walkie talkie.

Sarita: NO!

Carver then begins to repeatedly hit Kenny over and under the left eye as bits and pieces of the walkie-talkie begin to fly off with pieces of his flesh. Each single hit sounding like it's cracking his skull.

Adam: Carver! For fuck sake stop!

Sarita: Stop him! Somebody please stop him!

Sarita then attempts to run over to Kenny but is being restrained by Carlos.

Carlos: Stop! Clementine help me!

Nick: You don't have to do this Bill!

Sarita: No! Stop it, KENNY! KENNY!

Clementine begins to restrain Sarita as she begs Carver to stop. Kenny letting out groans after groans with each hit. I charge towards him, only to be butted in the face by Troy. I let out a weep as my body hits the floor. Carver continues to hit Kenny with the radio, but now it looks more like punches. I stand up to have Troy put the barrel of his AK in my face

Troy to Adam: You sake of shit... Don't move!

Bonnie: Bill...! That's enough Bill please!

Carver then stops hitting Kenny, Kenny's face is full of blood, cuts and bruises.

Bonnie: Bill there's been a breach.

Carver looks at Bonnie and delivers the final walkie talkie hit before throwing Kenny and the walkie-talkie to the ground. Kenny barely conscious.

Carver: Alright, everyone come with me! Bonnie you stay here, make sure these folks don't get into anymore trouble.

Bonnie (Hesitantly): Yeah... okay.

Carver: No supper for y'all tonight. Maybe an empty stomach can give you some perspective... then we'll try this again tomorrow.

Carver then leaves the room. Bonnie looks at me.

Bonnie: Carlos do your best with him. You need to get him able to move because we're leaving tonight.

Adam (shocked): What?!

Bonnie: I'm took what you said to me into consideration, after what he's done to you and now Kenny, I've decided... ...We're leaving tonight.

 ** _A FEW HOURS LATER_**

Carlos has been operating on Kenny for a while, who is completely out of it. Clementine is looking at him from a few feet away. I've decided to walk up to Clementine and try to cheer her up.

Adam: Clementine, you feeling alright?

Clem: Yeah, just a little shaken up about what Carver has been doing.

Adam: I'm here if you need me.

Clem: Thanks. (Looks at my left hand) So, how are you feeling?

Adam: Hm? Oh my hand, It hurts a lot, but that's to be expected, Carver took a while in cutting it off. The tip of my finger is really itchy though. Carlos made sure that I won't have any chronic problems with, basically what he's doing with Kenny right now, except more hardcore I guess.

Clem: It feels itchy?

Adam: Yep.

Clem (Looks at bruise on my face): There probably going to get one of us to go and get the system thingy on. I don't mind going, but i'm afraid that something would happen to you while you're gone.

Adam: Hey... you don't need to worry about me, i'm more worried about you. I definitely know you can handle yourself but it's kind of my job to worry.

Clem: Thanks for that, really.

Adam: No problem, anyways we should head over to the others.

Clem: Yeah, let's go!

Once we head over to the fire we see Sarita being consoled by Rebecca as she cries her eyes out, who would of blamed her after seeing her love get beaten the shit out of? Luke and Mike are talking to Bonnie over by the courtyard gates, once they finished they walked back over to the fire.

Rebecca: What did she say?

Mike: She said she could get us out of the pen once we get the P.A system going. Second she hears it she'll run over and let us out.

Rebecca: That's great!

Luke: It's not great.

Rebecca: What are you talking about?

Luke: Look, I know part of this is my fault okay. I got a little hungry, I got reckless trying to steal some food and got caught.

Clem: Can we even trust Bonnie?

Luke: We'd have no reason not to trust Bonnie. I mean, if she wanted us caught, we'd be caught but tonight... tonight is risky.

Nick: It is pretty damn risky guys.

Mike: Risky? Did you see what that bitch just did? Look the plan works. It doesn't need to change. Look the hard part is done... This guy is fucking crazy! Who knows what he's gonna do next.

Luke: Yeah? Now we're dealing with a guy beaten to shit, Sarita in no shape to walk. And i'm a goddamn mess. Look we should rest up and bide our time and wait for an opening.

Mike: Bonnie is agreeing to help us tonight.

Luke: That doesn't mean she'll help us some other night.

Nick: I don't know guys, Luke's making sense. Maybe we should wait.

Rebecca: We're not waiting.

Luke: Trust me guys they're ain't nothing outside I checked. They picked everything clean!

Clem: We need to leave now, it's only going to get worse.

Adam: I second that, the herd is going to be closing in on us soon, and when that happens and we don't have our escape plan, we're all screwed.

Carlos then walks towards the group, Kenny is still on the same bed that Carlos took care of me on, having his left hand on his chest looking like he is almost paralyzed all over.

Clem to Carlos: You better fix him... you better!

Carlos: I'm doing my best. (Takes a deep breath) His orbital is crushed, I don't think there's much hope for the eye... I got him as stable as I could, cleaned it, and got some of the swelling down, and bandaged it best I could with the supplies we have left from Adam's operation, but until he wakes up... we won't know if there's any damage to the brain.

Sarita continues crying.

Luke: Look, if y'all are serious about leaving tonight then we may need to um, think about maybe leaving some folks behind.

Sarita: NO!

Luke: There is, No. Other. Way.

Rebecca: This is bullshit.

Luke: I don't like it either but it's where we're at.

Sarita: Kenny and I are only here because of you people, and now you intend on leaving us behind?

Clem: We'll figure something out okay! Just... It's not fair.

Luke: Life ain't fair Clem, we're just trying to make the best of the bad situation here. No one wants to leave Kenny.

Kenny (in an ominous like tone): Good... 'cause you won't have too.

Sarita then hugs Kenny. Everyone is completely amazed to see him standing.

Kenny: I'm alright hon.

Kenny: We leave tonight. Plan don't change.

Nick: Not bad old man.

Kenny (Sarcastic): Thanks, asshole.

Mike: You are one tough bastard.

Kenny: Yeah do tough bastard's get their asses kicked in-front of everybody?

Kenny to Clementine: You alright? That wasn't your fault okay? So don't go blaming yourself-

Before Kenny can even finish what he is saying Clementine hugs him.

Kenny: It's alright...

Luke: Alright, Well what now?

Kenny: We get the hell outta here.

Luke: Like now, now?

Rebecca: Yes!

Kenny: Where are we goin? In case things get to hairy and need to make a break for it, we need somewhere to meet up.

Mike: We could meet up at Parker's Run.

Kenny: The hell is that?

Mike: It's a Civil War site a few miles north from here. Tourist Trap. Got's sign's all over. Just follow the road.

Rebecca: We stopped there the first time we escaped, Luke and Carlos should know where it is. It's not that far.

Kenny: Well if a few folks know where it's at it would be best to split up I guess.

Luke: Well we need somebody to go and turn on that P.A you never explained who's going to do that.

Adam to Clementine (Whispering): Wait for it...

Everyone begins looking at Clementine and I.

Luke: Wait, wait hold on. They're the plan?

Adam to Clementine (Whispering): Knew it. How about you and I go?

Clementine (Whispering): Sounds good, (chuckles)

Adam: Alright I'll need a boost. I want Clementine to come up with me to watch my back while going.

Mike: Alright man.

Once everyone reaches the wedge pulley, Mike boosts me up as I jump onto the ladder. Clementine is on the pulley being repelled up.

Rebecca: Be sure to remember to flip the switch on for the outdoor speakers because just the indoor speakers might not draw the herd. It's right on the microphone box. By default it should be set to play music. So you just have to turn it on. Then you two climb into the stock room and meet us back there.

Clem: Down into the office, outdoor speaker switch, turn on the P.A, up to the room, down into the stockroom and meet you guys right?

Rebecca: Exactly.

Once Clementine and I reach the top of the roof we run towards Carver's office and jump inside through the skylight. Once we reach the P.A box we turn it on. We almost freak out when it doesn't work, but we realized it doesn't have a disk in it. While Clementine found the disk and put it inside, I found a tiny pistol in Carver's desk. It only carries one bullet.

Adam (In a soft and quiet voice): Clementine!

Clem (quiet): What is it?

Adam (quiet): Take this, (hands her the Tiny Pistol) If we encounter anyone, I want you to be armed.

Clem: Thanks!

Clementine then activates the microphone and inserts the disk into the proper slot. The music begins to play as Bonnie lets everyone out of the courtyard. Clementine and I block off Carver's room with some lockers before leaving. We stealthily get passed the any guards on the roof and jump through the other skylight into the stockroom. We see Carver holding everyone up with an AK-47. Clementine and I are dangling on the edge getting closer and closer until we reach Carver. I spot Luke's machete in jumping distance, I then begin to make a small stupid plan in my head.

Carver: You wanna disrespect me? Fine. You wanna throw away the life I've been trying to build for us then fuckin' fine! You wanna run off with this dog shit group of crippled fucks? Then fine be my guest. But I will put a bullet in all of you before I let you leave here with my child!

Adam to Clem(Extremely whispered): On 3, shoot him and i'll jump down and stab him with that (points to Luke's machete)

Rebecca: It's not yours!

Clem: Okay!

Carver: We won't know until you give birth! That's why you're not going anywh-

 _ **BANG!**_

Blood flies out of Carver's right ear as Clementine shoots it off, before he can react I jump down and grab Luke's machete and swing at Carver's right leg. Carver let's out a cry as the machete claws deep into his shin. I swing one more time as his foot comes off. I then grab his AK-47 and point it at him. Kenny then boots him the face as he falls to the floor. Everyone picks up there guns and weapons. Luke aims his gun at Carver.

Carver: Come on Luke, this ain't any of your business. This is just a bit of a custody battle we got on our hands here. Since Alvin is gone.

Clem: Just shoot him.

Luke: What? No I'd

Adam: Just do it.

Kenny then pistol whips Carver in the face three times. He wanted to beat the holy hell outta of Carver after he did the same to him. He grabs a nearby crowbar.

Kenny: Go on... and wait outside.

Almost everyone leaves the room but Sarita, Clem, Kenny, Rebecca, Carlos, Sarah, Nick, Luke and I, and of course Carver, but he's incapacitated. Sarita starts begging Kenny to just leave him to bleed out but Kenny has a better idea.

Kenny: I only... need a minute.

Kenny: Go on. You don't need to see this.

Carver: Those two have already seen more than you can imagine ha! (Coughs up a lot of blood)

Luke: Shut your mouth Bill. So are we going to let you do this? I mean there's nothing about that son of a bitch that I do not like but that don't make it right.

Clem: I'm not going anywhere.

Adam: I'm staying righhhttt here. I want to see his head pop after what he did to everyone.

Kenny: It's gonna get messy.

Clem: I know.

Carver: Look at you, you fuckin' ingrates. You don't even know how good you got it.

Carlos and Sarah leave the room with Nick.

Carver: That's alright, you'll learn. Lambs to the slaughter... No shepherd to guild you. These kids know exactly what i'm talking about (coughs up even more blood).

Sarita: I'm not going to let you see this! Come on.

Luke: Come on Clem,

Clem: I'm not going anywhere,

Sarita: I'm not letting yo-

Adam: It's not your decision, let her do what she wants.

Carver: There you go kids... Not afraid to look it straight in the eye. You go with that feeling inside your gut right now, you two. It's what makes you stronger than the rest of em'

Sarita leaves.

Carver: Go on leave the sheep out of the pen, see how long that lasts you.

Rebecca: I'll be right there.

Kenny: You won't see anything.

Carver: That's funny... (cough) coming from you. How's that eye? Just follow my voice, you got a thick fucking skull Kenneth. Should've put you outta your misery right then, look at you. You're a mess. And you Adam, I'll be sure to say hi to your dad (coughs up even more blood from laughing a little). What are you looking at bitch?! (Looks at Rebecca), don't act like you didn't like every second of i-

 ** _WHACK!_**

 ** _WHAPAM! XD_**

After just collusion with the crowbar two times Carver is dead. The side of his forehead is busted open completely. Kenny continues to hit Carver's corpse in the face, which each single hit his face becomes more and more disfigured, with chunks of red meat everywhere. His right eyeball falls out of his socket with only four hits and bout 5 more for the left eye. All that is left of Carver is a bloody mess. Kenny is panting like crazy, he probably would still continue to hit the dead horse if he hadn't of ran out of breath, but we have to keep moving. We walk outside to see a crazy fucking herd.

Nick: Man, we're never going to make it through this!

Luke: You kidding me? If Clem can handle it so can you.

Kenny: Shit, I thought they were coming from the south.

Rebecca: They did, looks like we're in the eye of it now.

Mike: Fuck! This is so fucked!

Luke hands Clementine a hatchet.

Luke: Here you're going to need something.

Adam: Luke! Here, this machete is yours.

Luke: No you keep it,

Adam: Are you sure?

Luke: Yeah, i'm sure. Actually, here.

Luke hands me the holster he had for his machete. I put it on as I put the machete back.

Luke: I find you look more bad ass with one anyways.

Adam: Dude, thanks.

Luke: No problem.

Kenny: Adam, this is yours. (Hands me my dad's Bowie Knife)

Adam: Where did you find this?!

Kenny: It was with the other weapons. I saw you had it before.

Adam: Thank you.

Clementine already killed a walker and is cutting it's belly open to remove its guts, the smell of decaying body is everywhere. She quickly grabs the walker guts and rubs it all over herself and Sarah. I walk up to the walker and rubbed it all over my body.

Adam: Clem, turn around so I can get your back then you can do mine.

I quickly cover Clementine's back while holding my breath so I can't smell the awful stench, Clementine does the same.

Jane: Everybody shut the fuck up and hurry up!

Sarah is going through another panic attack as Carlos tries to cheer her up and calm her down as he covers her with walker guts. Sarah obviously still going through a breakdown acts like she's okay.

Kenny: We ain't got all day here, they're closing in is everybody ready?

Troy: What in the actual FUCK is going on here? What is this sick shit someone say something before I- (See's Luke go for his AK-47) HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT motherfucker! I will so end you you hear me?

Jane: Troy. Troy we talked about this.

Troy: Wha? The fuck you talking about!

Jane: I told you I wanted to get out, you'd help then I'd help.

Walkers start walking past us completely ignoring us, I'm right behind Jane with my AK-47 in my hands.

Troy: I thought you meant out of the pen! Not whatever sick fucking shit this is!

Jane: I did, but now we can leave. You can come with us,

Troy: What? (Lowers gun) Well where would we g-

Before he finishes what he says I shoot him through the forehead. Killing him instantly and causing his blood to spray in Jane's face.

Jane: (Troy's blood on her face) Woah! Not so close! Whatever it's done. (Wipes off his blood to remove it's smell)

Luke: What the fuck!?

Adam: Let's go. Don't make any noise got it? They might hear something they don't like, and for fuck sake walk!

Jane: Yeah, act like you belong and you will belong.

Walkers go up to Troy's dead body and starts devouring it. Gunners from the roof are shooting walkers as we move past the undead horde. Sarah has another mini panic attack.

Carlos: Shh... you're gonna be fine.

Jane: Don't run.

Nick: Watch Sarah!

Carlos: Sh... quiet honey, i'm here to protect you. Clementine say something to her you're her friend. Clementine you-

 _ **ARGH!**_

Carlos is then shot in the neck by a gunner on the roof and is devoured by walkers as Sarah is forced to watch, she screams her dad's name as she runs through the horde. Walkers start to surround Clementine and I as everyone shoots any attacking ones near us.

Adam: Sarah! Fuck!

Nick: Oh shit. Man goddammit!

Sarita: Oh no damn!

Kenny: I can't get to you babe!

Sarah (crying): No... daddy please noo...

Sarita: ARGHH!

I walk over to see Sarita being bit by a walker. I quickly stab it in the head. Sarita looks at her arm to see a big chomp mark on her hand.

End of Episode 3.

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _For anyone who is curious, the route for this story is from my second play-through of the game. After I finish Episode 4 and 5 i'm planning on continuing the story in New Frontier, I just need to finish this and New Frontier first. I hope you enjoy the really long chapters! Bye!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Amid the Ruins

Sarah ran through the walker horde and put everyone's life in more danger. Almost immediately Sarita is bitten in the hand, leaving a huge chomp mark where it was. She let's out a blood curdling scream as the walker rips off the flesh. Clementine and I run up to her and quickly kill the walker.

Sarita: I'm bit! Oh god... Clementine it bit me!

Sarita: I'm dead... I'm dead!

Clem: You're not dead yet, we'll- i'm sure we'll figure something out.

Adam: We need to get out of here!

Kenny and Mike are pushing off walkers grabbing onto them as Kenny sees Sarita's hand. In an instant he runs up to Sarita with Mike following.

Kenny: Oh god Sarita!

Mike: Oh shit she's-

Kenny: She's gonna be okay! You're going to be okay Sarita. Come on! We have to move. We have to!

Mike, Sarita, Clementine, Kenny and I all start running through the crowd of walkers. Clementine is stopped by a walker and kills it. A walker almost gets her from behind but I quickly stab it through the skull. Clementine and I are surrounded by a few walkers as we each take some out and continue moving forward. Luke and Nick run in Sarah's direction.

Luke: I'm going after Sarah!

Clem: Luke..!

As they're running Nick is shot in the left shoulder blade, he continues running. Clementine and I are looking around for Kenny and the others. A walker walks up behind me but is shot in the face.

Clem: Adam, let's cover ourselves in more walker guts.

Adam: Alright.

Clementine cuts open the belly of the now dead walker as we both grab more guts and rub it on each other.

Clem: You need a little more on your back... turn around.

Adam: We need to hurry up.

Clementine and I slowly walk through the herd, after about ten seconds of walking, we see Rebecca to our right. We walk over to her and crouch behind a tree.

Rebecca: Thank god!

Clem: We can't find anybody.

Rebecca: I know! What do we do?

Adam: We're still covered in the walker guts.

Rebecca (Looks at Howe's): Look! They're still moving towards the hardware store. We can all make it out if we stick together- (pants) oh god... I'm glad you're both safe. We can watch each other's back.

Adam: Are you okay to keep moving?

Rebecca: No other way out of this. Just gotta keep going.

Rebecca: We need a clear path to the trees.

Rebecca: Maybe they're thinning out somewhere... Do you see any openings?

Clem (points at small opening): There!

We're completely stopped in our tracks as walkers move through the opening.

Rebecca: Dammit! Go back go back!

Clementine then bumps into Jane.

Clem: Jane!

Rebecca: Jane! Thank god-

Jane: Stop. Relax.

Jane: You just need to walk. Slowly. You'll be fine.

Rebecca: I can't do this... you have to help us. Please!

Jane: We can't clump together like this, it's better if we spread out. Three of you should be fine.

Rebecca: No! You don't understand! Just help us!

Jane: You guys are fine, just go.

Clem: We should all stick together. Isn't that more safe?

Adam: Actually it's the opposite.

Jane begins to walk away as Rebecca has a mini breakdown. Jane then looks behind her and has a change of heart and walks back to us.

Jane: Dammit. Okay we're going to push through that cluster of walkers.

Rebecca: How? There's too many.

Jane: We'll make a cow catcher.

Clem: A what?

Jane: Just shut up and pay attention.

Adam: I think you mean type of walker shield right?

Jane:... (Spots a skinny walker and points to it) There. That one looks light enough to carry.

Jane: I'm going to get on the far side of her. I need you to get her attention.

As Jane crouches and goes in front of the walker Clementine hits it with the back of her hatchet in the head. Jane then comes behind it and stabs off it's chin.

Jane: Not biting anyone now, motherfucker.

Jane: Follow me.

We all follow Jane as she pushes the walker through the horde. Once we make it to the other side, Jane kicks it down and stabs it in the back of the head. We walk ahead for about an hour as it begins to brighten up outside. We wipe off the walker guts from ourselves as we're no longer being followed. I'm holding onto the AK I stole from Carver just in case we get jumped by some of Howe's survivors. Jane is in front of us, while Clem and I are right behind her. Behind us is Rebecca, who seems to be struggling to keep up as she holds her stomach. Clementine then walks at her speed.

Clem: We need to keep going. I mean we're almost there right?

Rebecca: I hope so, it's just so damn cold.

Rebecca: I wish I can stop, but I can't. Not until we're with the others. Just need to make sure everyone else is out. Luke...Nick...Sarah...Kenny. Goddammit, what if they're not there?

Jane: If they aren't there's nothing we can do about it.

Rebecca: Don't even say things like that!

Jane: Fine! Sorry.

Rebecca: Jesus, I don't even know if we're safe. What if the herd is still following us?

Adam: It's been an hour and I haven't seen any walkers yet.

Jane: Carver's people should be keeping them busy.

Rebecca: That would be lucky. Look I know that I should be glad that we escaped, but I can't stop thinking about the others.

Rebecca: It was stupid.

Adam: What was? Escaping?

Rebecca: Look I know we all agreed to use the herd but maybe we should of been more patient. Maybe we should of came of with something better...

Jane: It worked!

Clem: Maybe we should of done something else. Maybe then Sarita wouldn't of gotten bit.

Adam: And Carlos wouldn't of gotten eaten.

Jane: Look, I know that some of your people didn't make it. But Carver was crazy. Staying would of only prolonged the inevitable. I'm just saying that if people haven't panicked then things might of turned out better.

Rebecca: Of course we panicked we were scared!

Jane: The plan was good! The execution was the messy part.

Rebecca: That sounds a lot like you're saying it's there fault.

Jane: What no! That's not what i'm saying at all! Just...

Rebecca begins to grown a bit.

Rebecca: I need to sit down. I'm sorry I don't want to slow us down. Can I have a minute?

Jane: Yeah take a minute.

Rebecca: Alvin was supposed to be here for this!

Clem: Jane, do you know anything about...

Jane: No I don't.

An awkward silence occurs for about a whole ten seconds. Then Jane looks at Rebecca's stomach.

Jane: So... What are you gonna do with it?

Rebecca: What do you mean by that?

Jane: Uh, sorry. Just making conversation, it was nothing.

Rebecca: No. What do you mean by that? Do with what? My baby?

Jane: I'm just looking at the worst case scenario. You guys won't be able to raise a baby by yourselves. Not out here.

Clem: Guys, that baby is coming like it or not.

Jane: Fine! And then what? It's going to be helpless you won't be able to protect it.

Rebecca: And you assume I won't be capable enough. Just because you're some angry loner who doesn't care about anyone but yourself doesn't mean you know better than me.

Adam: Hey! Calm down.

Jane: Hey I've seen it before. Back when it started me and my sister we we're-

Rebecca: What? She died?! I don't need your pity.

Jane: You don't...! You don't have the right!

Clem: Jane!

Adam: Jane come 'on.

Rebecca: Shit I didn't mean- Shit.

Clem: Jane, Wait!

Rebecca: Urg, dammit.

Jane starts to walk ahead of us, we begin to follow her over to some sort of memorial sight. This must be the place everyone was talking about before we got here. Mike and Bonnie were there, thank goodness!

Mike: We can't wait around and do nothin'!

Bonnie: I know, I know. I'm sure they'll be here soon.

Mike (Sees us): Holy shit, speak of the devil.

Bonnie: It' have been so long, we were starting to worry that no one else would make it.

Mike (Looks at Kenny, who is sitting with Sarita in his arms barely clinging to life): Well besides...

Clem: How's Sarita?

Mike: I tried to talk to Kenny but he flipped out on me. Started yelling, Crazy shit.

Bonnie: I know, he probably didn't mean it, but It was scary.

Mike: I hate so say this guys, but Sarita isn't going to make it. She's on her way out. She's going to turn soon.

Jane: Is... uh... Is he gonna take care of her?

Rebecca: Jane!

Jane: I know it's not pretty! But it's better than the alternative.

Clem: Just let me talk to him first.

Adam: Are you sure? He looks like he's ready to kill anyone.

Clem: Yeah... Someone has too.

Clementine walks up to Kenny and they start talking. We all take Rebecca and find her a place to sit.

Adam: Here sit down.

Rebecca:Thank you.

Jane: Adam, can I speak to you for a second?

Adam: Yeah, sure.

Jane and I walk a few meters away from everyone else.

Jane: Kenny is going to lose it soon. I swear he's going to snap. You seem like a smart kid, you see this too don't you?

Adam: Yeah, It pains me to see Clementine have to talk to him knowing he might do something.

Jane: Okay good. I just need to know what we should do if Kenny starts acting out towards people.

Adam: Fuck, I don't know... I don't want to kill him... Him and Clementine seem pretty close, she could probably keep him in line. She would probably hate us if we attempted to kill Kenny.

Jane: Yeah you're right. I'm just extremely worried about that baby.

Adam: How so?

Jane: I just think that in due time, when Rebecca gives birth... The baby may not even survive child birth, hell even the climate, look at this weather!

Adam: We just have to find shelter before that happens. And you're right it is snowing a lot and is very cold. Though thinking on it know, I wouldn't mind taking care of the kid. It's like having a little sibling or pretending to be a dad, you know?

Jane: Uh... Sure? But aren't Clem and you like siblings though?

Adam: (Cough) Yeah, I don't know about that.

Jane: Oh my god are you guys a thing?

Adam: What!? No! Maybe? I don't know, what made you think that?

Jane: Oh never mind let's just go back to the others.

Jane and I walk back to Mike Bonnie and Rebecca.

Adam: (Stomach growls) Ah... shit, I'm starving. I haven't ate in a while.

Rebecca: We should go find the others.

Mike: I'm just going crazy sitting here and not doing anything.

Bonnie: Just give it time Mike. It's still early.

Clementine is already back from talking with Kenny.

Adam: Clementine, how'd it go?

Clem: Kenny is being a jerk.

Rebecca: Clem you can't just expect him to bounce back. What that man is going through... At least you tried.

Mike: Still. Doesn't exactly help figure out what we're going to do now. We've got no food. No water. It's getting damn cold. And we're losing daylight fast.

Bonnie: When the others get back, they'll know what to do. Luke will have a plan i'm sure of it.

Mike: We thought Kenny would have a plan.

Jane: Mike's got a point. We can't keep sitting around waiting. Things are difficult enough right now and soon you'll have a baby on your hands.

Rebecca: What suddenly you're pretending to be concerned?

Clem: We should go find Luke, Sarah and Nick. If they're in trouble we may be able to help them.

Rebecca: Clementine's right. After everything... after all of this. If there is any chance they're still alive we need to take it.

Jane: I'll go, Clem can come with me, Adam you're armed to the teeth right now... You're coming too.

(Awkward silence)

Jane: Listen Rebecca. (Looks at Kenny) If anything goes wrong here, do you have something to protect yourself?

Rebecca then pulls out my dad's revolver. Great...

Rebecca: I have this. You'd think I need to...?

Jane: I dunno, you should keep it close though.

The three of us walk away from the group as we head towards the forest looking for the others. Jane was eager to talk with us. She clearly doesn't feel safe in the group currently.

Jane: Look, i'm going to level with you. You should know that finding your friends, is a shot in the dark.

Clem: I don't know about that. We haven't even looked yet we shouldn't give up just yet.

Jane: Okay but... I wanted to talk to you Clem, away from the others. You wouldn't of made it this far if you weren't smart. But I gotta warn you, that group is cracking... I've seen it before, and well a lot of times... it's better to be on your own.

Adam: I'm right here you know.

Jane: I know, I kinda ment you both. You guys can take care of yourselves without the others holding you back. You don't want to be here when they start... Turning on each other. Turning on you.

Clem: They're not bad people... But... there have been problems before. I don't always agree with what they say or do.

Adam: Neither do I.

Jane: We're all in the same boat then. I mean look at Kenny. I don't even want to begin on how much of a LIABILITY he is. And Rebecca's (In air quotes) "Situation" is not going to make things better back there.

Clem: How can you get along without trusting people?

Jane: That's exactly HOW I get along. For what it's worth, I like most of the people in your crew... but, groups fall apart. People get killed.

Clem: Then why did you bring us with you?

Jane: I'm just trying to give you both the tools to make it. Like your jacket, it looks warm but a walker would bite right through it. My sister Jaime had a good leather one, wish I still had it you coulda...

We stopped walking as Jane went to a broken down car and looked inside to find anything we can use.

Clem: I always wanted a sister... I used to make my baby sitter, Sandra pretend that we were secret sisters. It was... stupid kid stuff.

Adam: I hear you, my this guy from the quarantine camps, James, played the older brother to me when my dad wasn't around.

Jane: Wait quarantine camps? I heard from my old crew about those. You're Canadian?

Adam: Yeah, born in Toronto.

Jane: So is what everyone saying about people being executed if they left true then?

Adam: Yeah... That's primarily the reason on why we left in the first place. The second reason was because the place was basically because they decided to turn the place into a prison once a type of army, like a private army... what's it called...

Jane: You mean a Militia?

Adam: Yeah that's the word... Anyways, a "Militia" took over and they turned it into a prison basically. Everyone thought they were going to get shelter from the walkers but instead after a few days... we were all forced to work. And i'm not talking about some manual labor either, or even the shit we did at Carver's camp. Hell no, this was way worse. Almost like a boot camp. That's when they started killing people and didn't allow then to leave.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 ** _I was with my dad after running away from a small roamer horde. The outbreak started about six weeks, maybe less than that. My mom was killed by some asshole while scavenging for supplies. A man, his name was Paul Monroe I think, told us about some camps not far from here. We asked him to come with us but he rejected, saying that he needs to get back to Washington. He had very long hair and a big beard. My dad told me he looked like Jesus. I had no idea what he was talking about. After hours since We stumbled across a camp that was guarded too the teeth and matched the description. We thought we would finally catch a break. We walked up to the camp, with our legs sore and feet killing us. We are stopped in our tracks when two soldiers wearing hazmat suits are standing in-front of the camp pointing there guns in our direction._**

 ** _Soldier 1: Stop right there! (aims rifle to my dad's head)_**

 ** _Dad: Wait! Please no, my son and I... we just need somewhere to stay._**

 ** _Soldier 2: Let me radio in. " Sir, Sir? Em yeah two civilians showed up, A older man about mid thirties and his son. About 8 or 9, can we let them in?"_**

 ** _"They don't look bitten"_**

 ** _"I'll have Kyle look at it over"_**

 ** _You guys are free to come in, you'll be check for bites, if anyone of you have been identified as "Infected" you'll both be thrown out before you're let inside the gate. Am. I. Clear?_**

 ** _Dad: Yes._**

 ** _The guards allow us past them as we enter a room that looks completely white. Another man walks through the door wearing a hazmat suit._**

 ** _Kyle: Hello there. I'm going to need you both to turn around._**

 ** _Dad: Sure thing._**

 ** _We turn around as he pulls out some sort of scanner thingy. He walks up behind me and puts it to my neck. He then walks up to my dad and does the same thing._**

 ** _Kyle: Alright, you're all good. Please follow me._**

 ** _(Five hours later)_**

 ** _We are greeted by two people. A boy and a Girl. The man and woman._**

 ** _James: Heya._**

 ** _Adam: HI!_**

 ** _Dad: Hello there._**

 ** _James: My name is James, this here is my sister, Susan._**

 ** _Susan: Hello there._**

 ** _Adam: Hello Susan! Wow you're so pretty!_**

 ** _Susan: Why thank you (smiles)._**

 ** _James: You guys must be the new people._**

 ** _Dad: Yeah we are, what is this place?_**

 ** _James: Oh this place? It's a corn field surrounded by these walls. They already taken most of the corn though. They managed to build some living quarters for people._**

 ** _Susan: This place is like a neighborhood currently. There's a lot of people here right now living in the quarters._**

 ** _Dad: Yeah that's what i'm curious about. They call this a quarantine zone but this looks like more of an community then that._**

 ** _James: Throughout Ontario, and most likely all of Canada... The government made these quarantine zones. This one was one of the more developed ones. Like they're just called quarantine zones now, they are more like communities. I'm surprised you haven't ran into anymore of them._**

 ** _Dad: We've been boarded up inside our house by Riverdale._**

 ** _James: Riverdale? Like in Toronto? That place must've been overrun._**

 ** _Dad: It was. We had to leave because of an infestation of roamers._**

 ** _Susan: Roamers? Is that what you call them?_**

 ** _Dad: Yeah, they roam around until they found there next victims._**

 ** _James: Damn that must've been tough to get out of. Anyways you're going to be here for a while and I haven't caught your name. I'm going to need it before I explain exactly what going to happen._**

 ** _Dad: Oh my name? My name is Austin, this here is Adam._**

 ** _Adam: Hi!_**

 ** _James: So then you must be the Ingram's then._**

 ** _Dad: How do you know our last name?_**

 ** _James: A bunch of new people came in, our job was to meet the new people before showing around the place. They call it work but I say it's a way to see new faces and meet people. They tell us your first and last names before we meet you. They get them after checking to see if you're infected._**

 ** _Dad: New people?_**

 ** _James: Yeah you're not the only people who showed up today. Before you came a dude who looked a bit younger than you arrived here too. We were going to meet him after this. His name is Thomas. Ex-Military Soldier. They said he would be useful to go on supply runs._**

 ** _Susan: Anyways, James... We should get going, we don't have enough time._**

 ** _James: Oh shit! Yeah, that. Okay well sorry guys, I got to jet. You'll be fed three meals a day and will sleep in block B-3. It's a nice mini house. It has a table for you to eat on and beds for you two to sleep. We've built a washroom as well. Um, Austin... You'll be needed tomorrow to assist everyone in building the new block. The C block, we already learned that you were a carpenter before all of this so your skills will come in handy._**

 ** _Dad: Um sure, but what about my kid?_**

 ** _James: I don't know yet, he could meet some of the other kids, but they might be a couple years older than him. They'll probably assign him something to do with them it's all good._**

 ** _Dad: Alright, see-ya then._**

 ** _Susan: See you both later._**

 ** _(one month later)_**

 ** _My dad was assigned with guarding us while we worked. I was starting to get used to this place, It was great... well the food wasn't, but that didn't matter to me, I finally was able to talk to kids my age again. I turned ten three days ago and the soldiers at the camp we're teaching us how to load sniper rifles. Last week we were taught how to shoot pistols and rifles. I wasn't able to figure out how to shoot a rifle properly, but my dad ended up showing me how to. Thomas was assigned to showing everyone how to load the rifle. Every time Thomas tells us what to do we follow him._**

 ** _Thomas: Alright everyone (Picks up the sniper rifle), now before we begin. This is not a toy, I repeat! This is not a toy. Now the first thing I want you kids to do is move bolt handle upwards, then pull the bolt back as far as you can. Try not to force it. Now what you want to do next is-_**

 ** _Dad: Tom, we have a problem!_**

 ** _Thomas: What the fuck is it?_**

 ** _Dad: It's a group of people they're outside they don't seem to be from here!_**

 ** _Thomas: Oh shit are they new?_**

 ** _Dad: No they're not. They're holding Joshua hostage._**

 ** _Thomas: What the fuck? Okay let's go out there and kill this motherfucker!_**

 ** _Adam: Woah no let's not do that! If he has him hostage and we go out with a gun he'll kill him!_**

 ** _Thomas: I have been in this situation before. I was in the military I know what to do! Now we need to-_**

 ** _Grouchy Voice: Now everyone, get your asses over here now! We're armed and outnumber you. Get the fuck out now!_**

 ** _Dad: We can't go!_**

 ** _Thomas: Damn right we can't._**

 ** _Almost immediately a bunch of people wearing camouflaged suits armed with fully automatic machine guns walk in and point there guns at us. Thomas try's to speak but is hit in the face with the butt of one of the camouflaged freaks. Everyone, including the other kids working with us, were all brought and thrown on the floor. A bald man with a scar down his right eye was standing with a knife and a P2000. Joshua who was one of the leader of this quarantine zone, was right under the bald man. The bald guy then picks Joshua up and puts him on his knees._**

 ** _Theodore (Grouchy Voice): Hello there everyone, my name is Theodore. I am from the CIA and from now on I'll be your new leader. We outnumber you all and tend to turn you all into respectable soldiers. I will be providing an example here today, what will happen to you if you now decide to leave here. The government has decided since they have no fucking clue what is causing this virus or plague... To kill anyone who leaves. We can't let you back in here and risk spreading this shit. This will happen to every single quarantine zone until we find a cure to all of this shit. But for now... (smirks) For now I will leave this message._**

 ** _Joshua: Wait what are you doing don-!_**

 ** _A loud gun shot from the P2000 can be heard as Joshua's corpse falls onto the floor... as well as small bits a pieces of his brain. I almost puke at the site of him being shot to the head._**

 ** _Theodore (Sadistic Tone): NOW! THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU LEAVE HERE YOU CUNTY SNOTTY FUCK FACED SHIT FAGGOTS! No one, and I mean NO ONE. Will be aloud to enter here! DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. FUCKING CLEAR? You will no longer be able to live in your luxurious fucking shitty complexes anymore. You'll all be heading with these guys to the restricted area. We'll be using this area for ourselves. Good day._**

 ** _(two weeks later)_**

 ** _We've been planning our escape for a while now, we manged to gather enough guns for everyone to use. We made a small group of five, with people we can trust. James, Susan, Thomas, My Dad and I. Everyone has began turning on each other, all having different opinions on whether or not to stay and prevent getting killed or to escape. Most who attempted escaping did is extremely sloppy and was caught, they were killed. A group of kids who lost their parents to them earlier attempted on escaping at night, expecting there not to be any guards but they were caught... They were all publicly executed in-front of everyone, gunned down with bags on there head not knowing when they would be hit. That's when we decided we needed to get out, and free everyone in the process. We thought It was impossible at first, but once we made a plan to get through the front entrance killing all guards who get in our way via letting walkers they keep for testing free and attack the guards as we begin and shoot our way out. We needed to get the emergency release doors open. We decide to check our guns on our and make sure we have everything before we escape._**

 ** _Thomas (Looking at and loading his AR-15): Alright, let's go over who's having what. Starting with me; I'm having this AR and this Glock 34. James you're having this Tec-9, it's fully automatic and we have a lot of ammunition for it. Susan take this M1911. Austin, you're having this Snubbed Nosed revolver, it's an eight shot. Adam you're having this. A M9 Beretta._**

 ** _Dad: Actually Adam, take this as well. (Hands me a Bowie Knife) Remember how I showed you how to use it?_**

 ** _Adam: Oh yeah!_**

 ** _Dad: I'll like you to have it._**

 ** _Adam: What about you?_**

 ** _Dad: I have another knife._**

 ** _Adam: Oh._**

 ** _James: Alright, let's get going. Once the front door is open we'll know the roamers are loose, once that happens we'll open fire._**

 ** _Thomas: Alright everyone, let's not fuck this up! Austin and Adam you get to those doors open and we'll talk to you on the walkie-talkies, get moving!_**

 ** _My dad and I hide our guns inside our jackets as we sneak towards the controls room. We see two guards inside._**

 ** _Dad: Alright Adam, you're going to have to be strong okay?_**

 ** _Adam: Don't worry Dad, I can handle this._**

 ** _Dad: That's my boy. Okay let's sneak up on these two and take them out at the same time okay?_**

 ** _Adam: Yeah..._**

 ** _We crouch-walk towards the guards who are having a conversation about the corn supply. I quickly stab the guy to my right in the leg as he falls to the floor letting out a small scream. My dad puts the other guy into a choke hold and begins strangling him. I quickly put the Bowie Knife through the guy on my right's neck. I quickly run up to my dad and repeatedly jab at the other soldier's stomach and stab him once in the neck, killing him. My dad then snaps his neck to make sure he's dead. We quickly attempt to hide the guard's body as Kyle enters the room. Two of the guard's guns are on the floor. A M4A1 and a MP-9. We go to pick up the guns as Kyle quickly stomp kick's my dad right cheek._**

 ** _Kyle: Wha-?! What the fuck are you doing!? Are these people dead?_**

 ** _I charge at Kyle with my knife but he quickly punches me in the face. My dad gets up and picks up a monkey wrench on the table and hits Kyle over the head with it two times._**

 ** _Dad: Dick... Adam are you okay?!_**

 ** _Adam: I'm fine, let's get that door open._**

 ** _We pick up the M4A1 and the MP-9 as we hit the button to release the test walkers, and the button to open the front gate._**

 ** _Kyle: What... (Cough) the... fuck...? You guys... You can't... escape... here... You fucking... (cough)...Austin!_**

 ** _Thomas (On radio): Alright! Let's go! We'll kill any guards coming our way! Hurry!_**

 ** _Dad (On radio): Alright, let me deal with our inconvenience and we'll be on our way._**

 ** _Thomas (On radio with gun shots in the distance): Inconvenience? Ah I don't fucking care, just get over here!_**

 ** _My dad grabs the snubbed nosed revolver and aims it at Kyle._**

 ** _Kyle: When Theodore... finds you... you're all...fucked! You're... all-_**

 ** _My dad shoots Kyle._**

 ** _Dad: Let's get out of here._**

 ** _As we meet up with Thomas and the other we begin shooting the guards the come after us. I shot and killed two guards as we make our escape through the front entrance. Walkers were eating everyone inside the quarantine zone. While walking outside of the quarantine zone we're all greeted by Theodore. Who is with two other guys. All pointing guns at us._**

 ** _Theodore: Now look at what we fucking have here. What's your name again? I forgot... AH who cares! All that I know is that you're all a bunch of fucking cunts, all of you. Now we're going to have a nice fight here you fucking queef cookie! Let's start off by killing-_**

 ** _Theodore is quickly shot in the face by Susan. We all take cover behind the entrance of the quarantine zone._**

 ** _James: Susan! What the fuck?!_**

 ** _Susan: I don't know, I just did it okay?!_**

 ** _Thomas: Get your fucking hand out of your ass and hurry up and finish these fuckers! It's two vs five let's get them!_**

 ** _We all open fire and walk out of the entrance. One of the soldiers is focused on me as he aims his gun towards me._**

 ** _Soldier: Got you now haha!_**

 ** _Thomas quickly shoots the guy in the neck with his glock and then in the chest. Causing the soldier to fall to the fall and hold onto his neck as he slowly bleeds to death. James quickly kills the second soldier by shooting him in the chest a few times and shooting him in the face once he was down. We all quickly grab a car as we drive off._**

 ** _Thomas: You see guys! We did it! We got out!_**

 ** _Adam: Holy shit! I mean crap! Sorry dad. Um- anyways, what now?_**

 ** _James: We get the fuck out of Canada._**

 ** _Dad: To the border we go._**

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

Jane: Adam! Are you feeling alright?

Adam: ...Wha...? Oh yeah, sorry. What's up?

Clem: We've found something.

Jane: Bet these walkers got some good stuff!

Jane (Stabs walker with a screwdriver): That one isn't coming back.

Clem: Yeah we should check them out.

Jane: You know why though?

Adam: They look like they were survivors not to long ago. Check them they might have some useful stuff.

Jane (stabs the other walker): Exactly, anyways Clem check that other walker.

Jane: So... has your crew always been this dysfunctional? You both fit in there. But you're both are not like them. It makes me wonder...

Clem: I was with a different group before. That one worked better... I think. That was when I got my haircut like this.

Adam: Carver killed my old group remember? I escaped with Luke the first time, so naturally they became the group I was with.

Jane: You could actually use a haircut Adam, your hair is way too long, it's up to your shoulders.

Adam: I haven't been able to get a haircut since we escaped the first time. Nick's mom Emma, gave me one, cut it real short. Since then if haven't gotten one.

Jane: Well you should consider it. You don't want-

Adam: A walker to grab it? I get it you can stop.

Jane: Anyways, Clem I found this, A nail file. These things are great. Sharpen a blade, strike a flint. Jaime always had one in her purse. It'd jab my hand when I went reaching in.

We walk towards another walker as Jane stabs in in the head. Clementine and her push over the walker to find Sarah's glasses.

Clem: These glasses! They're Sarah's!

Jane: Looks like your friend didn't make it.

Clem: She can still be alive.

Jane: Clem look I know what you want me to say, but...

Sarah (In distance): Get off!

Luke (In distance): Sarah! God dammit...

Adam: Hey that's convenient, alright come on we got to get in there!

Jane: Looks like there's an opening over there!

As we walk over to the other side of the fence we find Nick's dead body tangled up in the chains as he's turned into a walker. Clementine and I were shocked to see this while Jane didn't seem to care as much of course since she didn't really know him. I was trying my best to hide any sort of trauma as Clementine just looks at him with sad eyes.

Clem: Oh no...

Adam: Shit... not Nick too

Jane: Look he's your friend. You should do this.

Clem: Goodbye.

Adam: ...

Clementine then grabs the hatchet and attempts a mercy killing, she hits Nick's right cheek causing a huge gash to come from it. She then hits the right side of his skull causing his ear and little bits of brain matter dangle from its head. She then does a tomahawk slash to the top of his scalp, splitting it in two and causing the hatchet to get stuck. As she attempts to pull it out of Nick's head while it dangle's with every tug. A few tugs later she rips the hatchet out causing Nick's right eye to fall out of it's socket. Clementine just looks at our dead friend as Jane trys to comfort her.

Jane: It's alright, it's done. If it comes down to it... If Luke or Sarah or anyone needs to be put down, you gotta be ready for it. No hesitation.

Clem: It never gets any easier does it?

Jane: Hasn't for me. That hatchet of yours, seems to get stuck pretty easily. It's going to get you killed. (Pulls out a screwdriver) Here use this, it's very effective.

Jane pushes Nick's corpse off the fence due to him being in our way. We crouch walk towards a swing set, taking cover. We hear Sarah crying her eyes out and Luke telling her to shut up. Walker grunts can be heard everywhere. There's a fat walker in front of us and over the fence there's another walker.

Jane: Clock is ticking.

Adam: Okay we're in now what?

Jane: We should start by getting a better look. Alright how about you get the close one, and I'll hop the fence and get the other. Go for it Clem!

Clementine walks toward the walker with the screwdriver. She quickly stabs it in the right shoulder once, and then once in the eye. Jane and I go towards Clementine.

Jane: Nice work! You know what you're doing. Now watch this!

Jane (Walks towards fence): I got a little trick for you kids, watch closely.

Jane hops the fence and runs toward the walker, she quickly kicks it's right knee as it falls to the ground. She jabs her knife right into the back of its head while it's down. Clem and I hop the fence as well and run towards her.

Jane: Take out the knees first, then put a knife in the back of it's head when they're down. Alright... Let's get a look at what we've have on deck.

As we turn the corner we see a total of three walkers, one is on the floor in front of us and two more are trying to get over a pile of debris to join a small group of walkers. There's some sort of diner where the group of walkers are at and they're trying to get in. That's most likely where Luke and Sarah are. To our left there's also another trailer.

Adam: Looks like those walkers are trying to get in there. That's where Sarah and Luke might be.

Jane: We just need a way to get in there, let's take care of these walkers and see if we can distract those ones over there.

Adam (Stabs the walker laying on the floor): Yeah, Clem and I will take these ones and you watch our backs.

Jane: Glad to see you're paying attention...

Adam: Okay, now whatever you do Jane, do not fire a fucking shot do you hear me?

Jane: You're telling me this? I'm worried about you shooting, you're holding the AK here pal.

Adam: You're right, Let's go Clem.

Clementine and I run towards the walkers as I pull out my machete. I wanted to try the knee trick so I kicked the walkers knee and slashed at it's skull when it was down. Using the Bowie Knife may of been a better idea then the machete but I didn't care. Clementine had the same idea in mind and also hit the other walker's knee and stabs it once in the head once it's done.

Jane: You guys did the knee thing... Cool trick huh?

Adam: Knee thing?

Jane: I haven't came up with a name for it yet.

Adam: Anyways, we have these guys to take care of now.

Clem: Yeah that's a lot of walkers. They look worked up about something.

Adam: That's most likely where Luke and Sarah are.

Clem: How do we get in?

Jane: If we can make enough noise on this side we can draw the walkers over here. Then we might be able to go through that other trailer and get to your friends.

Adam: I came up with an idea on how we can make noise.

Jane: And what's that?

Adam: Okay (points at a dead walker and the truck): How about we use that cars horn and put this walker on the horn, then the horn will be loud enough to draw the walkers!

Jane: You're right... that can work. It's like moths to a flame. Alright let's get him up.

Jane and I start dragging the walker over to the car as Clementine opens the door. She helps us bring the walker onto the car seat and pushes his head onto the horn. Causing a loud enough sound to draw the walkers over to us. We run towards the other trailer and enter it. We quickly run out from the other side as the car horn stops. The walkers spot us and start coming in our direction. Clem and I start kicking the door while Jane is fighting the walkers.

Jane: You're going to need more force then that! Put some muscle into it! I'll hold them off just get us in there.

With just another kick we were able to get the door open, but busting the lock in the process. We close the door once we entered and blocked it with some sort of closet. Sarah screams again and Luke opens the door.

Clem: Luke!

Luke: Clem? Oh, thank god. Did Nick find you? He made a run for it, looking for help.

Adam: Luke, I'm sorry man, we saw him outside. Nick's dead.

Jane: We took care of him, you know.

Luke: Fuck... Fuck! When I heard y'all banging through the door... I thought it was our turn next.

Clem: Luke! Where's Sarah?!

Luke: I don't know what to do with her.

Jane: What's the matter?

Luke: You just... you just gotta help okay?

Once we walk over into the other room we see Sarah curled up into a ball.

Luke: Sarah, hey look it's Clem. See? It's like I told you they're okay!

Adam: Sarah come on we have to go now.

Clem: Was she bitten!? Did they get her?

Luke: No she ain't bit, she's just... I don't know what to do. I just can't snap her out of it, okay? I tried to carry her, but I guess Carver messed me up pretty bad back there. I dunno, but after Carlos she just lost it. Started running through the woods like a maniac. I chased her for I don't know how long, and then- Well she saw this mobile home and ran to it. I'm just glad y'all are here.

Adam: We're not outta the woods yet, we need to get out of here. (more violent coughing)

Luke: What are we gonna do about Sarah?

Clem: What if we help her to her feet, and just get her moving?

Luke: No! No, it's not gonna work okay? She freaks out anytime you get close to her.

Jane: Listen I- uh, They're going to tear this place open soon. We can't stay. So we gotta get her up or we gotta...

Luke: Well I've been trying... I've been trying for hours. I can barely even get her to look at me. Clem? You give it a try.

Clem (Crouches down to Sarah): Sarah, It's me.

Sarah: Hi.

Clem: I need you to listen to me okay? It's important. I know how you feel right now, it's one of the worst feelings in world. Ever since... the walkers, so many people that I cared about died. People I loved. And for stupid reasons.

A walker hits the window behind us, blocking our only way of escape.

Adam: Fuck! We're surrounded!

Jane: What about the skylight?

Luke: It's all we got.

Jane: Clem! There's no time!

Clem: Adam and me came from here from the meet-up spot. Rebecca's there, and Kenny and everybody wanted to make sure you're okay, they all miss you and want to see you. We're going to go back there and be with them okay?

Sarah: I... Can't.

Walkers break down the door with only the closet holding it down now. Jane runs over there.

Jane: Get to the skylight! NOW!

Luke: Clem, come on i'll boost you!

Luke attempts to boost Clementine but as soon as she is stands on his hands he drops her. Letting out a groan.

Clem: What's wrong?

Luke: My ribs! We need to find something to stand on.

Jane: LUKE! Get over here and help me hold this. Adam see what you can find.

Adam: Let's use the closet!

Jane: Yeah that would work...

Jane moves the closet as Luke and I start pushing it towards the skylight, Jane holds the door closed while Clementine is still talking with Sarah, trying to persuade her into coming with us. A walker then gets through the door but Jane quickly kills it.

Luke: Adam! Help her!

I walk over to the door to see two walkers jammed near the knob. I pull out my Bowie Knife and swing at the walkers scalp. Jane quickly kills the other one. I go back to help Luke push the closet as walker begin to swamp into the trailer. Jane is killing any walker coming towards us. We push it under the skylight as Jane runs into the room with us.

Jane: Luke, you first we need you up top.

Jane boosts up Luke as he squeals due to being beaten up by Carver. Luke reaches out his hand to me.

Luke: Adam! Come on!

Adam: Let Clem go first.

Clem: Sarah, We have to go. Are you listening?

Jane: NOW, Clementine! If she doesn't want to go don't make her, don't let her drag you down too.

Clementine then leaves Sarah who is still sitting there. I boost Clementine up, I wanted her to go first instead of me encase something happened. Jane and I boost her up. Jane then boosts me up as well. Everyone grabs Jane's hands and lets her up. Walkers then storm the place and begin eating Sarah alive, ripping her apart as she yells for Clementine, and then her dead father. Clementine sits there and watches her.

Adam: Clem (puts his hand on her shoulder) we have to go...

Luke: We didn't have a choice, okay we didn't have a choice. There was nothing we could of done.

Jane: Come on...

We climb down from the skylight and began walking back to the others. Everyone was depressed and upset about what we've just done. We left Sarah to die out there. Sure she was a lost cause at this point but I was sure we could of saved her. I'm sure everyone agreed with me, besides Jane.

Luke: About Sarah, I didn't think you'd leave her.

Clem: You left her, too.

Luke: ...I know... I know.

Adam: We all left her. I knew the minute Carver was back Sarah was going to die, she wasn't fit for this world Carlos made sure of it.

Jane: This may be hard for you to hear, but you weren't going to be able to save her. She was never going to make it in this world.

Luke: Yeah... I guess... I guess there was nothin' we could do? I tried so hard to get through to her.

Clem to Jane: What happened in there? When we went in there you were ready to help, but then... something changed.

Jane: Look I've seen that type of thing before, I didn't want to stick around till the bitter end.

Clem: Does that mean you'll turn on me? When I'm hurt or something?

Jane: What no! Clem... I wouldn't have to.

Jane: Trust me... I tried to save Jaime too, but she gave up. And when you look at it, maybe it's better this way? For everyone.

Adam: Yeah... I guess. Sarah was becoming a liability to the group, or something like that. She got Sarita and Nick killed with her outburst.

Luke: We were there for hours y'know? I should of gotten through to her. I should of done... SOMETHING. But all I did was leave her behind.

Jane: Luke, you can't let it eat away at you.

Luke: Yeah well I won't forget it.

Jane: I dragged my sister across four states. And every morning she said she wasn't getting up. So I convinced her. Or pushed her, or goddamn carried her if I had to! Until now, walkers cornered us and forced us onto the roof, and once I couldn't make my sister's jump. I left her behind, gave her what she wanted.

Clem: Did she turn?

Jane: I didn't have the guts to look back once she didn't follow me. It killed me for a long time, but then I realized... things are better this way. I put her through a march through hell, when all she wanted me to do was let her go.

Jane: Sarah was that way too.

Luke: What?

Jane: No regard towards her own safety or others.

Clem: Sarah wasn't dangerous towards anybody.

Jane: Come on let's get back to your friends.

We all pick up the pace a little bit and head back to the meet up point. Bonnie is helping Rebecca walk over to us while Kenny is no where to be seen. Mike notices us walk back with Luke.

Mike: Son of a bitch, you found him!

Luke: Yeah um, I'm a little amazed myself to be honest. If it weren't for Clem, Adam and Jane, I don't know what would of happened.

Rebecca: Wait, where's Sarah and Nick?

Luke: (sigh) Um, Rebecca, how about we go for a walk for a minute.

Bonnie to Clem: Lets just give em some space, I have something I need to talk with you about as well.

Rebecca (crying): No... no...

I go to sit on a bench and check my ammunition and condition of my weapons. Carver had thirty full rounds in the first AK banana mag. In reserve I an extra magazine with thirty more bullets in it. I was always holding this thing in my hands but completely forgetting that it had a strap that I can use to put it on my back. I see Clementine walk towards a green tent, probably Bonnie or Mike asking her to go check on Kenny to make sure he didn't let a un-dead Sarita bite his neck open. I pull out my Bowie Knife and begin rubbing the side of the blade on my pants to clean any blood that might've gotten on it. I was going to pull out my machete until Luke yelled.

Luke: Does that mean what I think it does? What are we supposed to do?

I run over to Luke, asking him what the hell is going on. Bonnie is assisting Rebecca with walking. Kenny and Clementine walk out from the tent and walk towards us.

Mike: Are you okay? How does it feel?

Rebecca: It feels wet, that's how it feels.

Adam: What's going on?

Bonnie: Rebecca's water broke.

Clem: That means the baby is coming right?

Bonnie: Kenny! Thank god. I think the baby is coming, what do we do?

Kenny: Gimme a sec.

Luke: No way Rebecca can travel like this.

Jane: He's right. She's going to make a lot of noise, i'm sure they'll be able to smell her too.

Clem: What should we do first Kenny?

Rebecca: Kenny come on, you've gotta focus.

Kenny: Right, Right. Sorry. Clean water for one thing, and blankets.

Bonnie: We gotta get out of this damn cold too!

Mike: That map shows a couple of buildings near by, maybe one can do the trick?

Bonnie: The museum looks like it can be a good start, I'll go.

Luke: Good idea, Mike think you can go with her?

Mike: Sure thing.

Jane: I'll check the building by the river.

Luke: Kenny you uh... stay with Rebecca and I'll check the perimeter for walkers.

Bonnie calls Clementine over. They talk for a few seconds and then Bonnie looks in the direction that Jane wen't, and to me. Luke starts to talk to them as well. I decide to eavesdrop on what they're saying, seeing that with the looks they're probably talking about Me and Jane.

Bonnie: Y'know, she doesn't seem to like being around people a lot. And that boy shot and killed Troy before Jane could do anything and watched Carver get his brains smashed in.

Clem: I trust them. Don't forget I watched Carver die too.

Luke: Yeah, I wouldn't of made it back without them. And I've known Adam for a while, he's a good kid.

Bonnie: Just something to think about is all...

Luke to everyone: Okay! We're looking for warm blankets, clean water, disinfectant.

Clem: I'll go with Mike and Bonnie.

Bonnie walks up to me.

Bonnie: Clem wants you to come wherever she goes so I guess you're coming with us. Anyways let's get going.

Luke: Alright everyone you know what to do! Let's be fast and let's be careful.

Clementine, Bonnie, Mike and I all walk toward the museum, it took us about a ten minute walk to get there. While walking Clementine and I started to have a mini chat about how things used to be. She looked like she had something on her mind, like she wanted to say something but couldn't, I was curious but decided not to ask he about it.

Clem: Hey Adam, I've been wondering. We're about the same age, but how exactly old are you?

Adam: I'm only 12, you?

Clem: I'm 11, that makes you a year older than me.

Adam: I could of thought you were older than me. I actually never asked Carlos, but how old was Sarah? If you know.

Clem: She was 15, I think. And we leav-

Adam: Let's not think about that right now.

Bonnie: Hey Clem, I have a question for you.

Clem: What is it?

Bonnie: Would you rather have a snake for a tongue, or lobster claws for hands?

Clem: What! Gross...! Um, I guess... snake for a tongue?

Adam: What? No, I would so pick lobster claws.

Clem: Why would you pick lobster claws for hands?

Adam: Um, It can kill walkers good...? Yeah i'll go with that.

Clem: Besides killing walkers you would probably break everything you attempt to grab.

Adam (Looking at his hands): Holy shit... you're right! You changed my opinion, I would have a snake for a tongue. I would become a mute though.

Clem: Why's that?

Adam: I wouldn't want anyone seeing the snake, unless it like talked or something?

Clem: (Chuckles)

Mike: Oh shit look at this.

Bonnie: I guess that's the place there...

Mike: Fuck. It's a wreck.

Bonnie: You ain't even been inside yet!

Adam: Yeah walkers are everywhere.

Mike: Just look at it! Glass all blown out and walkers are everywhere.

Clem: Maybe we could still find something?

Adam: Yeah let's check this place out.

Mike: Sorry guys, I just want sticking with y'all to work out. And it's been hard so far.

Adam: The fuck is that supposed to mean?

Bonnie: How about you make it up to us by killing those walkers over there.

Adam: I'll go with you.

Clem: Jane showed me a good way to attack them. If you take out the knee first, they will always fall. And then you can stab them in the back of the neck.

Mike: A good smack to the head is always fine with me pal.

Adam: Yeah Mike i'm about to show you up, stay back.

Mike: The fuck?

I quickly walk past Mike and kick the walker's knee, it falls to the ground as I pull out my machete and swing, cutting of its head. I quickly do the knee trick again to the other walker and scalp it's head.

Mike (sarcastically): Wow kid, you sure showed them.

Adam: Yeah whatever, I was providing an example on how to do the knee trick for next time. Didn't want you to get killed PAL.

Bonnie: Whatever let's do this before more of them show up. Watch out for the broken glass, it's all over.

Clem: Okay.

Mike: Somebody has already been through here, guess that's not a surprise. Still... might be something worth getting here. Let's still check it out.

Clem: I hope whoever it was left already.

Bonnie: We'll be fast.

Mike: Let's just, make a sweep. I don't want to go back empty handed.

Everyone begins searching around for anything we can use. Mike is looking through some box and asked me to look through somewhere else.

Clem: I wonder if the canons work.

Mike: No, they're just for show. Be handy though.

Bonnie: Also really loud.

Mike: Good point.

Clem (spots a coat): Hey look at this, an old coat.

Bonnie: Nice, good find Clem. You should hang onto that. It's gonna get a lot colder before it starts getting warmer.

Clem: Do you want it?

Bonnie: Oh that's real sweet of you Clem but I think you should hang onto it for Rebecca.

Bonnie: I guess you still got that old coat I gave you.

Bonnie: (Sigh) I feel so bad, about everything that has happened. Hopefully you won't always think of me as that. Not that I'd blame you if you did.

Clem: You've got a lot to make up for.

Bonnie: Yeah that's true.

I was truly still mad at Bonnie for getting Walter and Alvin killed by telling Carver our location which led to us getting captured, then leading to; Sarah's death, Nick's death, and Carlos' death. Not to mention the brutal beat-down of Kenny and the amputation of my finger.

Bonnie: After I saw Carver brutally beat-down Kenny, and heard that he cut off your finger. I knew I needed to help everyone escape.

Adam: You saw that Carver was bad, but yeah... You still have a lot to make up for.

Mike: What's that you're holding?

Bonnie: Oh Mike didn't even see you walk up here, um...anyways Clem found a jacket.

Mike: That's great but uh, isn't grey the, y'know, uh...? We can't put Rebecca in a confederate coat.

Bonnie: Oh I didn't even think about that.

Mike: Guess it's better than nothing though.

I was looking around with Clementine for things we can use and I see a gallon of water inside a ticket booth that Mike was near/

Adam: Hold on a second, look through that ticket booth. I think I see something. Holy shit I think it's water!

Mike: Holy shit! How are we going to get in there, we could use that.

Bonnie: It's bottled and clean, just what we need... The door is locked. Mike, do you want to kick it down?

Mike: That would make an awful lot of noise.

Bonnie: Yeah, you know maybe if someone was small enough, they could... maybe squeeze through that gap. (Looks at Clem)

Clem: That's not funny. I don't see why we're the ones who have to throw themselves into danger every single time just because we're smaller then everyone.

Adam: I'll do it. I'm not going to let Clementine get hurt over some stupid gap.

Bonnie: Alright give it a try then.

I pull out my Bowie Knife expecting something to grab me as I put my hand through the gap, and sure enough I was right. A walker grabs my hand as I pull it towards me. Mike instantly starts kicking the door down.

Adam: What no! What are you- (yells as he stabs the walker through the back of it's head) I had it covered!

Clem: Oh my god, are you alright?

Adam: I'm fine.

Mike: Hey at least we have something to bring back.

Adam: Yeah you're right. I thought there was just one jug but there's two. That's good.

Mike: Let's get this water.

Clementine and I attempt to grab the water but It's really heavy. Mike quickly grabs both of them.

Mike: I know this seems like a lot, but we could all go through this pretty quickly.

Clem: What do you mean?

Mike: Nothing... It's just that the baby is going to be hard on everyone, Especially Rebecca. And between us three. She's not looking too good.

Bonnie (In distance): Hey guys come here.

Adam: Come on Clem.

We walk over to Bonnie, who is crouching behind a pillar. We spot a raccoon just walking around.

Bonnie: It just started walking around like it owned the place, figured it would make a nice meal.

Clem: We can eat raccoon?

Mike: It'd eat the shit out of that raccoon. Not like... I mean I would really like to eat raccoon, i'm starving.

Bonnie: Fresh meat would go a long way with Rebecca.

After Mike says the funniest thing all day, the raccoon spots us. We start chasing after it until it runs out of the museum, Mike and I point our guns at it wanting to kill it. Bonnie tells us not to shoot due to the noise. Three more baby raccoons appear, turns out the raccoon we were trying to eat was the mother. The raccoons run away from us as my stomach starts to grumble.

Mike: I'm even hungrier than I was before.

Adam: Ditto to that...

Mike: How do we get to a place where we're sad we're noting eating raccoon?

Adam: No idea...

Clem: Well... That sucks.

Bonnie: Yeah... Yeah it does, there's a lot of folks who could of used a hot meal.

Mike: It's probably for the best though.

Bonnie: Come on, let's just get back to the others.

We walk back to the meet-up spot. Mike is still carrying the water as I insist helping him carry the water, even though I probably won't get five feet with it. Mike keeps denying it saying that It's a piece of cake. Rebecca is sitting down near Kenny, panting heavily.

Rebecca: I'm not supposed to be in labor yet! What if something's wrong?

Kenny: Nothing's wrong, babies know how to be born.

Rebecca: How long did your son take?

Kenny pauses and looks at the ground, Bonnie sees this and intervenes.

Bonnie: How you doing 'Bec?

Rebecca: I'm okay. How did you guys make it out?

Adam: Museum's a bust.

Mike: The glass wall are all shattered, i'd be impossible to stay there.

Clem: We found some water though.

Kenny: Oh that's good! Nice work.

Luke: Good, we save all of that for Rebecca. Anybody else get's a thirst, you can go to the river.

Rebecca: Hey Clem, glad you made it back safe.

Clem: How are you feeling?

Rebecca: Scared, and it hurts. I wish Alvin was here...

Adam: Alvin would be really proud of you right now. You have to push forward for him.

Rebecca: I hope you're right.

Rebecca: I know it's a waste of time, but I can't stop thinking about the things I should of said to him. Things I should of talked to him about.

Clem: You're going to be a good mom.

Rebecca: We've sure have gone a long way since we first met huh? You're a good kid Clementine, I'm glad you'll be there to watch over this baby. Adam, I haven't properly apologized for the words I said back at the cabin, but-

Adam: Don't worry about it.

Rebecca: Urgh...! Shit... (Holds her belly)

Kenny: I got this. I'm worried that we ain't seen Jane in a while. Go check on her will ya?

Clem: Alright, Adam and I will catch up to Jane.

Rebecca: Go on ahead i'll be fine.

Adam: Alright Clem, stay close to me.

We walk over to Jane's direction. Calling out her name since we can't see her anywhere.

Jane: Clementine, up here!

We walk up some stairs to see Jane by some sort of gate.

Jane: So the museum is a bust then huh?

Adam: Doesn't look like you're doing any better either.

Jane: Hey, no need to be rude... Besides check this out. This gate is still locked, which means that hopefully no one's gotten to whatever was locked in here in the first place. I've been trying to get it open but it's locked pretty tight.

Clem: That could be a place for Rebecca to have the baby!

Jane: That's what I was thinking.

Adam: Maybe you can pick the lock?

Jane pulls out the nail file.

Adam: The nail file...? I was thinking more like a bobby pin or paper clip.

Jane: Hey, versatility is no overrated. You know though, it wouldn't hurt to try a heavier hand though. If I can't pick this thing me might need something to bust the mechanism.

Clementine and I start looking around for anything we can use. We searched everywhere, inside trash cans, you name it. I was going to look near one of the canons until I saw a man who seemed to be limping and holding some sort of bag. I quickly alert Jane and Clementine as we find a place to hide.

Jane: Shit, he's coming this way. Who knows if he has friends nearby.

Clem: Can we fight him?

Jane: Could be too risky, didn't get a good look at him. We should scope him out and see what he does next. I don't like having some stranger sneaking around so close to the others. We've got enough on our plates with that baby coming.

Clem: Maybe I can try talking to him?

Jane: Good call.

Adam: No! That's not a good call. What if he's dangerous? I know he looks like a crippled Peter Parker, but who knows if he's armed.

Jane: Shit! Hide now. Don't clump together.

Clementine hides behind the canon as Jane and I go into the open room. The "Crippled Peter Parker" walks over to where Jane and I are hiding, completely not noticing Clementine. He's trying to jam the bag he came in with inside of the trash can. Clementine sneaks up behind him and he pulls out a revolver and aims it at Clementine, his hands are shaking due to probably not wanting to shoot him. The guy looks about eighteen, maybe older, and is wearing some sort of restraint on his left leg. His glasses are broken and looks like Peter Parker. He speaks in a foreign accent, maybe German or Russian. He look extremely frightened with his gun and hands constantly shaking.

Clem: Don't try to run we have you surrounded.

...?: ...

Clem: Do you understand me?

...?: Yes.

Arvo: I am Arvo. I am going to go... I don't want to shoot. I don't want to shoot anyone... Especially (Russian words)... uh a little girl.

Clem: Put down the gun, Arvo.

Jane and I are sneaking behind Arvo as Jane grabs his gun and points it at him. I'm pointing my AK-47 at him.

Jane: Put the bag down.

Adam: Don't even fucking think about trying anything...

Jane: Clem, make sure he doesn't have any other weapons in there, we'll keep our eyes on him.

Arvo: No! I have no more guns I swear to you!

Adam: We just need to make sure you're not a threat.

Arvo: (Speaks more Russian)

Jane: Clementine, hurry!

Adam: Clem, what is in the bag?

Clementine pulls out a full container of painkillers from the bag, inside were more medicine and other things we could use.

Jane: Whoa. That's a serious stash of Meds.

Arvo: no no no no no no! Take what you want but do not take that medicine. It's for my sister. My older sister she is sick. The pain makes her cry and that makes the Myaso (meat in Russian) come. Please... This medicine is all she has.

Clem: You're lying.

Arvo: No I'm not, see's in the woods.

Jane: Sister or not, we could really use that stuff.

Arvo: No! You are not nice people. You have already left me defenseless and now you take my sister's medicine?

Jane: Hey! We have people who are suffering, who need this stuff!

Jane: Clem, Luke is still a wreck after Carver, Kenny's a mess, Rebecca's in pain, and Adam's finger could use supplies too. Look at all of it, Clementine we need this stuff.

Arvo: My people are suffering just as much as yours. You are not special. "Clementine" yes? You must believe me.

Adam: I feel like if we take this it's going to bite us in the ass, we shouldn't take these.

Clem: But your finger...

Adam: Who fucking cares about my finger? I feel like this asshole has more friends, and if we take his stuff I'm sure they'll come looking for us.

Arvo: Thank you...

Jane: We don't believe a fucking word about your sick sister!

Arvo: Please don't make my sister suffer, she's been through enough!

Clementine puts the painkillers back and zips up the bag.

Jane: You're not taking them?

Clem: I'm not robbing anybody, let him go.

Arvo: (Speaks some more Russian) Thank you, Clementine and Blonde. Thank you.

Jane then pins Arvo to the edge of the balcony and points the revolver to his head.

Clem: JANE! Don't do it!

Jane: Don't you EVER come around here again. I don't care if you have some sick sister, the next time I see you... You won't be walking away. (Shoves him)

Adam: Arvo, remember this though, I'm starting to think you have some friends, if you attack us. It won't end well for you, got it?

He nods his head in agreement.

Adam: Then get out of here and forget about us.

Arvo takes the bag full of medicine and walks off into the forest. Jane drops the gun and leans against the balcony.

Jane: ARGH! I can't believe I've gotten into this mess. Threatening some stupid kid.

Clem: I thought you were going to shoot him!

Jane: Why...? Did you want me to? Just go get the others, I'll work on this fucking lock and get this door open, once I do get everyone over here ASAP.

Adam: Are you sure? What if-

Jane: Just go!

Adam: ᵒᵏᵃʸ ʲᵉᵉᶻ.

Clementine and I walk back to the other. While walking towards everyone, Luke is heading in our direction as well. He asks where Jane is, most likely to check in and see if she didn't leave. We told him about the stranger we met and that Jane wanted to take the medicine. Causing conflict with him and likely made him have a reason to come after us. He asked us if we took any of the medicine. We said we didn't, but Jane kept the gun. We told her that she's trying to get the gift shop open so that Rebecca can safely have the baby. Luke asks us if we trust Jane or not. We told him that since she doesn't trusts us there's a chance that she could do something drastic, making us not trust her. He walked up to the balcony while Clementine and I met back up with the others. When we arrived Rebecca is groaning, Kenny is telling her to breathe. Rebecca's groaning starts attracting walkers.

Bonnie: Shit, walkers.

Mike: How'd they get too close without anyone seeing them? The hell is Luke?

Clem: Kenny! We got to do something!

Kenny (Pulls out his crowbar): You just keep that baby safe...

Kenny walks towards the walkers, everyone telling him we need to get away from here. Mike suggests that we go to the museum, but we tell him that we found a place.

Adam: Mike! The water!

Mike: On it!

Adam: Clem! Help Bonnie with Rebecca.

Clem: What about you?

Adam: I'll go help Kenny, I don't want him getting eaten. Just go!

Kenny slowly walks up to a walker and hits it over the head with the crowbar. He pretends that the walker's head was Carver's face and began resuming where he left off, hitting the walker over and over again until nothing but rotting brain and blood flies across his face. Another walker almost grabs him before I hit it's knee and stab it in the back of the head with the Bowie Knife.

Adam: Okay, Kenny! They're heading over to where Jane is. Hurry the fuck up and let's go!

Once the walker's skull is destroyed, he proceeds to hit another walker that comes up to him. One more walker almost grabbed me, until I strike the Bowie Knife through the walker's eye.

Adam: KENNY! For fuck sake let's go.

Once we get surrounded by walkers Kenny finally runs towards the others. I quickly follow. Everyone is running up the stairs with the exception of Bonnie and Rebecca, who are walking up. We walk over to the gift shop to see Jane and Luke sitting in the corner together, just putting on their clothes... Clementine spots them first.

Luke: That's about as human as I've felt in a long time... I almost forgot what- oh shit. It's not what... um.

Adam: Can it Luke.

Clem: Luke?!

Luke: It just happened. It wasn't uh... Wait what's going on?

Bonnie: In here Rebecca. Let's get you comfortable.

Kenny: What the FUCK are you two doing up here?

Luke: Kenny! What's going on?

Kenny: We got God-knows-how-many walkers out there, which YOU were supposed to be keeping an eye out for.

Luke: Hey, hold on a second... Just tell me what's going on.

Kenny: What's goin' on is that you're a reckless fucking moron!

Luke: I'm reckless? You know you got a lot of nerve Kenny!

Clem: Rebecca is having the baby!

Luke: Now!?

Adam: Yes now!

Rebecca: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Luke: Fuck! I'm sorry.

Adam: Let's be lucky that no one got killed on the way in here. Now we got to take care of these walkers.

Mike: They're coming up the stairs.

Luke: Look, we should uh-

Kenny: If you want to be useful get out there and keep those walkers off of us. I'll do this, been here before.

Mike: They can't rush us on the stairs! Shoot em' before the get us!

Clem: I'm staying with you Kenny.

Kenny: Fine. Fine. Help her relax. Everything is going to be alright.

Adam: I'll help Mike and Luke!

I rush outside and grab the revolver Jane through on the balcony. Walkers pinning themselves up against the balcony doors. I began shooting the walkers that were farther away from the gate, and used my machete on the ones that leaned against the door. I ran out of ammo in the revolver after eight walker kills, I switch to my AK and rest the strap over my neck, using the machete to still kill any walkers who grab onto the door. Clementine then shows up to help us after two minutes of stabbing and shooting.

Luke: Keep shooting! They're not getting up here!

Bonnie: We're going go run outta ammo!

Adam: Fuck, that lock looks like it isn't going to hold. We need something to block it with. Luke grab that cannon and block the gate with it.

Luke: That won't-

Adam: JUST FUCKING DO IT!

Clem: I'll help you!

They start pushing the cannon over to the gate. before the cannon reaches the gate door, the rotten wood beneath it collapses. Once the canon falls through one of the support cables break, causing more wood to fall off. Jane and I are at the edge as we both fall and grab on. The wood that I was grabbing on broke and I fell to the bottom. Luckily no debris fell on me but I only felt a little winded. Luke and Clementine help Jane up. Clementine noticed that I was down there and instantly grew into a panic, which isn't like her.

Clem: JANE! You have to go down there for him.

Adam: NO DON'T! I'm find, I can climb up the ledge give me a minute.

Jane: I'll come down.

Adam: For fuck sake listen! You will be putting yourselves in danger. Just head to that slope over there and be reader to grab my hands.

Bonnie and Mike have there hands out at the little wooden slope that was made when the first support cable broke. I climb up the slope slowly as I begin to see walkers behind me. My hand is in between an small opening in the slope so I can grab onto it.

Adam: Fuck... Okay Mike, I'm trusting you to grab my hand once I jump, because i'm slipping a bit right now so if you miss me i'll fall and die okay?

Mike: Give me your hand!

I jump as Mike and Bonnie grab my hands and pull me up. Walkers start climbing on the slope too, piling on top of each other.

Adam: Close call huh?

Mike: You don't say kid, you're tough as nails.

Jane: Shit! They're getting up here!

Luke: Does this shit ever end?

Clem: Destroy the rest of the deck.

Luke: Are you fucking insane?

Adam: Good plan Clem! Someone boost her up and destroy that other support wire thing.

While Mike boosts Clementine so that she can destroy the rest of the deck, Bonnie , Luke and I all take turns using our AK's to head-shot each walker coming up. Once the final support cable is broken almost the entire deck is destroyed. Piles of debris crushed the walkers below us as they're no longer able to come up here. What's left of the balcony is a part of the deck leading to the gift shop and the closed off exit. I see Bonnie in the gift shop with tears in her eyes. Kenny is holding the newborn baby, it almost looks dead. After thirty seconds of shock and grief the baby finally starts coughing and crying, revealing that it's alive. We all surround Kenny and Rebecca and the newborn.

 _ **TWO HOURS LATER**_

Everyone is asleep besides Rebecca, who's holding the baby, and Kenny who is near the broken balcony. We're all sleeping on the floors of the gift shop due to having no real beds, go figure. I'm not even asleep, just keeping my eyes closed. I'm sleeping next to Clementine and I hear her move a bit, I guess Clementine seems to be awake as well. Rebecca see's Clementine awake.

Rebecca: Hey Clementine.

Clem: Hey, how's he doing?

Rebecca: He's perfect... Who's a perfect little man?

Clem: He looks like Alvin.

Rebecca: You think so?

Clem: Definitely.

Rebecca: Thank you. (Cough Cough) I'm fine... I'm fine. I wish I could get warm.

Mike (Turns around to reveal that he's awake too): Clem... why don't you give her that coat we found? Sorry, you know. About the color.

Rebecca: You really think I care about that? Clem, do you... want to hold him?

Clem: I don't think I should.

Rebecca: It's really okay, we're family.

Clem: Yeah that's okay, thanks.

Kenny: What's the matter Clementine you don't like babies?

Rebecca: She doesn't have to hold him if she doesn't want to.

Kenny: Fair enough. Here let me take him, you both should rest. Especially you Rebecca.

Rebecca: When's the last time you slept Kenny?

Kenny: About two years ago, i'm fine. Plus somebody's gotta watch you (AJ) while mama get's her beauty sleep.

Adam: (Yawn)

Clem: You're awake.

Adam: Yeah I grew tired of sleeping.

Clem: (Chuckles) that doesn't even make any sense.

Adam: I doesn't have to~

Kenny: You two are really something...

Adam: Hm? What was that?

Kenny: Oh~ nothing.

Adam: Kenny, I was thinking. Maybe once it's sun rise you and I can go scavenge the area for food... or something like that...

Kenny: I was thinking we should leave instead, but maybe before we leave you and I can go hunting in the woods, always wanted to go hunting with my... never mind.

Clementine spots Jane at the other side of the gift shop. She walks towards her as is eavesdrop on their conversation.

Clem: What are you doing?

Jane: Listen... I'm sorry... I have to go.

Clem: Go? Go where?

Jane: Just... away... okay? You know... Jaime... Sarah... I'm not going to stick around and watch it happen to you and Adam too. You know the score. You're smart kids.

Clem: We're not like them!

Jane: I know that. But given enough time, and everyone's luck runs out. Just remember, when shit hits the fan, remember that you two can make it on your own. It's not an option for everyone, if things start heading south. Don't let them drag you two down with them. You don't owe them anything...They'll make you feel like you do. Like it's all one happy family.

Clem: Can... Can we go with you?

Jane: No, you can't that's not how this works. You take care of yourselves.

Adam: So where exactly do you plan on going?

Jane: Great now you're here... Look, I don't got time for this. I gotta go.

Jane leaves, Luke walks in mere seconds after Jane leaves. At this point Clementine and I just look at each other with a huge "Shit..." look on our face.

Luke: Hey. Thought you two would be asleep by now. You okay?

Clem: No.

Luke: I guess we all got stuff on our minds. Temperature is dropping, we're low on food. I think we've gotta stay put for a while, for Rebecca and the baby. So i'm thinking the minute it's bright outside Jane and I should go explore, see if we can find a place to scavenge.

Clem: Jane left... for good.

Luke: What? When?

Adam: Just now.

Luke: Are you serious?! She didn't say anything to me, what the fuck!? DAMMIT!

Kenny: Hey keep it down!

Luke: Sorry... sorry... It's just... Jane's gone.

Kenny: Really?! Luke?! Of all the childish bullshit!

Luke: Childish? You know what lay off Kenny.

Kenny: No, you put our lives, this BABY'S life in danger so you can roll around like fuckin' teenagers.

Clem: Kenny is just trying to protect the group!

Luke: Well coming down on me isn't helping. Look i'm sorry okay? I fucked up... but Jane she made an offer, and goddammit I needed it, okay? I mean look around you okay? Everything is SHIT, so forgive ME FOR WANTING TO ENJOY ONE MOMENT of somethin' else.

At this point I was starting to think that Kenny and Luke might get into an all out brawl, I didn't really want to intervene, Clementine had a scared expression on her face and Kenny looked like he was going to knock the shit out of Luke. Kenny's expression changed within seconds though to a more calm expression.

Kenny: Fine, this baby is what matters now so get your fuckin' shit together.

Rebecca: Kenny, where's my baby?

Mike: Is everything alright?

Luke: Everything is fine.

Kenny: We're going to need a better place to raise him, which isn't here. We have to push forward. We head north, get to Wellington, that's our best shot.

Clem: There's a town across the river, it might be safe there.

Kenny: Or at least, it might be a good stop on the way.

Rebecca: Kenny!

Kenny: Oh right, sorry. (Gives Rebecca the baby)

Bonnie: Clem's got a point, that town could have a hole lotta supplies and it's not even far from here.

Kenny: Whole lot better than here anyways. Looks like that's our best bet. We need to get on the road as soon as possible... we leave at first light.

Luke: Whoa, whoa! What're you talking about? Rebecca needs rest, a few days at least.

Bonnie: We got that baby formula.

Mike: That won't help the rest of us, we'll freeze out here.

Clem: Luke's right, she needs to rest. We should wait a few days.

Bonnie: Maybe that's for the best, we don't want to push Rebecca too hard.

Rebecca: Just give me a day or two Kenny, I'll be fine.

Kenny: This is a mistake...

Adam: I hear you...

Mike: Look we should all try and get some sleep. It's been a long day.

Adam: I'll go scavenging in that town over there by sunrise.

Rebecca: By yourself?

Adam: Yeah by myself, you said you only need a few days right? I won't be long.

Mike: You should take someone with you.

Adam: FINE. Anyone who wants to come with me can, but i'm only going with one or two more people, I can't have everyone coming and leaving Rebecca defenseless.

Clem: I'll go with you.

Mike: Yeah i'll go too.

Adam: Alright it's best to get some sleep. I'll wake you both in the morning.

Clem: Okay.

 ** _Four hours later..._**

I open my eyes to see the sun rising, my body is aching from sleeping on the wooden planks. I can see that from where I was sleeping I was exceptionally close to Clementine. I gulped as I poked her and gestured her that we're going. Clementine wakes up Mike and we walk towards the entrance that Jane left through. Luke saw us leave and told us that he'll tell the others that we're leaving. Kenny told us what we needed to find for the baby, Baby formula and other food for everyone to eat, as well as ammunition for our guns. Once we arrived at the town we saw many broken down cars which is to be expected. There is a Toy's R Us with a Babies R Us section to our right. As well as a barricaded local gun store. There is one thing odd about this place though, there seems to be a lot more fresh dead bodies rather than decaying old corpses. The Toys R Us seems to be in use by someone else, and whoever it was seemed to have sniped them.

Adam: Alright guys, Kenny told us the first thing we are going to search for is baby formula. I think the best place to look is inside the Toys R Us. But there's one problem...

Mike: What's the problem?

Adam: That Babies R Us seems to be occupied by someone else or a group of people.

Mike: We need that baby formula.

Adam: Which is why we're getting in there and stealing it come on.

We walk up to the Toy's are Us. While walker over I see a obvious sniper tower in front of us. Mike didn't seem to notice but Clementine looked a little anxious to know what is up there. Before Clementine can ask me what I think is up inside the tower, my suspicions get confirmed. There's some guy who shot right in-front of us, almost hitting our feet. We see him peeking out from the from the sniper's nest.

...?: Who are you people?!

It was a old man, about 60. His skin was all wrinkled and wasn't wearing a shirt, which was surprising considering that it's almost winter. He carried a Scar-H semi-automatic sniper rifle. A gun like that can come in handy. He has a really southern accent, like more southern then Luke and Bonnie combined. His beard is almost as long as his hair.

...?: Answer me or I'll shoot y'all fuckin' eyes out, I'll do it!

Adam: Um! I'm Adam and this is Clementine and Mike.

...?: Are you a threat? Why are you here?

Adam: I'm not a threat, we're just looking for some baby formula do you think you can help us out?

...?: I could... maybe let you in. The name's Bernie,

Mike: Is there anyone else inside?

Bernie: No! No one else is inside, would you like to come in?

Adam (whispers to everyone else): What do you guys think, should we go in? Cus' if he tries anything i'll kill him and get that baby formula.

Mike (whisper): Woah. Let's not talk about killing him until he actually tries something dangerous, but this guy is letting us in awfully fast.

Clem (Whisper): You're right, I'll follow Adam's lead.

Adam: Alright, we'll follow you into the store.

Bernie (Evil Grin): Okay~ Follow me.

Adam (Whispering): He's planning something.

Mike (Whispering): Stay on your toes.

We entered the Toy's R Us and asked Bernie if we can go to the baby section. The place was a mess, which is to be expected almost everything was looted. I was starting to get suspicious of our new old companion, like everything about him just screamed "get away". I knew though that if the Babies R Us wasn't looted we could probably convince the guy for baby formula, we were desperate at this point due to not having much left. I grew up the courage to ask the man.

Adam: Is it okay if we can grab something here?

Bernie: Sure thing, I've got plenty.

I look around for any baby formula and luckily I find three small containers of it.

Adam: Can we take these? (Holds out baby formula and backpack)

Bernie (Hesitant): Uh, Sure...!

I'm really not starting to like this guy's creepy dialogue, I knew that he was going to try something, he had is eyes on Clementine almost the entire time we were here. It's really starting to make me feel uneasy, I just hope he's not what I think he is... We walk about halfway to the exit of the Toy's R Us. We haven't seen a single person here. Bernie stops and looks at Clementine and I, Mike is completely confused.

Mike: You okay old man?

Bernie: Yeah I forgot to tell you what (mouth slurp), the cost is for taking my things.

Adam: I don't like where this is going...

Bernie (pulls out a rusty beaten up knife from his pocket and a rope): The cost for keeping my things is that you can't leave at all!

Adam: What the hell are you talking about.

Bernie: I've been so alone in here for a while now. I haven't had a long conversation with someone in months, you're going to stay here and be my new friends~!

Adam: Fuck you dude we're leaving!

He runs towards us, we all don't have out guns out as he pounces onto Clementine and starts attempting to drive the knife into her neck. At this moment I started to feel different, like my mind snapped. I felt like I did back at the quarantine zone, the urge to protect my people. Clementine is punching Bernie in the face as she tries to get loose. He then starts choking Clementine as Mike tries to grab Bernie and possibly put him into some sort of headlock, but instead I just pulled out my machete and horizontal slash at his neck, causing the machete to get stuck in his neck as he falls to the floor as I still grip onto the machete. At this point I wasn't thinking clearly at all and knew that this man was already dead. My consciousness knew that I should stop but my actions were different, I quickly take out the machete from his neck and continue making slash after slash until his head start to roll on the floor. I then start swinging at his now lifeless chest letting out a loud scream as Clementine and Mike tell me to stop. Before I can do even more damage Mike grabs my right wrist, I quickly realized what I was doing. Bernie's blood was all over me, drips of it on my face, hands, and body. His body was almost completely cut in half. What the hell? I thought, I was never this violent. Even when escaping the quarantine zones. I grab his SCAR-H and his Desert Eagle as I put on the backpack. I notice a red scarf on a shelf as well, I picked it up as well and put it around the neck. It felt really warm...

Mike: Adam, did you really need to kill him? You were making a lot of noise screaming like that...

My eyes widened a bit. I was laughing? The fuck?! Like as in I enjoyed it? I wasn't thinking clearly, that's it, I'm not going crazy... I'm sure of it. I knew I had to give a more calming response, of course since I'm not a really social person. I'm not shy, just not as talkative until I get pissed or need to get my point across, and have a knack for not giving the best responses when attempting to defend myself, but i'm trying my best to hide the fact that I apparently 'enjoyed' cutting up a creepy old man. I tried forcing a blank expression.'

Adam: Yes, I-I did. He attacked us so he got what he deserved. Anyways we should get moving. Clementine are you okay?

Clem: Yeah i'm fine (Cough), Thank you.

Adam: No problem, Also (Puts Scar-H inside the backpack) Finders keepers. (Holds out Desert Eagle) Also i'm keeping this bad-boy as well.

Mike: Are you sure you can handle that? It's a little too big for you.

Adam: I'm sure I can manage. Now let's go back to the others.

We looted the gun store and found only some ammunition for our guns. Once we walked back and crossed the river we wen't back onto the balcony. The first thing everyone notices is the guns i'm carrying and ammo. And of course the blood splattered all over me.

Bonnie: What happened to you?!

Adam: Nothing we just found some more ammo and these (holds out three containers of baby formula)

Kenny: How'd you even get that?

Adam: Um... Toy's R Us. Anyways i'm exhausted, let me get some sleep.

 _ **TWO DAYS LATER.**_

We have been walking for about three hours now as the snow storm kicks up. So far Mike and Clementine have kept quiet about the man I killed back at the store, showing no trauma from my actions, besides myself of course. If they were surprised by my actions then they are pretty good at hiding it. I have that mans blood all over myself... The minute he pounced on Clementine I quickly snapped and entered a mindset that according to Mike, "Would scare the entire group". That's probably why he kept shut. I knew I was justified to save Clementine. I put the scarf over my mouth. Rebecca looks like she's at her limit, gripping AJ in her arms. She trips but Bonnie quickly helps her, as Bonnie helps her up Luke says that we're all exhausted, causing Kenny to looked completely pissed. I knew that they were going to fight if their looks towards each other gotten even worst, like if one harsh word can cause Luke and Kenny to shoot each other. I keep telling myself that i'm just over analysing this, but at this point i'm not so sure... Rebecca gets up and tells us she can keep going, I knew she was at her limit and soon she might drop. Clementine could see this too, but instead of saying anything we all just keep going. It just seems to be getting colder every step we take.

Kenny: We shoulda left right away, instead of waitin' around. We could of found more food and been someplace warm days ago!

Luke: We did the RIGHT thing, she was in no condition to move.

Kenny: She's worse now!

Luke: We could still turn back.

Kenny: That's not an option, just everybody hang in there! We gotta keep moving if we're going to make it to that town before nightfall.

Luke: You don't even listen to anybody else! You just go around barking orders! You gotta lighten up okay? You're pushing them too hard.

Kenny: I'm just doing what has to be done, like always. Keeping people alive.

Clem: Kenny's right, we have to keep going.

Luke: Yeah I guess. But we were still right to wait as long as we did, remember you even agreed to that Clem.

Rebecca takes another spill onto the floor, Clementine and I instantly glared at each other and knew that something was going to happen to her. Like she was dying. Mike sits her on down on a nearby car tire.

Kenny: Rebecca let me take the baby.

Rebecca: He's okay... I've got him...

Kenny: No, you rest for a minute. I'll watch him.

Luke: Back off Kenny, she said she didn't want you to take the baby. Don't be weird about it, okay?

Kenny: I ain't being weird about it!

Luke: Yeah you kinda have been.

Clem: It's Rebecca's decision.

Kenny: I was just trying to help.

Adam: It's alright man don't worry about it-

...?: Hello!

I hear a familiar voice, I look in front of us and see Arvo limping towards us. Clementine and I instantly recognize him. Luke looks at us and remembers that we told him that we robbed somebody.

Clem: Arvo?

Bonnie: Who's Arvo?

Clem: Jane, Adam and I met him on the observation deck. Before everyone else came.

Luke: That's the guy?

Kenny: You know this sonuvabitch? Whats he want?

Bonnie: He doesn't look like much.

Kenny: That ain't the point.

Clem: He might be mad at us.

Kenny: Why?

Adam: I thought I told him-

Mike: Told him what?

Clementine and I knew exactly why he is here. He probably had friends with him and I knew it. I saw Kenny slowly take out his gun as Arvo stops in front of us. Arvo looks at Me and Clementine. I just give him the stare treatment.

Arvo: Hello Blonde, and your name is Clementine yes?

Clem: Hi, Arvo...

Arvo: These are your friends? I hoping you can help me now, not like before. All of you can help.

Clem: How is your sister doing?

Arvo: Sister? Not so good.

Adam (low toned voice): Oh man that sucks, what are you here for PAL?

Arvo: I need a... things for... bandages. I need bandages.

Bonnie: Are, you hurt?

Arvo: No.

Out of no where from the woods a bunch of armed guys came out of the woods. Five plus Arvo who are all armed with automatics and shotguns. One was a woman with a single Beretta, two more men were wearing green jackets, one was bald while the other one was balding. The bald one had tattoos everywhere and look like a prisoner. There were two more wearing red and yellow jackets The woman stands near Arvo and starts speaking Russian. I started to give a huge angry expression on my face. 'I fucking called it' I keep telling myself. I knew that we were going to all get into a shoot out. His sister wasn't even sick, I was starting to get pissed and the enemy knew it. The Russians start laughing while Clementine started to look extremely cautious.

Clem: What are they laughing about?

Arvo: I told them you are the ones who robbed me. They think it's funny that it was from a couple of kids.

Kenny: "Robbed?"

Arvo: And they want you and your friends to put down your guns so we can take your things.

I almost completely snapped and shot Arvo right then and there. I told him not to come back! I knew if opened fire everyone would be gunned down right away. Before I could do anything stupid Clementine quickly stopped me as I cooled down a little bit.

Clem: It wasn't us who took your stuff, it was Jane.

Arvo (Puzzled): Jane? Where is the other woman. I do not see a woman who was with you. Where is she hiding?

Clem: I don't know where she is.

Arvo: It's a trap! I know it!

Everyone draws there guns. I pull out the my AK-47 since it's the closest to me. I aim my gun directly at Arvo's "Sick Sister" looking extremely pissed. AJ starts crying even more.

Arvo: This can end easy for you! All of you, just put your guns down and this will be fine!

Clem: We have a baby!

Arvo (shocked and looks at AJ): You have a baby with you?

The Russians start moving in closer while pointing there guns. I instantly snap as I start to give a pissed off and psychotic expression.

Adam: DON'T GET ANY FUCKING CLOSER OR I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL.

Mike: Oh shit... not this again.

Kenny: Again?

Clem: REBECCA NO!

At this point Rebecca is already dead as she reanimates as a walker. I didn't notice it until Clementine yelled. Kenny immediately shoots her. Once Kenny's bullet goes off the tattoo'd bald guy shoots as well. Hitting Mike in the shoulder. I took this opportunity to quickly off Arvo's "Sister" by shooting her in the chest four times. Letting out a huge "FUCK YOU" while doing it. Everyone rushes into cover while Arvo sits down and shakes the body of her sister.

Arvo: Natasha...! Natasha!

End of Episode 4.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Sorry for making these chapters extremely long, but I like to release each chapter as the complete episode.**_


	6. Chapter 6: No Going Back

I quickly run to cover after instantaneously shooting Arvo's sister. From his screams I could guess her name was "Natasha". Kenny is behind a tree firing at the guy who is balding. The bald guy has a shotgun and almost shoots Kenny. I quickly shoot him in the chest causing his to drag himself away into cover while he takes potshots at the tree Kenny is at. Arvo is trying to give his sister CPR and I almost want to shoot him while doing that. Luke is taking cover right next to my right. The cover we're behind has a gape in the middle which we could see AJ on the floor crying his eyes out. Clementine falls on the floor and crawls towards AJ as she picks him up and takes cover beside me. Mike and Bonnie are behind a wagon and can't get a clear shot on anyone.

Luke: Holy shit. I didn't even see him! Good work Clem.

The man in the red jacket was near the downed tattoo'd bald guy but wasn't exposed to Kenny but his head was exposed to me. I swap my AK-47 with my FN Scar-H and aim at the guy in the red jacket's head. Once my sights was on his left eye I shot causing the majority of the back of his head to splatter everywhere behind him. Luke quickly peeks over the corner and is almost shot, he quickly gets a glimpse of the tattoo's bald guy and goes back into cover.

Luke: Okay y'all, we're pinned down we gotta do something. We can't just sit here and let this guy take pot shots until he runs out of ammo!

Adam: What the fuck are you talking about? Once he runs out of ammo he's easy fucking pickings Luke! Kenny has those two locked down! I'm still trying to find the one in yellow.

Clem: Kenny has it covered!

Kenny: This don't have to get any worse then it already is! You can just go!

Balding Guy: (Speaking Russian)

Kenny: English motherfucker!

Balding Guy: I'll kill every last one of you!

Luke: If I can get over to your side of the wall I can get an angle on him. Cover me all right?

Adam: Fuck it.

Luke runs over to our side of the wall, Clementine shoots at the balding guy causing him to go behind cover. Luke quickly runs across but is shot in the leg by the balding guy. The bald tattoo'd guy who is bleeding out shows himself and almost shoots Luke. Kenny was about to shoot him until I load two SCAR-H bullets into his chest. He falls onto his stomach and starts crawling over to Luke. I shoot him one more time through the side of the head, causing his brains to splatter all over the snow.

Clem: Luke! Are you okay?

Adam: You should of stayed down!

Luke: I know... I know. He got me through the leg, but... I think it went straight through... Shit I don't know. Arrrghahaha. I'm going to be fine!

Luke grabs his leg and tries to stop the bleeding. Without anyone noticing I feel something put me into a choke hold. It was so strong that It could break my neck. Clementine sees this and rushes towards my attacker but is kicked in the face. At this point I snapped again as I quickly grab my Bowie Knife in my right pocket and stab the guy in the lower right abdomen. He quickly lets go of me as I slash his neck and jump onto my attacker while stabbing him twice his the abdomen as he fell to the floor. I lucked out and seen that it was the man in yellow, he was still breathing. I remember that he almost killed me and kicked Clementine and yelled in his face while simultaneously stabbing him.

He starts to gargle on his own blood as his light begins to fade. Luke is just looking at me in horror. hes known me for a while but he's never seen me like this. Clementine showed the same face as before when I killed that old guy. I stopped myself seeing that he's already dead and stab his head so he doesn't come back. Kenny see's Arvo trying to give his sister CPR and uses him as a meat shield and pointing his gun to his head.

Kenny: You get out here! Or I'll put a bullet in this kids head!

Clem: Let him go Kenny!

Adam:...

Kenny: NO! I'm ending this. Get out here! Right FUCKING NOW!

Arvo's sister starts to reanimate and come towards Clementine. On instant she shoots it, causing Arvo to break free from Kenny's grasp as he lets out a huge scream. The balding man almost shoots Kenny but he quickly dives to the floor. He starts to shake his sister's body and looks at Clementine with angry eyes. I aim my gun at him and was about to pull the trigger but Luke stops me.

Luke: No! Adam, let's not kill him. You've done enough.

The balding man leaves to finish off Kenny who is laying on the floor, but starts gargling blood. Once he turns around we see a knife in the back of his neck and Jane right behind him. I quickly walk up to him and pull out my Desert Eagle, and execute the suffering asshole. The second I pull the trigger his skull completely shatters as he falls to the floor. It was overkill.

Kenny: It's save to come out.

Kenny grabs the balding guys AK-47 as I grab the tattoo'd guys shotgun and put it in my backpack. Everyone is relieved to see everyone wasn't killed. Both Mike and Luke were injured though.

Luke: Jesus Christ, that was... that was intense.

Mike: I thought, I thought that was it.

Kenny: It was for these assholes.

I look at Arvo who is looking at his dead sister's body. Clementine starts talking to Jane.

Clem: I'm still mad at you for leaving.

Jane: Yeah... I figured. I didn't know this man, I've never killed anyone who didn't wrong me in anyway, that didn't deserve it. Tried to pretend he was a walker... but... it's different.

Clem: I'm sorry you had to, It's a hard thing to do.

Adam (sadistically): Actually just look on the bright side of it... You only stabbed him in the neck, I pulled the trigger. The only thing you get is assist points sister.

Jane: Woah, what the fuck... that doesn't make me feel better at all.

Clem: Jane, you can still leave you know... There is nothing holding you here.

Before those two finish talking I walked to Kenny and the others. Clem and Jane followed me after a few seconds of talking. We were all looking at Rebecca's dead body.

Mike: How'd this happen?

Luke: She turned... just like that...

Bonnie: Don't go blaming yourself Kenny, you did what you had to to protect this child.

Luke: She just lost to much blood, it ain't nobodies fault. We could of done better by her.

Mike: She was just too far gone...

Clem: She would have been a good mom.

Bonnie: Yeah she would. Don't worry Rebecca we'll take care of your boy. You rest easy...

I was overran with anger, there was one person left to kill out of this joke of a squadron to kill... Arvo. Kenny had the same idea as me as he grabbed Arvo by the collar and hit him over the head.

Kenny: YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

Bonnie: Hey! HEY!

Mike (Pushes Kenny): Stop! It's over man he ain't a threat to us!

Kenny: How can you say that! Of course he is! (Draws gun) Get out of the way.

Adam (Pulls out AK): I FUCKING WARNED YOU ARVO! I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO NOT COME BACK HERE OR IT WOULDN'T END WELL. And guess what? You... Didn't. FUCKING. LISTEN. And then... I KILLED ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS. Mike! MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING. WAY.

Mike: Woah! What're doing?

Adam: I'm doing the same FUCKING thing this asshole did to us.

Mike: What has gotten into you! It doesn't have to go down like this!

Bonnie: Adam please!

Luke: Dude he's a scared kid!

Kenny: Move!

Clem: Move out of the way Mike.

Luke: You... Clem you don't mean that.

Kenny and I felt the same amount of anger and both equally wanted to kill this kid. And he knew it, he had to come up with an excuse to live a little longer.

Arvo: There is house. Food. Please I take you.

Kenny: BULLSHIT!

Arvo: No, no! We have place, food not too far!

Luke: See? Wants to help.

Adam: There's no more "we" PAL, it's just "YOU".

Kenny:He's just trying to save his skin! Why the hell would you help us?

Arvo (having trouble speaking): I not want to see more people dead...

Kenny: Then close your eyes and I'll make it quick.

Mike: YOU TWO BACK OFF!

Bonnie: If he's telling the truth, it could save all of us.

Kenny: And if it's a trap we'll all be dead!

Clem: He's lying we can't trust him.

Adam: Fucking right we can't!

Jane: It's worth the risk to check this place out, trust him don't trust him, it doesn't matter. We should go anyway. We just need to be careful it can't be far from here.

Kenny: You stay outta this! You're the reason these fuckers came after us in the first place!

Jane: Don't try and pin this on me.

Luke: Lay off Kenny, she just helped us.

Adam: Urgh don't start.

Kenny: Yeah i'm sure you're real excited to have your girlfriend back.

Clem: It doesn't matter why it happened, we have to move on.

Bonnie: Think about the baby Kenny. If there's supplies we'll need them. We ain't going much longer without food. We gotta take a chance.

Jane: Unless someone has a better plan...

Kenny puts his gun away.

Adam: Kenny?!

Kenny: Just put it away.

Adam: Bu- Fuck it.

I put my gun away.

Kenny: Do we have something to tie this fucker up with?

Bonnie: Yeah... I got something.

Arvo: Follow me I take you.

Kenny: Just give me a reason...

Luke: Yeah man he gets it.

We all start following Arvo. Luke is being assisted by Mike. Luke nudges my shoulder a little bit.

Adam: What is it?

Luke: What was that?

Adam: I'm don't what what you're talking about... What was what?

Luke: You killed them all.

Adam: So?

Luke: It didn't give the the easiest of vibes from you. You slaughtered that one man.

Adam: What did you expect? I was stabbing a guy to death, that doesn't give the "easiest of vibes" dude.

Mike: How can you be so subtle knowing you mutilated two people.

Luke: Two people?

Mike: He killed some old dude who tried to kill Clementine.

Adam: I'll have you know MIKE, that I was doing it to protect everyone.

Mike: It seemed like you fucking enjoyed to me!

Adam: I didn't enjoy it, you must've misheard.

Mike: Don't start playing dumb.

Adam: Whatever, it won't happen again.

Mike: How can I be so sure?

Adam: I don't know?! Figure out for yourself.

Mike: Look at Kenny. I mean he's worse. Kenny! You don't gotta point the gun at him the whole time!

Kenny: Do you just forget what we just wen't through?

Bonnie: He ain't going anywhere Kenny, no need to get your arm all sore.

I see Clementine and Jane talking I start to eavesdrop on their conversation a bit.

Jane: I'm worried about Adam and Kenny. Kenny's... in a dark place. We've got to keep an eye on him. Even Adam, he's starting to kill anything he sees as a threat at this point, I mean just look at Troy. He shot him before I could get to him and could of hit me.

Clem: Is this you making it work? You don't have to be criticizing them.

Jane: I'm not. I'm pointing it out as a precaution. Look Clem, you're the one that they trust. That they really trust. So you're the ones who have to pull them back.

Clem: They're tougher than you think. They'll handle it.

Adam: Jeez Jane, you're back and already you're telling Clem to do everything?

Jane: Hold on, I wasn't-

Adam: Stop. You don't worry about Kenny, and you definitely don't worry about me. You'l-

Bonnie: Come on, Slowpokes!

Adam: Let's go guys.

 ** _30 MINUTES LATER_**

Luke stumbles to the ground due the his bullet wound, letting out a huge groan as he falls to the floor.

Bonnie: Wait, wait we need to stop.

Luke: No! I'm fine... I just... put a little more weight on it then I should of i'll only need a second.

Arvo continues walking as we say we should wait. Kenny is pissed off still as I already calmed myself down.

Kenny: All right, stop where you are!

Arvo continues walking and seems to either not understand Kenny or is ignoring him.

Kenny: Hey! What I say?

Kenny grabs him by the back of the neck and throws him to the ground.

Kenny: When I tell you something you fuckin' listen do you understand me?

Mike: Kenny! Come there's no need for that!

Kenny: He's getting what he deserves.

Clem: He deserves it.

Mike: He deserves to be treated like a human being that's all I'm saying.

Clem: After what he did? What happened back there was HIS fault.

Adam: Don't forget this guy was going to put us on our hands and knees and rob us like we're some defenseless dogs!

Bonnie: He lost all of his people in one swoop. Ain't much we can do for him that'd be worse than that.

Adam: I fucking told him to not come back here or that would happen. I made myself, FUCKING. Clear. Do you think I give a shit if they're all dead after I warned him not to come and confront us?

Bonnie: I can't believe what I'm hearing... Kenny! Ease up on him!

Kenny: Just, fuckin' Stay put!

Mike: I'm going to have a word with Kenny. Kid doesn't have to be treated that way. Kid's been through enough, You good here?

Bonnie: Yeah, yeah. You go on, I got Clem and Adam here if I need anything. But take the baby.

Mike: Okay...?

Mike walks away from us and goes to talk to Kenny. Bonnie crouches to look at Luke's leg and then looks at me.

Bonnie: What is it with you guys?

Luke: What?

Bonnie: Every man I've known is always trying to show people how TOUGH they are. Try to put'em in their place. Bunch of dominate alpha male horse shit. It all ends the same way.

Luke: Hey don't look at me! I ain't that guy.

Bonnie: Oh that ain't true. You've gotten into a share of pissin' matches, too.

Luke: I do?

Bonnie: Are you kidding me? Yes.

Adam: (Sigh)

Clem: They're not all like that. There are good men too. My friend Lee... He was a good man.

Luke: Well I wish I had a chance to meet him.

Clem: Me too... I wish he was here now...

I kept wondering who this "Lee" Clementine kept talking about. I wanted to ask her but it seemed really personal so I kept to myself. Mike and Kenny got into a little argument about Arvo. Jane broke them up as it almost gotten physical. Clementine was putting pressure onto Luke's leg.

Bonnie: Just keep pressure on it okay? I'll go fetch some bandages.

Luke: Okay. Thanks.

Bonnie: No problem.

Clem: You look like crap.

Luke (laughs while groaning): Don't make me laugh alright? It hurts when I laugh.

Luke just looked around and probably contemplated life for a solid fifteen or more seconds. He then looked at me and Clementine.

Luke: H-How did we get here?

Clem: We walked... at least the most of us did, you had to be carried.

Luke: Sittin' in the snow... leaned up against a tree... bullet in my leg... but alive when so many of our friends are dead for no good reason... and I couldn't do nothing about it. Everyone we set out with, gone. Just like that. Nick, Pete, Alvin and Rebecca, Carlos, Sarah. And for what? Adam... You, Clem and I are the only ones left from that house.

Adam: They didn't die in vain, we have to keep pushing forward!

Luke: Wish I could believe that. I know I could've done more, which isn't up for debate. I know it in my bones and I've gotta live with it.

Bonnie: Alright I got some bandages.

Luke: Perfect.

Bonnie: What'd I miss?

Luke: Hm? Oh nothing much. You know complaining mostly. Just guessing how far this place is you know?

Clem: Luke's feeling bad about what happened.

Bonnie: What?

Luke: Really?

Clem: It's not your fault. Bad things happen and we can't control them all the time.

Bonnie: She's right, you don't go blaming yourself for this.

Luke: Alright, can we drop it? I'm fine.

Bonnie: Hey Clem, go over and see if yo ucan change the bandages on Kenny's wound. I offered but I don't think he was comfortable with me doing it. But you know him better than I do. You should also take Adam and change his bandage as well.

Clem: It might be... gross.

Luke: Oh it's definitely going to get gross.

Bonnie: Stop. That don't change the fact that it needs doin'

Bonnie hands Clementine some peroxide.

Bonnie: That's gonna sting, but only for a second. It's gonna clean it.

Clem: Oh I know what it does, it's going to suck. I've did it before.

Luke: Don't remind me... Anyways it has to be done.

Clementine and I walk up to Kenny. I sit beside Kenny on the log.

Kenny: I was thinking we should go with Alvin Jr. What do you think? Rebecca mentioned that she would like to name it Alvin if it was a boy. Rebecca was so out of it that she couldn't of think of a name yet.

Adam: Yeah that's... pretty creative.

Kenny: It's not about being clever, it's about honoring a good man and giving this boy someone to look up to. Alvin Jr. it is. You like that?

Clem: I think AJ approves.

Kenny: What do you got there? I think i'm alright, I mentioned it earlier. To Bonnie.

Clem: I'm changing your guy's bandages.

Kenny: Sounds like I don't have much choice in the matter.

Clem: You don't.

Kenny: You shouldn't have to do stuff like this.

Adam: She shouldn't have to do lots of things.

Kenny: Let's get it over with. Hopefully it doesn't scare the little guy, or you two.

Kenny takes off his bandage on his left eye and takes of his hat to reveal bits and pieces of the flesh bruised, torn, and beaten.

Kenny: Am I still going to be pretty when this heals?

Clem: Let's just say... I'm glad Carvers dead.

Kenny: I got even with him.

Adam: Wish I've gotten one last strike on him. He killed most of my friends and I don't think what I did to him was enough. James, Thomas, Walter, Alvin, Reggie. I'm glad he's dead though.

Clementine puts the peroxide on a rag.

Kenny: So... I guess this is going to be the shitty part.

Adam: You want me to go first?

Clem: Kenny, don't be a baby we've already got one.

Kenny: Heheh, yeah we do.

Clementine puts the peroxide damped rag onto Kenny's eye. The minute it touches Kenny's face you can hear a fizzing sound like if you shake a can of pop and open it. Kenny lets out a grunt as Clementine continues.

Kenny: Holy, fuck!

Clem: You need to stop squirming.

Kenny: Yeah... Yeah okay. Sorry about the language junior. You're going to be tougher then me when you're grown. I'm going to expect you to be more of a gentlemen than I am.

Clem: He can hear a few bad words, I've heard plenty.

Kenny: I wish that wasn't the case. I knew I should of gave myself up. Alvin didn't have to die like that. I'm going to think about that, every time I look at Alvin Junior here. Alvin should be here raising this boy.

Clem: We all could of done more. It's everyone's fault not just yours.

Kenny: You did your best. You ain't to blame.

Clementine wraps the bandage around Kenny's left eye once she was done doing it.

Kenny: Now it's your turn tough guy.

Adam: Lets hurry this up then.

Clementine unwraps my bandage to reveal my amputated finger. Her eyes widen once she sees this. She grabs some Saline from Bonnie's bag and applied it to my finger. Afterwards she wraps a comforting gauze bandage around it.

Clem: All done.

Bonnie: Let's head out.

 ** _One Hour Later..._**

After what seemed to have been a while we come across some sort of electricity station with a fence surrounding it and a hole for us to enter.. Kenny is pointing his gun at him and asking him if this is the place. He said that there's a house, which causes Kenny to think he stalling for time. We decide to stay at the station for the night because the fence could keep walkers out. Luke and I decide to set up a fire so we can all stay warm. By the time we were done it was already completely dark out. We all sit near the fire while Arvo is tied up away from it. I was starting to feel a little sorry for him... A LITTLE. Jane didn't want to sit with us, due to the awkwardness that would occur due to Jane and Luke's "meeting". After staring at the fire for what seems to be five minutes of complete silence, but we are all smiling. Luke decides to say something.

Luke: Um... Today's my birthday, or near as I could tell at least.

Bonnie: Well, happy birthday Luke!

Mike:Yeah man, happy birthday.

Clem: How can you even tell?

Luke: Been keeping track of the days. There's been a few times where I wasn't sure I'll see my next birthday.

Kenny: Well, you did it.

Luke: Guess that's uh, worth celebrating.

Adam: So that makes you 27 right?

Luke: I'm surprised you remember. I sure as hell feel a lot older.

Kenny: Don't even start with that shit ha!

Luke: Got outta college five years ago... feels like forever ago. But hey, at least I don't have to worry about paying them student loans.

Mike: I hear that! I'm sure there's some asshole waiting to collect.

Luke: Probably.

Bonnie: I'd like to gone to college.

Clem: I really liked school.

Kenny: It's just a waste of money.

Luke: Well the major in art history hasn't helped too much in the past years.

Kenny: Sounds like you majored in working in a coffee shop.

Luke: Pretty much.

Bonnie: Oh stop it (chuckles).

Luke: Did get a minor in agriculture. Keep the old man happy.

Bonnie: Oh I almost forgot!

Bonnie reaches into her bag and pulls out some rum that I saw when Clementine was cleaning my bandages.

Bonnie: Been saving it for a special occasion and since it's your birthday and all, figured this is as good of a time as any.

Clem: I'd like a sip. After everyone else of course-

Kenny: No!

Bonnie: Oh what's a sip gonna hurt.

Kenny: You are not drinkin' that is that.

Luke: I feel a little guilty taking the first-

Bonnie: Woah! Wait! You gotta make a toast!

Luke: Um, I'm not really the um-

Bonnie: Come on, birthday boy. It don't need to be fancy.

Mike: A toast means we all got something to drink.

Bonnie: Oh we can just past the bottle around afterwards. Go on Luke.

Luke (clears throat): To the loved ones that we lost along the way and to the hope that we see them all again some day.

Bonnie: That was real nice.

Luke: Didn't mean for it to rhyme I was-

Kenny: Well... I got first watch.

Mike: I think the fence has us pretty secure.

Bonnie: The baby might be cold.

Kenny: I'll keep him warm. He's a tough little guy.

Clem: I can-

Adam: I'll take it.

Kenny: You two stay warm. I'll go and post up against the hole in the fence. Holler if you need anything.

Luke: Thanks Kenny...

Bonnie: Jane, there's plenty of room if you want to get warm.

Jane: Maybe in a bit.

Bonnie: Okay! You know guys, I didn't expect her to come back. Just when I thought I had her figured out she comes and surprises.

Mike: It's a good thing though, she saved our asses.

Bonnie: I know, I just don't know what she's getting out of all of this.

Clem: I'm not sure about her anymore.

Luke: She helped us out there, that puts her as okay in my book.

Bonnie: Well it ain't no secret how you feel about her.

Luke: It was stupid.

Bonnie: No I understand, she's a pretty girl once you get behind all the blood and guts.

Luke: I don't know... I guess I just wanted to forget about this shit for like, ten minutes.

Mike: Ten minutes? Man that's longer then I would last at this point.

Bonnie: Hey!

Luke: Alright, alright it wasn't ten minutes.

Bonnie: Come on, we've got little ones around.

Mike: Oh sorry! Forget I said anything.

Clem: I don't think you guys should be talking about stuff like that, it doesn't seem nice.

Bonnie: You're right, Clem it ain't right.

We all stare at Jane for a second.

Bonnie: Maybe she came back for you...?

Mike: Could be.

Luke: I don't know what to say.

Clem: I'd come back for you...

Bonnie: aww~

Clem: Woah not like that! You know what I mean (sigh).

Luke: Well thank you Clem, I would do the same.

Mike: Luke's a regular Cassanova.

Luke: Hey, shut up!

Adam: A what?

Mike: Don't be so modest, your moves are working on all the ladies.

Bonnie: ...Worked on me. (Takes a swig)

.

.

.

lol

Bonnie face palms.

Bonnie: Shit, I just did it too didn't I? Sorry... It's the drink talking.

Mike: They say a drunk man's talk is a sober man's thought.

Bonnie: Well, I ain't a man so "They" can take their shit somewhere else! (Sigh) anyways Clem can you go get Jane and Kenny over by the fire? It's too cold for them to be out there. Oh and here, maybe a swig from this can change their minds.

Adam: You're trusting a kid with alcohol? Nice...? Anyway's I'll go with you.

Mike: Hehe.

Adam: What's with the laughter?

Mike: Oh nothin'.

Clementine and I look at the transformer.

Clem: Adam, at least we don't have to worry about being electrocuted.

Adam: Thank god.

Clem: I miss T.V. It feels like forever since we've had electricity.

Adam: I miss cartoons...

Clem: Same here.

Clementine and I walk up to Kenny, he is holding A.J who is coughing.

Kenny: There, there little guy. Shh. Shh, I got you... I got you.

Clem: Hey Kenny...

Kenny: Oh hey you too. Just... needed some air.

Clem: Kenny, there's air everywhere.

Kenny: I'm sorry for how I acted back there. When Sarita was... I just couldn't handle it... I'm sorry, I mean, you did what you could. You tried to help. And I blamed you for it. I'm so so sorry.

Clem: You really hurt my feelings... I did my best and...

Kenny: I know... I was just... in darkness... and you showed up... with some light... but I thought I needed to stay there a little longer when I should've went with you. I just... miss my boy. Miss him so much. I didn't raise him like I should've and made mistakes and I wasn't there for a whole lot for a couple of years. Off on a boat somewhere or other. I thought I enjoyed that time away from them, from my family. But I'd give anything for one more second with them... To play catch with Duck... To touch Katjaa's face.

So Duck was his son. That reminds me when he called me by that name back at the ski lodge.

Clem: I really liked Katjaa, she was one of the nicest people I've ever met.

Kenny: She had a big heart... to get it broken like that it was too much for her. It should've been too much for me. It's going to be different with A.J we're going to raise him right... The three of us, I won't make the same mistakes again.

"Woah the three of us?!" I shouted to my self conscience, I didn't think that Kenny cared about anyone else in the group besides Clem and A.J, but me?

Kenny: Anyways you two should go back to the fire. Ain't no sense with all of us being here.

Clem: Okay, I get it if you want to be alone for a while. I get that way sometimes too.

Kenny: Thanks, Clem.

Just as Clem and I are about to leave but Kenny asks me to stay for a minute. Clementine seems a tiny hesitant when Kenny says this but I ask her to go over to Jane and convince her to sit by the fire. Once Clementine walks over to Jane, Kenny looks at me.

Kenny: Adam... I could see that you were shocked when I mentioned "the three of us" to take care of this baby, and I know you don't care about anyone in the group besides Luke, Clementine and this baby. I just have one request for you.

Adam: What is it?

Kenny: If everything goes to shit and this baby and Clem are the only things left... Will you protect them? I know you're just a kid, but if something ever happened to me I want to make sure she'll be okay.

Adam: I-I...

Kenny: I just need to know that no matter what happens you'll make sure those two have a future.

I almost didn't know what to say. I wanted to say no but my sub-conscience kept saying yes. I needed time.

Adam: I need... some time to think about it. I'll get back to you on it... promise.

Kenny: O-okay...

I walk over to Clementine and Jane to see Clementine take a small swig and start choking a bit.

Jane: You okay?

Kenny looks at us as I start to rub Clementine's back.

Jane: Uh, oh busted. I better take that back. Adam you-

Adam: No thanks. I had some already.

Jane: Did you now? Okay there hotshot. You know I wasn't much older than you two when I had my first drink. Holy shit, I was so stupid back then. There was this time I broke into my parents liquor cabinet and stole a whole bottle of this really spicy liquor, I think it's name was like Earthquake or something.

Adam: Great, you were a bad kid

Jane: Guess I was. At the bottom of the bottle there was these little sugar crystals, and I really wanted to eat a couple. So I got this bright idea to smash open the bottle on the dining room table. It shattered into a thousand pieces. And then I proceeded to eat what I thought was sugar candy. It wasn't sugar candy mind you.

Clem: Wow, that's pretty stupid.

Adam: You said it.

Jane: Yeah, I was drunk.

Adam: Of course you were...

Jane: Yeah well the problem with glass is that it looks A LOT like sugar crystals.

Clem: That's never really been a problem for me.

Jane: Keep it that way. Well my sister found me drunk and I had blood pouring out of my mouth. Jaime thought I was dying so she called 911. They pumped my stomach, and I got grounded for 6 months.

Clem: You ate glass?

Jane: I indeed ate glass. I haven't thought about that in a long time.

Adam: You only got grounded for six months? What did your parents do?

Jane: You know, took away my phone... Things like that.

Adam: I remember when I got grounded for a month and it sucked a lot. There was this one time back in 3rd grade, this was just before the outbreak. Maybe a few weeks, but there was this asshole in our class... forgot his name, I'll call him Steven I guess. Steven usually didn't come to school and at first I didn't care all that much, but my friends knew some older kids that he hung out with, they were high schoolers.

Jane: Oh no... haha.

Adam: Anyways they all usually didn't go to any of their classes and we found out why. They all went to go and smoke in some spot that is near the high-school. There was this awesome movie coming out and my friends and I wanted to see it, we didn't have any money with us and I wanted to go ask my mom for some. Then my one friend got the brightest idea ever to steal some money from Steven's wallet that he always kept around.

Clem: Did you steal it?

Adam: I'm getting to that. So anyways when it was recess we all drew straws to see who steals it. I got the shorter straw and had to do it. Once he left his bag unattended and he was outside I checked inside the spot he usually keeps it and took the entire wallet.

Jane: The entire wallet? Did you get caught?

Adam: I got caught after we saw the movie. Once he realized his wallet was gone he went around asking a bunch of kids where it was and we all lied to him and didn't answer. After we saw the movie we left the wallet in my friends bag and his mom found it. My friend then ratted only me out and then my friends mom called. Luckily my mom defended me and made a story up. My mom didn't want me to get into too much trouble with Steven's parents since they were not nice people. His dad has been to jail like twice and his mom could of been a hooker, so my mom told me that she wouldn't tell Steven's parents but grounded me for a month, which men't no sports and no video games.

Jane: Seems like you were bad too.

Adam: Not really, we found out that the money we stole was already stolen to buy weed.

Jane: I've got some stories on weed as well.

Clem: I think we should go back to the fire.

Jane: Yeah, a deals a deal.

Jane goes over to the fire, Bonnie offers her spot which is next to Luke but she declines. Clementine and I walk back over to the fire as well.

Mike: Hey, I find it's better to get this kind of stuff out in the open, less drama.

Jane: Well, that's fine. I can confirm that there was no time for kissing.

Adam: Erg, gross!

Bonnie: Alright everyone enough of that. Heya kids.

Clem: It's nice to hear people laughing.

Luke: You just spend so much time trying to stay alive you don't get a chance to enjoy livin'.

Bonnie: We need to make more time for that.

Luke: Alcohol helps.

Bonnie: Hell ya it does.

Mike: Hey Adam and Clem!

Clem: What is it?

Mike: You guys need to come clean with us.

Adam: Wha-? What are you talking about?

Luke: Buddy, we were just talking about your relationship with Clemen-

Adam: Woah! What the fuck?!

Clementine blushes heavily and so do I. I almost choke on my own spit once he said that. We both looked completely embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Jane: Looks like somebody hit a nerve.

Mike: Come on man we've been talking about it... how you're always with her.

Adam: I- I don't know!?

Mike: How 'bout you Clem?

Clem: Why are we talking about this...?

Bonnie: Come on guys if they don't want to talk about it they don't have to.

Adam: You're all getting the wrong idea... let's just drop it.

Everyone starts to look at Arvo. Mike then sits up and walks toward him.

Mike: Let me get that bottle, we have somebody else that might need some help.

Mike stands up and takes the bottle from Clementine's hands. Mike tries to give it to him but Arvo starts yelling, causing Kenny to walk toward us.

Arvo: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Mike: Sorry... I shouldn't have...

Arvo: LEAVE ME ALONE-

Kenny hits Arvo over the head with his pistol twice knocking him out in the process. I heard Clementine physically cringe after the second hit. Before Kenny is apprehended by Mike.

Mike: Fuck sake, Kenny! You've knocked the kid out!

Kenny: What was I supposed to do?! He was screaming bloody murder! Why did you rile him up for?

Mike: He was tied up!

Kenny: So? What does that have to do with anything?

Mike: It was under control. You've knocked him out with a gun!

Kenny: I was just reacting! I didn't have time to... fuck!

Clem: It's okay, Kenny.

Kenny: I didn't want him hurting anybody.

Adam: I agree. Also his screaming would of attracted walkers so you did the right thing.

Bonnie: It's been a long day, why don't we just all rest up?

Mike: That kid was defenseless!

Bonnie: I know, but we can't do nothin' about that now can we? Let's just get a little rest... Will you take first watch Mike? I mean, if you don't want to-

Mike: Whatever I'll do it.

Adam: You don't have to be a dick about it, I'll do it.

Mike: What no-

Adam: Just shut up and move aside and get some sleep. You're starting to piss me off.

Bonnie: Come on, Mike. let's go get some sleep. You too, Kenny.

Kenny: Yeah, okay.

I walk away from the others in the direction that Kenny kept watch at. I sat down and looks off into the distance while thinking about what Kenny asked me. I was basically contemplating life for a whole solid thirty minutes as I can hear everyone sleep in the distance. The snow starts to pick up as I catch a small cold and let out a sneeze while my hands are frozen. I decide to keep my hands inside my pockets to prevent them from turning into frost. Clementine walks to where I am and sits beside me.

Adam: Shouldn't you still be in bed, what are you still doing up?

Clem: I came to check on you.

Adam: Is that so? Who asked you to...? Kenny?

Clem: No... Everyone is asleep right now.

Adam: Would of figured that they would've asked you to check on me rather then anyone else. I don't see why they're too lazy to do it themselves sometimes instead of making you do everything.

Clem: They make you do them as well.

Adam: That's not the point! What if something were to happen to YOU? Back at Carver's, the first person everyone asked to attempt to do everything was one of us. At this point it's not hard to say that we're basically the reason everyone isn't walker food right now.

Clem: Basically...

Adam: How are you feeling about this "Arvo" situation we have on our hands at the moment? I don't like it one bit... I feel like that guy is planning something... Planning to hurt you.

Clem: How?

Adam: You noticed it to haven't you? I've seen that fucker give you "THE STARE" for shooting his walkerfied sister. He's given me it for basically killing her in the first place.

Clem: Yeah, I've noticed it too... You did tell him not to come back and he still did. You've warned him.

Adam: And now because of that Mike sees me as some sort of monster for single handily killing Arvo's friends.

Clem: You're no monster...

Adam: I-... Yeah I know. I'm just shaken a little by Rebecca's death. Anyways you should head back to sleep we've got a long day tomorrow.

 ** _THE NEXT DAY_**

When walking towards the assumed "House" Kenny is grabbed by a walker but before he was bitten Clementine shot the walker, which alerted more near by. When we found the house we realized that it was unfinished, in-front of it is a lake that is now frozen into ice. Arvo stops to point out the house.

Arvo: There.

Kenny: That piece of shit?! It's half built!

Jane: We're here for the supplies, not the house.

Arvo: Is warm, fire place... Warm.

Luke: I'd just need a place to sit if I'm honest.

Clem: As long as there's food, who cares what it looks like?

Adam: If we're sleeping there and the roofs are gone we might be covered in snow. Let's check it out for the supplies first.

Mike: Well are we just gonna walk over the ice?

Bonnie: Maybe there's a way around.

Luke: I don't see any.

Arvo: Is okay. Walk. Ice.

Kenny: No shit, ice! That's the problem.

Arvo: I go first. I can be front.

Clem: Maybe we shouldn't clump together. We just can't have too much weight.

Adam: You're right, Clem.

Jane: Yeah we need to spread out. Just to be safe.

Adam: Less weight the better.

Kenny: Then we'll let the Ruskie go first... Since he's so confident.

Arvo: Is okay.

We all start slowly moving across the ice. Some steps cause the ice behind us to crack only a little bit. Luke is behind us limping still. Walkers are following us due to the gunshot and are adding more weight onto the ice. Arvo uses this opportunity to walk faster then us causing the ice to crack even more.

Kenny: HEY! Stay with us!

Two walkers behind us break the ice and they fall into the water.

Mike: Fuck!

Arvo then starts running across the ice causing Kenny to follow him.

Mike: Fuck! Kenny is gonna kill him!

Kenny: Get back here you piece of shit!

The ice below Arvo breaks but Kenny grabs him just in time before he falls in.

Kenny: I should let you drown you piece of shit!

Clem: Stop him, Kenny!

Everyone besides Clem, Luke, Bonnie and I have crossed. We turn around to see the ice cracking below Luke's leg a lot. Bonnie's eye's widen as her old boyfriend is in danger as she walks further towards her. I knew I needed to save Luke, but how to do it was another question.

Luke: Don't come over here! I could make it okay! It's fine just... Don't come over here.

Bonnie: You sure?

Luke: Yeah!

Bonnie: You've got walkers in the way just let me help you!

Luke: It's too thin for the both of us! I just... gotta be careful- OH FUCK!

Luke's left leg walls into the water but luckily he grips onto the ice preventing him from falling. Bonnie and Clem run towards Luke's direction. I was already near him before he fell.

Luke: WOAH, STOP! STOP! I'M FINE! Don't come any closer!

Bonnie: No you're not!

Adam: Bonnie, for fuck sake stay where you are if you go towards him the ice will break don't be stupid!

Luke: I just gotta pull myself out.

Clem: Well the walkers are almost here! HURRY!

Luke: Yeah I know.

Bonnie: Clem, you need to help!

Luke: NO! You're going to fall through!

Bonnie: Clem! GO! GO HELP HIM!

Luke: NO CLEM, DO NOT!

Bonnie: Clem! Just go back for him please... You're light you can do it!

Luke: Stop telling her that! Clem and Adam, just pull out your guns and shoot those walkers okay? Just give me a little time.

Adam: I'm already on it!

Bonnie: Clem, you can make it but you need to go now!

Luke: No, Clem it's too dangerous. I just need a little more time.

Bonnie: He's going to die, Clem!

Mike: You guys gotta hurry!

Adam: OH SHUT UP YOU'RE NOT HELPING, MIKE.

Clementine pulls out her pistol as I pull out my Scar-H. We start shooting the walkers. Once we kill both of the walkers Bonnie walks towards Luke as he reaches our for her hand.

Adam: Bonnie, what the fuck are you-

Bonnie and Luke fall through the ice. We see Luke still alive banging on the ice below us. Clementine and I start banging on the ice as Jane rushes towards us.

Adam: LUKE!

Just as Clementine hits the ice one more time we both fall through to see Luke already dead. The water was bone chilling and seemed to have an empty void at the bottom as Luke's body slowly falls to the bottom. Right then and there I came to the realization that Clementine and I were the only survivors of the cabin. The final ones. Everyone from the cabin that I knew is now dead besides Clementine. I knew exactly what I've needed to do now.

Protect Clementine.

I climb to the top while grabbing Clementine and bringing her to the top. I try to climb up but my upper-body strength couldn't handle it. Jane manages to pull me up before I could drown and picks up Clementine Bonnie also manages to escape through the hole we made. She runs towards the house with Clementine as I barely walk over.

Kenny: How the fuck did that happen?

Jane kicks open the door and starts to make a fire. I'm slowly following them.

Jane: We've got to get them warm! They're going to freeze to death!

I slowly walk in as I see Arvo giving Clementine the same look I told her about before.

Mike: He's just gone... Luke's fuckin' gone! We've should of gone around.

Clem: The ice... it was too thin... I just...

Mike: Once that ice started to go there wasn't anything we could of done.

Bonnie: You could... of helped him...

Adam: Fuck... you... If you... just...

Kenny: Don't listen to her, Clem. This ain't on you.

I notice Arvo giving Clementine the glare again as I walk towards him.

Adam: Hey... if you're... planning... I'll kill yo-

Before I finish what I was going to say I collapse to the floor hitting my head in the process.

Kenny: OH SHIT! Someone get him near the fire HURRY! He could get hyperthermia!

Clem: Adam... no...

Before completely blacking out, all I could hear is Kenny saying. "You son of a bitch, this is all your fucking fault!" As he begins to beat the shit out of him. Once I woke up I hear Jane and Clementine talking.

Jane: I can't believe he's gone... I've lost people before but... It just hasn't felt this shitty. In a while.

Clem: We have to move on now.

Jane: I shouldn't of come back... I knew this would happen. I knew it. If I just stayed away then I wouldn't of-

Adam: Grow up.

Jane: Excuse me?

Adam: Grow the fuck up. I'm not falling for this "I had a one-night-stand with this guy but secretly I really love him" bullshit.

Jane: What the hell ow can you say that he was your-

Adam: Friend? I know that. Saying that you would of rather not of came back just because you didn't want to see more people die is fucking stupid.

Jane: How-

Adam: Look around you Jane, the whole world is dying every single day. Anyone with a brain could see that. Even a kid like myself. So stop going on about this I wish "I was never here" bullshit because in reality right now you're just another mouth to feed and if you want to leave then go.

Jane: I'm only here because of Clementine. Why are you acting like this?

Adam: I'm opening your fucking eyes!

Jane: Why are YOU still here then?

Adam: That was obvious. I actually knew these people.

Clem: Adam, calm down a little bit.

Adam: Yeah... Sorry.

Clem: And Jane, you shouldn't take what he's saying to complete heart right now. I'm sure he's just blowing steam because Luke died.

Kenny: You feeling better?

Clem: Yeah.

Kenny: Hell of a day. We've gotta keep moving. If you're both feeling up to it I could use a hand outside with this truck. This house ain't worth a crap but at least the vehicles aren't in bad shape. If we have some luck we could get it fixed and outta here before nightfall.

Clem: Yeah, sure Kenny.

Adam: Same here.

Kenny: That's the spirit. I'll wait for you out back.

Clementine starts talking to Jane as I get up and grab my jacket. It feels a little cold but I still put it on. Once Clementine finished speaking with Jane we both walked outside and met up with Kenny.

Kenny: What did Jane have to say? I know she was running her mouth about me. What'd she say?

Clem: That's none of your business.

Kenny: Look Clem, that Russian guy got Luke killed. You saw that. You know me Clem, you know I'm not like that.

Adam: What happened when I was out of it?

Clem: Arvo got his butt kicked.

It didn't take a genius to know that Kenny beat him up.

Adam: Good riddance.

Kenny: What happened... Happened. It's over. But A.J needs us now! We've gotta stick together on this thing, alright?

Adam: You know what, Kenny?

Kenny: What's that?

Adam: What you said to me... I accept.

Kenny: Good. Thank you. Let's see if we can get this car moving.

Kenny opens up the hood of the truck while Clementine was given the car keys from Kenny. Clementine is sitting in the front seat holding onto the keys.

Kenny: My daddy always had a half dozen wrecks he was always fixing up. He was a mean son of a bitch but he taught me respect. A girl like Jane, could learn a thing or two about that.

Clem: She's not easy to like.

Kenny: Well that's putting it mild. Feels like another Lilly situation to me. Okay Clem give it a turn.

When Clementine turns the key the engine doesn't start.

Kenny: We're so close you guys. With a little bit of luck I could get this thing running and then we'll be out the road and get some real distance. Wellington's got to be out there.

Clem: We should go back south.

Kenny: And cross those mountains again? We'll run outta gas and die pickin' our way down there. There's nothin' back there for us... Clem, give it another turn.

Hint hint. It doesn't work. Kenny kicks the car in frustration.

Clem: We'll get it working. Don't worry.

Kenny: We gotta keep moving if we're going to keep A.J alive. We're running out of time. I just gotta get this thing to start. I'm gonna try and warm up the battery. Why don't you two go back inside by the fire for a little longer. I don't leaving A.J with that girl.

Clem: Okay.

As we're walking back we see Bonnie sitting on the steps smoking a cigarette.

Bonnie: What do you want?

Clem: I'm just... sorry about Luke.

Bonnie: Sorry? It must be nice being a pretty little girl, no one expects you to do a goddamn thing. You and I both know that you had a chance to save Luke. You and I both know what happened back there! I got nothing more to say to you.

Seeing Bonnie get mad at Clementine for when it was her fault made me angry. I was visibly angry.

Adam: Hey Bonnie, how about you lose some weight bitch.

Bonnie: Excuse me?

Adam: After Luke and I both told your ass to not move towards him because you'll break the ice and I knew you would break it. You still did it. You completely ignored what we were saying and still walked towards him even after we killed those walkers and you have the FUCKING NERVE to blame her?

Bonnie: I- I-

I shove Bonnie as he trips over the log and falls on her ass.

Adam: "I- I- I-" For fuck sake Bonnie, you crack addict idiot! All because you and Luke used to get it on near Carver's office doesn't mean YOU get to point fingers. Don't forget, I haven't forgotten what you did to Walter and Alvin!

Bonnie: H-How did you know about that?

Adam: Which one? That you used to be an addict or your Luke situation? Take your pick.

Bonnie: Both!? How did you know that?

Adam: You suck at keeping your "tough" reputation Bonnie. Remember Carver used to trust me a lot more when he and Luke used to run the place. You told Carver about your drug addictions before meeting "Leland and Dee" and told me to keep an eye on you. And Luke and I were very fucking close if you didn't already know so I figured that out pretty easily too. And also, don't forget that because of Clementine you're even fucking alive right now! If she didn't break open that hole in the ice for you i'm pretty fucking sure you would of drowned too! And don't even get me started on out escape.

Bonnie then remembered what Adam was REALLY like. Or at least what she thought he was like. The obvious grudge that he held against her since Alvin and Walter died was basically being thrown into her face right now and then smeared all over it.

Adam: So don't go telling Clementine it was her fault Luke died when in reality it was your impatience and your lust for Luke that he's dead right now. I knew I should of fucking shot you back at that lodge when I first recognized you. Also don't think you're so special because I have a even bigger bone to pick with you now as well. That Arvo guy you and Mike are so fond of, he's just above in the shitheads of this sad-excuse of a group. He's the reason why Luke was put in the situation to die in the first place.

Clem: Adam let's just go inside...

Adam: Yeah.

Clementine and I want inside the half built house leaving a emotional Bonnie laying on the floor. In the distance we hear Kenny getting even more pissed off that the truck isn't working. Jane is guarding A.J while watching Kenny through a window.

Jane: Hey you two. Mike and Arvo wouldn't shut up so I moved him here with me.

Kenny: God DAMMIT!

Jane: I've seen that look before...

Clem: I've seen it too. A few times...

Jane: Then you know what's going to happen. I know Kenny's a nice guy, Clem. I bet Carver was a nice guy too once. He probably had a nice job and a nice, pretty wife. But then this shit started and caved some kid's face in and realized he could sleep at night.

Clem: Kenny isn't Carver. He just made a mistake.

Jane: All I am saying is start thinking about what's happening if you're wrong. You two have known each other for a long time. Sooner or later you're going to have to decide how much that is worth... Look Clem...

Adam: Kenny's got the car started!

We all run towards Kenny who is standing near the WORKING truck.

Adam: Holy shit! You've got it working!

Mike: So what's the plan then?

Jane: How much food do we have?

Mike: At least a weeks worth.

Clem: Let's just get out of the snow.

Mike: I'm all for that.

Jane: I agree. Kenny we should head back south.

Kenny: What!?

Jane: We're going to freeze to death. I don't know whose stupid idea it was to march up here in the first place but it was a bad one.

Adam: It was yours actually.

Jane: Anyway's what if we went back to Howe's?

Mike: What!? No, fuck that I was thinking more like Texas.

Kenny: Texas?! The fuck?

Mike: It was just an idea.

Kenny: We already talked about this!

Mike: I'm sorry? We did?

Kenny: We're going to find Wellington right kids?

Jane: Wellington?

Mike: Kenny! It's freezing up here, man!

Clem: I'm with Kenny, we should head north.

Adam: Same here.

Kenny: Goddamn right!

Jane: Clem!

Clem: My friend Christa told me about Wellington a long time ago, Jane. It's out there.

Kenny: Look, I don't give two shits about what anyone else thinks. I got this truck working so I say where we go, and we're heading fucking north! It's the best chance we got of helping A.J

Mike: What about Arvo?

Kenny: Who? Oh, the Russian? No, he ain't coming with us!

Mike: You're just going to leave him here?

Kenny: I don't give a shit where he goes. He's done.

Mike: He could die.

Kenny: Better him then one of us.

Clem: He's too dangerous to bring.

Jane: Yeah at this point you might be right.

Mike: He knows the area. He could help us!

Kenny: Oh yeah, some helps he's been he got Luke killed.

Mike: I ain't saying he helped the situation, but maybe if you eased up on him before he wouldn't of run away in the first place. You ever think of that, Kenny?

Adam: I told him not to approach us if we find him again or else he would get hurt and he still attacked us and got Luke killed. I don't want him coming with us.

Mike: When are you the one making demands kid?

Adam: Ever since that idiot became a huge threat the group. If I don't remember correctly his buddy also shot Luke. "You ever think of that, Mike?"

Mike: Whatever man you still killed them all.

Adam: That doesn't mean shit. They ambushed US.

Jane: I'm not going anywhere in the middle of the night.

Mike: Yeah me either. There could be a herd out there.

Kenny: You want that child's blood on your hands, Mike?

Mike: We're all going to die if you don't calm the fuck down, Kenny!

Jane: Haven't we've been through enough for one day?

Kenny: Jesus fucking Christ. Remember the last time we had a working car and sat on our asses, Clem?

Jane: I'm going inside.

Jane goes back inside the half-built house as everyone besides Clementine, Kenny and I stay. Kenny goes inside the truck and uses the rear mirror to looks at his eye.

Kenny: GOD DAMMIT! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! That stupid fuckin'...

Clementine opens the passenger door.

Kenny: GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!

Clem: It's me!

Kenny: Oh shit sorry, Clem. Give me a second. Both of you come in and close the door.

Clementine enters the passenger seat as I sit in the seats behind them.

Kenny: Can you fucking believe this? I bring them a working truck and they act like I just shit in their cereal. I knew Jane would have a stick up her ass but I thought at least Mike would have more sense.

Adam: He's turned out to be a reallll disappointment.

Clem: I don't understand them either.

Kenny: I know. Look we maybe have a day's worth of baby formula left, that's it. Think about Rebecca and Alvin. I mean, what if Lee haven't gone tearin' across half of Georgia looking for you? A lotta folks died to make that happen and get us this far.

Clem: I know, you're right.

Kenny: Someone has to keep this group together. That kid is depending on us. (Sigh) I wish Lee was here. What'd you think he'd say?

Clem: I think he'd tell me to not trust anyone.

Kenny: We can't just give up on this kid! I mean, what's the point of going on after that? That's what people like Lee knew. And what people like Jane would never understand. Look I know Wellington might be bullshit. But where there's smoke there's fire. Christa heard about it, too right?

Clem: Yes.

Kenny: You know, Clem. When I first saw you back at that lodge, I thought I was dreaming. And when you sat with your boyfriend and the others. I knew you were growing up. Yeah, I felt sad. But also pride. Pride I've never felt in a long time.

Adam: Holy shit, we're not like that!

Kenny: I need you now kids. There has to be folks doing better then us.

Clem: Something has to be out here. We'll find it, Kenny.

Kenny: I knew I could count on you, Clem. How about you, Romeo?

Adam: Sure, if it'll save A.J i'll do anything.

Kenny: Okay we'll figure everything out in the morning. Come on, let's go get some sleep.

Kenny and Clementine leave the truck as I soon follow. We both walk inside and quickly fall asleep on the floor. I awaken to Clementine opening the door outside. I wake up and follow behind her. We spot Arvo and Mike trying to get the truck to start while carrying all of our food. Clementine and I quickly point our guns at both of them as Arvo pulls out a rifle. I aim my Scar-H directly at Arvo's head.

Mike: Easy, easy now.

Clem: Step back!

Mike: Shit.

Clem: What are you doing?

Bonnie: I got the rest of it. Oh shit, Clem.

Mike: We're just leaving. Just keep it down alright?

Clem: Where are you going?!

Mike: Anywhere but fucking here.

Clem: What do you mean?

Mike: Listen, we just gotta get away from those two Clem.

Clem: Who? Adam and Kenny?!

Mike: Clem, come on we don't have time for this.

Bonnie: Come on, Mike. Let's just go!

Adam: How about I splatter your brains on the car window?

Clem: JANE! KENNY! HELP-

I see Arvo about to shoot Clementine.

Adam: Shit! MOVE!

I push Clementine out of the way as I'm shot in Clementine's place. I let out a huge scream as the bullet exits my left shoulder. I fall to the ground as Mike and Bonnie surround us. I can hear Kenny running towards us as Arvo cowards in fear. Bonnie and Mike crouch near me as they check to see if i'm alright. My hand reaches my Bowie Knife as I slowly pull it out. Mike and Bonnie don't notice me pulling it out. Clementine is was disarmed by Mike.

Mike: Oh my god! Shit! Adam!

Bonnie: We've got to go! Mike just-

I quickly sit up using all the strength I have left and drive the knife into the side of Bonnie's skull before passing out. After what seems to be hours I wake up in the back seat of the truck. Clementine is asleep with her head on my right shoulder. Kenny is in the front seat while Jane is in the passenger holding A.J. Jane notices me.

Jane: He's awake!

This causes Clementine to wake up as well. I put my hand on my bullet wound.

Clem: Hey, you.

Kenny: Thank god.

Jane: You passed out from the shock.

Adam: Where are we?

Kenny: Been drivin' a few hours now.

Adam: Oh good, I like road trips.

Jane: We had to run the truck to keep you warm. How'd you feel?

Adam: It hurts, but I'll live.

Jane: I couldn't find the bullet. It must've went clean through. It should burn awhile but you'll be fine.

Kenny: Those sons of bitches. I expected it from the Russian, but Mike? I could tell that they were working on something.

Jane: Didn't think they'd go that far.

Kenny: Who would steal our food and shoot at kid? We never should of thrown in with trash like that in the first place.

Adam: Did they get away?

Jane: Yeah, they took off on foot. We brought you in here after you gave Bonnie the cold end of the stick. Clementine and you have been asleep for a while.

Kenny: They didn't get this puppy though thanks to you. We didn't get to keep the supplies from Bonnie though because Mike quickly ran away with the Ruskie before I could get to him.

Jane: Now that Adam and Clem are awake we should talk about where we are going next.

Kenny: We're headed north.

Jane: To find "Wellington"

Kenny: You sure talk a lot of shit. Do you have a better plan?

Jane: We head south, back to Howe's.

Kenny: Carver's camp? The fuck kind of plan is that?

Jane: I think Bonnie said that there was more formula back there and we actually know where it is.

Adam: It was overrun by a herd remember?

Jane: The walkers should be gone by now.

Clem: Wellington is out there. We just have to keep looking, Jane.

Jane: Clem, you can't be falling for this!

Kenny: She made up her mind Jane.

Clem: Adam. What do you think?

Adam: I'll go where you go. That's it. I'm doing whatever it takes for you and that baby.

Kenny: That's what I like to hear.

Jane: Please, this is suicide!

Kenny: Why don't you let them think for themselves for once?

Jane: Why don't you!?

Kenny: ME!?

Jane: Look, if there was some place up here, it could take us days to find it. Weeks even. We could get back to Howe's in a day.

Kenny: Tell you what, we can turn around if you pry this wheel from my; cold dead fingers. How's that sound?

Jane: Okay, I give up.

Adam: Don't be getting any ideas, Jane.

Jane: Let's play a game, Clem. I spy with my little eyes. An asshole. Your turn.

Adam: Jesus, grow up.

Kenny: I'll pull this fuckin' car over.

Jane: Go ahead.

Kenny: You wanna die out here?

Jane: Better than waiting to die next to you.

Clem: Leave him alone, Jane.

Kenny: Nah, Clem it's fine. Let her run her mouth. I am done playing games with you, Jane.

Jane: Fuck you, you don't know a damn thing about me.

Kenny: Oh I know exactly what you are. You're nothin'. Nobody cares about you and you don't care about nobody but yourself. That makes you nothing.

Adam: That burn was good, Kenny. It's as hot as my (cough) my fucking bullet wound.

Jane: What is it with you, Kenny? It's your family isn't it?

Kenny: Don't.

Jane: It is isn't it?

Kenny: I'm warning you, you little fucking shit.

Jane: You're just another Type-A asshole who's trying to save a bunch of dead people.

Kenny: Don't you fuckin' talk about them!

Clem: Watch the road!

Kenny: I am, goddammit! You listen to me, Jane. You mouth off about my family I will fucking end you, you hear me?

Jane: Jesus Christ, I'm so sick of this wounded warrior crap!

Adam: Don't act like you don't do it too you hypocrite!

Jane: Just pull over, I can't take this!

Kenny: Running away again! What a fucking shocker! In the end you still only care about yourself right?

Jane: And where were you when Sarita got bit, Kenny? Huh? Where were you?

Adam: Jane! You are riding on some mighty thin ice here! Don't. FUCKING. PUSH IT.

Kenny: I was there! I couldn't do... Goddammit I loved that woman!

Jane: Who the fuck could love you? Look at you, you can't raise this kid it's scared of you.

Kenny: I got this way saving your ass from that hellhole and I would of left you to rot if I known what you were!

Clem: Jane, Kenny loved Sarita!

Jane: Of course he did! He loves having anyone around that does what he says. That's why he loves this kid so much. It can't talk back yet.

Kenny: FUCK YOU!

Jane: You know about people like you, Kenny? You're just a bomb waiting to go off. Everyone talks about you behind your back because they're afraid of you!

Kenny: That ain't true!

Jane: Mike, Bonnie... Sarita.

Kenny: You fuckin' liar that ain't true!

Jane: Everyone around you knew that sooner or later they're going to end up dead. Sarita knew it, Adam knows it, I know it, and so does Clementine!

Kenny: I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY!

Jane: FUCK YOU!

Kenny; YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!

Jane: GO TO HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH.

Adam: Everyone just SHUT THE FUCK UP! I swear to god I'll take Clementine and A.J, and fucking leave you guys if you don't shut up.

We almost hit a roadblock of cars but Kenny stops the truck just in time.

Kenny: You guys okay?

Jane: I'm fine.

Kenny: How's A.J?

Jane: He's fine.

Kenny: You fuckin' sure?

Jane: Yes.

Kenny: Kids, you all right?

Clem: Yeah...

Adam: Been better.

Jane: Kenny look I'm so-

Kenny: Wait hold on.

The cars completely block off the road. Blood starts to pour out of my shoulder. Clementine notices this.

Clem: Adam, you've opened up your wound.

Adam: I'll be fine... don't worry.

Jane: Kenny, go around.

Kenny: One of them might have diesel.

Jane: We shouldn't stop here.

Kenny: We're running on fumes. Got no choice. When I holler "it's okay" just drive up closer. If anything happens I'll meet you at that rest area one mile away.

Kenny leaves the truck and walks towards the roadblock. Clementine goes in the front seat near the steering wheel just in case.

Jane: That fucking asshole. GOD! Clem, I can't do this anymore. I'm serious, Clem.

Clem: Just stop making him mad!

Jane: Everything makes him mad. How are you not seeing that?

Clem: All you're doing is just making it worse.

Jane: You're just like him. Actually, Clem. We could leave. Right now.

Clem: What about Adam and A.J?

Jane: Look I know you're close to him but... Kenny would never let A.J go. Adam could take care of himself.

Adam: Bite me.

Jane: Forgot you're in the back. This is our chance, Clem! Don't you ever want to know what it's like to live your own life-

We hear gunshots in the distance. I get out of the car and pull out the shotgun I picked up from one of the Russians I killed.

Adam: I'll go see if he's okay. I swear if you fucking leave us I'll personally find you, Jane.

Clem: I'll go too!

Adam: Sorry, Clem. Not this time. I need you to keep an eye out for Jane.

I go towards the roadblocks. I look around and I didn't see Kenny anywhere.

Adam: Fuck! KENNY! KENNNNNY! Where are you!

Out of nowhere I see Clementine and Jane almost hit me with the car.

Adam: You're fucking joking!

They hit a walker which causes them to crash. I see Jane leave the car holding A.J.

Adam: JANE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! DON'T LEAVE CLEMENTINE!

I hear another gunshot as Clementine leaves the truck. She get's grabbed by another walker but she luckily shoots it. She start slowly walking in the direction of the rest area. I follow in her direction shooting any walkers with the shotgun that I come across. Eventually I end up in the rest area. I see Clementine and Kenny in there.

Adam: Oh thank god.

Kenny: You all right?

Clem: Yeah.

Kenny: Where is he? Where's A.J?

Clem: He's with Jane.

Kenny: You left him with HER!

Kenny runs out of the rest area screaming for Jane. He obviously didn't care about Jane's safety rather he cared for A.J's We see Jane walk back... without A.J

Kenny: Thank Christ! Jane are you okay!? Where the fuck is the kid?

Adam: Jane, where is he?!

Clem: What... What did you do?

Jane: He's...

Kenny: What are you saying... no... NO!

Kenny runs out of the rest area again looking for A.J. Jane looks at us. Clementine is completely hurt and sad. Jane crouches down to Clementine's height and looks at her. My eyes are completely widened. A.J can't be dead... right? A shit ton of people die so that he could be born and Jane just abandons him.

Clem: No... not again... Not again...

Jane: Clem. Look at me okay? No matter what happens, I want you two to stay out of it okay?

Clem: (Sniff) How could you let this happen!?

Jane: You have to trust me. You're going to see what Kenny really is.

Kenny angrily storms into the room.

Clem: Kenny, calm down! Don't do anything stupid!

Kenny: Get outta my way.

Clem: Kenny?

Adam: Oh shit. Clementine stay behind me.

Kenny: HOW COULD YOU KILL A FUCKING CHILD?

Kenny tries to swing a right hook at Jane but luckily she dodges it.

Jane: I didn't kill him! It was an ACCIDENT, Kenny.

Kenny: BULLSHIT!

Jane: I won't back down from you Kenny.

Kenny: SHUT UP!

Jane pulls out her knife.

Jane: I'm warning you.

Clem: Jane! Don't! Just don't.

Jane: I'm not letting this crazy FUCK near me, Clem.

Kenny: I don't need permission!

Adam: Holy shit! If you continue someone's going to die!

Kenny: Oh i'm planning on it.

Jane: Don't you fucking come near me you son of a bitch.

Kenny tackles Jane towards the glass door, causing it to crack a little bit. Clementine grabs Kenny's arm and tells him to stop. Jane uses this to punch Kenny in the face and pinning him to the ground. She throws a bunch of punches as shes pulled away by Clementine. Kenny then get's up and charges toward Jane. Jane slashes her knife above the Kenny's belt line.

Clem: Oh my god!

At this point they're both outside having a five second stand off.

Jane: Just go!

Kenny: I ain't going nowhere!

Clem: Jane! BACK OFF!

Adam: Jane, fuck sake I'm warning you!

Jane: No Clem, It's time to put this crazy old man out of his fucking misery!

Jane tries to slash at Kenny but he suplex's her through a wooden sign. Kenny just to go for Jane's knife as Jane grabs Kenny and starts trying to gouge out his messed up eye. I quickly pull out my AK and aim it towards Jane.

Kenny: ARGHHHHHH!

Jane: HOW'S THAT FUCKING FEEL, HUH?

Clem: STOP! It's over!

Adam: JANE!

Jane doesn't stop.

Clem: Listen to me!

I shoot Jane in the shoulder causing Kenny to get the upper hand. He grabs Jane's knife and attempts to stab Jane through the chest. Jane is struggling to stop him. Clementine and I are watching from a little ways back.

Kenny: I'll fucking kill you!

Jane: I... Knew you would...

Kenny: Just... fucking die!

Jane: FUCK YOU!

Clementine grabs her gun and puts it in her jacket and starts crying. I grab her as she starts crying into my shoulder not wanting to look. I see Kenny drive the knife into Jane's neck as she dies instantly. Clementine and I walk up to Kenny. Kenny is just laying on the ground with his hands over his eyes.

Kenny: A.J's gone... guys. She... she just... How could she do that? Oh, jesus.

Clem: (sniff) You didn't have to kill her, Kenny!

Kenny: I'm sorry, Darlin. But I did.

We can hear the cries of a baby in the distance. My eyes widen knowing that it might be A.J. Kenny tells us to go over to the direction that we heard the sound. He said that he'll be right behind us. When running over we see a baby inside of a rusty car. Luckily for us it was A.J.

Clem: Oh my god, A.J!

Adam: He's still alive! Oh my god yes!

Clem: Are you okay, A.J? Kenny! He's alive!

Kenny: Let me see him!

Kenny holds A.J and starts hugging him.

Kenny: I thought... I thought we've lost you, buddy! I won't let you outta my sites ever again...

Clem: Holy crap, I can't believe he's alive.

Kenny: It's a miracle! I thought he was gone for good... I thought Jane took him from us!

Adam: Why would see...?

Kenny: She was nuts, Adam. A disturbed person with her own agenda and looking out for herself.

Clementine takes A.J from Kenny's hands.

Kenny: Look kids, I didn't want that to happen, either. I thought she killed Alvie, Clem. And at any point she could of stopped what was happening buy saying at any point that he was okay. She wanted a fight. I'd never, ever, hurt you. I was doing this to protect you! You believe me right?

Clem: I... I believe you.

Adam: That fucking... god dammit.

Kenny: Okay... (sigh) Thanks.

Adam: Let's get out of here.

Kenny: Yeah, let's put some miles between us and this place.

The three of us walk away in the distance to our next location... Hopefully we find Wellington I keep telling myself. One step at a time.

NINE DAYS LATER.

I notice Clementine staring at the smoke we spotted in the distance. I was curious what exactly she was doing just standing still like that. Kenny was just trailing behind us holding onto to A.J like usual. No matter what happens he always held onto him like it was life or death. That's pretty funny actually, everything nowadays is life or death. During this time I've taught Clementine how to skin wild animals so we could eat them. She told be that her friend "Christa" taught her about something like that before, she was also a fast learner too so teaching her things should be easy.

Clem: Come on, Kenny. It's just a little further.

Kenny: I sure hope that is a cook fire... We could all use a nice hot meal right about now. Might be all I need. Hey kids! I'll race you to the top.

Kenny starts running towards the hill as Clementine and I follow. He stops in his tracks once he meets the top... And so do we, because at the top there are these big ass walls. I could instantly tell that this was the legendary "Wellington".

Kenny: Holy shit... We did it, guys! That's gotta be it!

Clem: Looks like a big wall.

Adam: A big ass wall!

Kenny: Think about it, Clem. It's a wall out in the middle of nowhere! This has to be it.

We start walking towards the walls.

Kenny: This is gotta be it. I mean look at those walls. We'll finally feel safe kids! Be able to sleep at night.

Adam: That would be nice.

Out of nowhere someone almost shoots our feet.

Adam: HOLY FUCK! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!

Edith: That's far enough.

Kenny: Just stay still kids. Do as she says, and Adam, don't fucking kill them.

Adam: I'm not a fucking monster, dude I got it.

Edith: Do not hold out your weapons and approach the gate.

We do as she says. We met up with this young woman who is holding a rifle and is talking on a radio.

Edith: Hi! I'm Edith.

Kenny: The name's Kenny. This is Clementine and Adam.

Edith: Hello.

Adam: Hi.

Edith (looks at A.J): Oh what a handsome boy! Look at him. What's his name?

Kenny: Alvin... Junior.

Edith: Aw, he's gonna be a little heart breaker when he grows up. Same as you blondie~

Adam: PSSP. I know that already...

Edith: Do you now?

Clem: Um, I hope not... Anyways could you let us in? We're really hungry.

Edith: Well... this is the part when I give you the bad news i'm afraid.

She drops us a duffel-bag.

Kenny: The Hell's this?

Edith: That's some supplies... Food, water, medicine, first aid-

Kenny: What? Why're you giving us this?

Edith: Unfortunately, our community isn't accepting new members. We're over capacity as it is and there's not enough to go around if we keep bringing people in. Things might change in a few months.

Adam: You've got to be fucking kidding me!

Edith: I'm... Sorry.

Clem: But... we have a baby.

Edith: This is hard for me too, I don't wanna turn anyone away, especially children, but-

Kenny: Just take the kids!

Adam and Clem: What!?

Kenny: Please! Just take the kids! It's too dangerous out here for them!

Adam: Kenny I-

Kenny: It's just a little girl and boy, and a baby, you can make room for that. You can take back the supplies you gave us if that helps. Please... I need them to be safe. Just ask someone, please? They wont make it out here... please.

Edith: I'll ask... Just give me a second.

Kenny sighs and looks at us.

Kenny: You guys don't need to look at me like that.

Clem: We're not staying without you!

Kenny: Yes, you are.

Clem: No, we're not!

Kenny: YES, YOU ARE! It's safe here... You three' will be safe here, that's what is important right now.

Edith: We can take the children... but just the children... I made it the case that-

Kenny: Thank you! Thank you. Listen Clem, this is your chance for you two and that boy. I don't trust myself to keep you safe... not anymore. Please i'm begging you, please stay here where it's safe. Where you three will finally have a chance.

Clem (Crying): No. No. No! Why are you doing this?

Kenny (Crying): It's the only way... for both of you... Please Clem, just do what I'm asking... this one last time. You'll meet people... You'll make friends... You'll meet people better than me... good people. They don't have to look at you and be ashamed of what they put you through... Please, Clem, Please. Where you won't have to sleep with a gun next to you every night. Where you can be a kid for a while. Finally meet boys that you'll like (looks at Adam).

Clem (Continues crying): No! We're leaving! All of us... Together!

Kenny: Clem, please... It's safe here. You need to think about the-

Clem (Continues crying even more): Stop! Just stop, okay? We're not staying, so just stop that's that.

Edith: Sounds like... Sounds like she means business.

Kenny: Yeah... yeah it does.

Adam: Come on then, we're leaving.

Edith drops another duffel-bag for us.

Edith: Look i'm only suppose to give out one per group but, if you're in the area, check back in a few months. We might be accepting new people then.

Kenny: Thank you for the help... and uh, sorry for me and the boy's language.

Edith: Well it's a shitty situation... we're all doin' the best we can. You all stay safe out there.

Edith walks away from us as Kenny and I pick up the duffel-bags. We all look at each other.

Kenny: Clem, you're as stubborn as a damn mule.

Clem: Yeah? Wonder where I got that from?

We all walk away from Wellington. Looking ahead at what's to come, while being prepared on what's going to happen next as we walk off into the sunset... or something like that...

End of Twelve Year Old Arc.

 ** _Author's Note: Yep, i'll do the New Frontier don't worry. I'm also planning on doing some side arcs as well. Such as Adam's journey for the first time at Carver's Camp. Maybe what happened during the nine days before finding Wellington. Please tell me what you think of the Adam character in the reviews if you like. Their story will definitely continue. Until the next chapter see ya~_**


End file.
